No te perderé ahora
by alemar107
Summary: Hola: Ron y Hermione se aman pero un accidente develará un lado en Ron que nunca se conoció. Ambos deberán luchar con toda su fuerza y amor para lograr estar juntos. Pero la incertidumbre y la insidia les hará muy difícil su unión o más bien imposible. Bss
1. Chapter 1

Principio del formulario

Books » Harry Potter » **No te perderé ahora**

Final del formulario

Author: Alemar107

Rated: M - Spanish - Romance/General - Reviews: 115 - Published: 09-22-08 - Updated: 10-14-08

id:4552895

Final del formulario

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Esperanzas y deseos.**

La guerra había terminado.

Contra todos los pronósticos ellos tres habían sobrevivido, aunque muchos otros no.

Con una tristeza desgarradora en todos los corazones acompañó a los Weasley y a Harry en los funerales, ayudando en todo lo que podía.

Se había levantado temprano y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, mientras los buñuelos se cocían se sentó a tomar un té.

Escuchó unos pasos bajando por la escalera y pronto se encontró frente a frente con Molly.

\- Buen día señora Weasley – Saludó.

\- ¿Cuándo te acostumbrarás a decirme Molly?

\- ¿Quiere un té Molly?

\- ¿Cuándo te acostumbrarás a tutearme?

\- El desayuno ya está en camino, siéntate por favor, necesitas descansar – La dama ya estaba a su lado y preguntó.

\- ¿Cuándo me dirás mamá? – Y sin más la abrazó, Hermione correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, intentando no llorar y consolando a la dolida progenitora que lloraba aferrándose a ella.

No podía contestar esa pregunta, el apasionado beso que había protagonizado con Ron quedó en el pasado, no podía ni debía quejarse, él había perdido a un hermano y eso lo cambió todo, no sólo a él sino a toda la familia, incluida Molly que hacía dos semanas que estaba prácticamente recluida en su habitación sin hacer nada. Algo totalmente comprensible pero a la vez inconcebible para todos aquellos que conocían a la excelente ama de casa.

\- Has tomado mi lugar - decía la dama soltando el abrazo – Es hora de regresar.

\- Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

\- Mi niña – Molly acariciaba su mejilla - ¿Tienes una vida para dedicarla a nosotros? – Preguntó la señora dando a entender que nunca se recuperaría de ese vacío, pero Hermione no lo interpretó y contestó.

\- Sabes que yo tengo una vida para dedicarles. – Molly la acarició nuevamente.

\- No, tú tienes una vida para dedicarle a Ron, pero no para llevar el peso de todos. – Y antes que la mal interpretara acotó – Te estaré eternamente agradecida por haber tomado las riendas de esta casa, nadie mejor que tú, pero es hora de seguir. Ya debemos superarlo.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Segura – Le sonrió la dama y entonces fue ella quien se abrazó y por primera vez en semanas lloró angustiosamente, siendo consolada por Molly, necesitaba sentir los brazos maternales que la confortaban de todo ese dolor que había contenido desde esas eternas semanas.

\- Perdón, perdón – Repetía secándose las lágrimas.

\- No hija, tú estás sufriendo como nosotros y soportaste por mucho tiempo, perdona tú.

\- Gracias Molly – Realmente la dama no sabía el peso que le sacaba de encima, era hora de encaminar su vida, debía hacer muchas cosas que había postergado, sin dudar ni quejarse en ningún momento del lugar que había ocupado en esas semanas, limpiando la casa, preparando las comida, ayudada por los chicos pero dirigiéndolo ella. – Debo ir a buscar a mis padres y antes a mi casa para arreglarlo todo, iré hoy mismo.

\- Le diré a Ron…

\- No, no le digas, no quiero presionarlo a que me acompañe, él… - He hizo silencio.

\- Él también debe seguir.

\- Tiene grandes decisiones que tomar.

\- Espero sean las correctas.

\- Seguro que sí – Hermione sacó los buñuelos del horno y le sirvió un té.

Sin ellas saberlo, un pelirrojo de azules ojos había escuchado toda la conversación, y ya tenía muy en claro la decisión que debía tomar.

En la casa de sus padres, Hermione ya había arreglado y limpiado todo, no se había equivocado, los mortífagos estuvieron allí, de haber estado sus padres ahora estarían muertos.

Se estaba duchando y pensaba en todo lo que había vivido, se lamentó que ni Ron ni ella hubiesen hablado sobre lo sucedido.

Si bien durante esas semanas él era afectuoso con ella, la acompañaba cuando se desvelaba por las pesadillas, que él también tenía; la despedía a la noche con un pequeño beso en los labios; o la abrazaba cuando se sentaba junto a ella, él nunca habló sobre como seguían las cosas entre ellos, y lo cierto es que nunca habían tenido un tiempo para estar a solas y tampoco él se lo había pedido.

Habían hablado con Harry cuando los tres fueron al Ministerio, donde además de recompensarlos económicamente les informaron que estaban eximidos de cursar el séptimo curso en Hogwarts; ella se negó, Harrry aceptó ingresando a la escuela de aurores, pero él decidió aceptar, sin embargo les indicó que se asociaría con George.

Harry y ella le dijeron que no debía renunciar a su sueño, pero él les dejó bien en claro que no era así, que había tenido la oportunidad de estar con los gemelos en el verano de sexto en la tienda y le había gustado, además no lo hacía por deber, lo hacía por amor a su hermano y que luego de algunos años, podía cursar la carrera de auror y convertirse en uno.

Si hasta ese entonces creía amarlo, esa madurez y determinación la terminaron de volver completamente loca por Ron.

Aún así, nada sucedía, incluso Harry se le declaró a Ginny, diciéndole que no había nadie a quien él amara más en el mundo, explicándole el porque de su decisión de dejarla, y ambos estaban acompañándose en la desdicha que rodeaba a la familia, pero Ron y ella estaban estancados.

Luego pensó que la guerra lo había arruinado todo, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, de no existir magos nacidos de muggles eso nunca hubiese sucedido.

Se largó a llorar, sin poder evitarlo, entonces sintió una ráfaga de aire, se asomó por la cortina de la ducha y por el espejo parcialmente empañado logró ver que la puerta se abría.

Tomó la varita que estaba en un estante con accesorios para la ducha y corriendo parcialmente la cortina apuntó.

\- ¡Ron! – La sorprendió su presencia, más aún su rapidez al sacar el también su varita, y sin dudarlo volvió a correr la cortina para preguntar - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Necesitaba hablarte. ¿Estabas llorando?

\- Mira, estoy por terminar, espérame afuera, no, no estaba llorando.

\- No veo el punto de retirarme, no puedo verte detrás de la cortina. – La lógica de él la dejó sin respuesta – espero que al igual que Harry no te sientas culpable.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque te conozco, y debo decirte que la culpa de esta guerra es producto de magos de sangre pura, como yo, tú no tienes nada que ver.

\- ¿Me lees la mente?

\- Sabes que aún no domino la legeremancia, sólo lo intuía, y aparentemente no estoy equivocado.- Hermione no contestó, cerró la ducha y le pidió.

\- Me alcanzas la bata rosa colgada del gancho – esperó unos segundos y la prenda apareció sobrevolando su cabeza, para luego caer sobre ella, se acomodó la bata y salió – Tienes razón, no es momento de echarse culpas, es momento de seguir, es por ello que debo ir por mis padres.

\- Yo voy contigo.

\- ¿Y tu familia?

\- Yo voy contigo – Sólo repitió.

\- Bien – Y ambos se abrazaron, ella olvidó por completo que estaba desnuda bajo la fina prenda, lo único que quería era sentirlo cerca.

\- ¿Nosotros estamos bien, no? – Ella lo miró levemente interrogante ¿Qué era bien? Pero contestó.

\- Si.

\- Digo – parecía aclarar – Estamos juntos, somos una pareja – Ella sonrió.

\- Claro – Y sin más se besaron suavemente. Luego de separarse él sonrió y agregó infantilmente.

\- Les diré a todos que eres mi novia – Y ambos se echaron a reír.

\- Me encanta que seas así.

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Mitad, niño, mitad hombre. Te amo – No dudó en decirlo, era la verdad y esperaba con ansias la respuesta que no tardó el llegar.

\- Yo también te amo, y nada ni nadie cambiará eso, nunca.

Y se volvieron a besar, con más pasión, Ron la apresaba en un abraso posesivo, durante largos minutos sus lenguas se exploraban y ella podía sentir a través de su prenda la enervación de Ron.

Él comenzó a besar su cuello y ella no pudo evita lanzar un gemido; el pelirrojo se sentó en el sanitario, sentándola sobre él, apretando el abrazo y haciéndole sentir su excitación, apretaba ambos cuerpos fundiéndolos sin dejar de besar su cuello y luego pasó su lengua haciendo escapar otro gemido a ella.

\- Ron – llegó a decir cuando él abrió la bata dejando sus senos expuestos, y comenzaba a acariciarlos, ella instintivamente comenzó a moverse sobre él, presionando su masculinidad, él gruñó dándole a entender que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo y continuó, moviéndose lentamente ejerciendo más presión, cuando los labios de Ron se posaron sobre su pecho un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se estremecía, no pudo describir cual fue la sensación que la embargó cuando fue su lengua la que tomó posesión de su pezón, pero de repente la razón llegó.

\- Aguarda, no Ron, así no – Se incorporaba al tiempo que él lanzaba un gruñido de frustración – Te amo, pero no quiero hacerlo como una necesidad de alejar todo el dolor que nos envuelve, no por ese motivo, quiero hacerlo cuando sea el momento justo, por las razones apropiadas.

Ron estaba con los ojos cerrados, y las manos a los costados, respirando para calmarse, esperaba una reacción infantil, alguna réplica o pregunta de ¿Cuándo sería el momento adecuado? Pero no, él se levantó, la miró y dio un beso suave en los labios.

\- Tienes razón, te amo y ya tendremos oportunidad de amarnos cuando sea el momento correcto. Me iré así te cambias tranquila.

En ese momento Hermione debía haber reaccionado, debería haber saltado en su brazos y decirle que ese era el momento correcto, que él era un hombre maravilloso, y ella estaba desesperada por ser amada por él, pero Ron no le dio oportunidad, salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

Acomodó sus cabellos que se habían alborotado y luego de arreglarse lo encontró en la sala aguardándola.

De regreso a la madriguera habían terminado de cenar y Arthur le daba la mala noticia.

\- Todo traslado está suspendido, no hay excepciones, por tiempo indefinido, aún hay muchos mortífagos sueltos y estamos en plena etapa de reorganización.

Se hizo un silencio.

\- Entonces deberé viajar por medios muggles – Miró a Ron - ¿Tienes pasaporte?

\- ¿Pasa qué? – preguntaron todos los Weasley a la vez.

Harry y ella se miraron.

\- Es una libreta para salir del país, como la de identidad.

\- Me temo que no – Contestaba Arthur.

\- ¿Harry, tu tienes pasaporte?

\- Si.

\- ¿Podrías traerlo? Si no es mucha molestia.

\- No lo es– Y el moreno desapareció.

\- ¿Irás con Harry?

\- No Ron iré contigo, pero también con Harry - Y ante la cara interrogante del pelirrojo aclaró – Ya entenderás. Debemos preparar un bolso de mano, es por sólo un par de días, además llevaré mi monedero especial por las dudas.

A los quince minutos Harry regresó con algo más que su pasaporte, portaba una maleta también.

\- Me echaron – declaraba haciendo alusión a los Dursley – No me sorprende – Se dirigió a Arthur y Molly – ¿Me permiten quedarme un tiempo más aquí, hasta que restaure Grimauld place?

\- Hijo, quédate todo el tiempo que quieras – Le contestaba Molly.

\- Lo siento – decía Hermione y Ron palmeaba su hombro, mientras que Ginny lo abrazó acaparando toda su atención, lo cual ya no era ninguna novedad.

\- Estoy bien – Y Harry entregó la libreta a Hermione, quien a través de un hechizo cambió la foto de Harry por la de Ron luego volteó a verlo y declaró.

\- Ahora eres Harry James Potter.

Apenas un par de días después ambos estaban rumbo a Sydney.

La cara de pánico de Ron dentro del avión era graciosísima.

\- No entiendo ¿No es que te gusta volar? – Preguntaba ella divertida.

\- Me gusta volar cuando yo manejo.

-¡Oh! ¿Tan joven y ya piloto? – Decía una señora metiche sentada junto a Ron.

\- ¡No! Yo vuelo en mi escoba – Respondió tranquilo y Hermione lo codeó fuerte - ¡Auch! – Gritó mirándola y luego volteó a ver a la dama que lo observaba sorprendida.

\- Siempre bromeo cuando estoy nervioso.

\- Ven del lado de la ventanilla – Le decía Hermione y por lo bajo – Para que no metas más la pata – Ron la miró haciendo un puchero y ella le guiñó un ojo.

Era increíble como al estar junto a él todas las amargas experiencias, si bien no desaparecían eran mitigadas en su mente y su corazón; si bien ninguno de los fallecidos eran familiares directos de ella, eran buenos amigos y personas a las que había llegado a querer como si fueran sus allegados. Pero al verse reflejada en los cristalinos ojos de Ron, el dolor parecía aminorar.

Luego de un par de horas Ron se hallaba descansando con los ojos cerrados, sabía que no dormía puesto que de tanto en tanto sus dedos repiqueteaban en el muslo de ella, ya que él había decidido colocar la mano allí y ella se lo permitió.

Hermione leía una revista cuando notó que las azafatas estaban nerviosas, y antes de intentar dilucidar que sucedía una especie de alarma sonó.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaba Ron alarmado aferrándose a su varita dentro de la campera muggle.

\- No debe ser na…- Pero las máscaras de oxígeno cayeron impidiendo que completara la frase.

Los pasajeros se dejaron llevar presas del pánico y sólo se oían gritos y exclamaciones como.

\- ¡Nos vamos a estrellar!

\- ¡Todos vamos a morir!

Ron miró por la ventanilla y la acercó a las mismas.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntaba señalando un motor que acababa de explotar.

\- Nada bueno – Llegó a decir ella asustada.

\- Allí hay unas islas, enfócate en aquella con la montaña al centro y desaparécenos. ¿Podrás?

\- Creo que sí – Tomó fuertemente de la mano de Ron y desaparecieron.

Lo último que Hermione sintió fue el agua helada del océano invadiendo su cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Amnesia

El cuerpo de Ron se hallaba tendido en la orilla de una playa, las olas que llegaban a la misma lo cubrían, de repente agitó la cabeza y se elevó sobre sus brazos para evitar que una nueva ola invadiera su rostro.

Con dificultad se puso de pie y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, dando muestras que tenía un profundo dolor.

Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados intentando dilucidar donde estaba.

Se palpó la campera y sacó un pasaporte totalmente empapado y un boleto de avión, abrió lentamente el primero y leyó en voz alta

\- Harry James Potter – Luego hizo lo propio con el boleto – Londres Sydney ida y vuelta- Guardó todo en el bolsillo y luego palpó el otro, sacando una vara de madera, la miró sorprendido, y la arrojó hacia la arena.

Comenzó a caminar y al cabo de unos minutos de deambular divisó a los lejos el cuerpo de una muchacha en el mismo estado que se encontraba él al despertar.

Corrió acercándose, la tomó entre sus brazos sacándola completamente del agua y luego verificó que aún estuviera con vida, por suerte así era.

La castaña abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

\- Hola – le dijo él – Mi nombre es Harry. – Hermione lanzó una risita y se incorporó lentamente diciéndole.

\- ¡Ron! No es momento para tus bromas.

\- ¡Ron! ¿Quién es Ron?

\- ¡Tú! – Y rió nuevamente.

\- Te equivocas, mi pasaporte dice que soy Harry James Potter. Mira – Y sacándolo de su campera lo exhibió. Hermione no entendía aún que pasaba, estaba un poco aturdida, sacó su varita y señalando la foto declaró.

\- Finitem encantatem – Y el retrato regresó a su estado original, para su sorpresa Ron se alejó con cara de pánico.

\- ¡Eres una bruja!

\- Por supuesto, y tú eres un mago.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Dónde está tu varita?

\- Si te refieres a una vara de ese tipo, la tiré.

\- ¿Cómo? – Gritó Hermione y sin más exclamó – Accio varita de Ronald Billius Weasley y la misma apareció volando depositándose en su mano.

Ron se alejaba nuevamente mirándola más atemorizado.

\- ¿No recuerdas quién eres?

\- No recuerdo nada, pensé que mi nombre era Harry por el pasaporte, pero veo que no es así. ¿Tú sabes quién soy?

\- Por supuesto, fuimos amigos por siete años.

\- ¿Y por qué ya no lo somos?

\- Porque… - Hermione dudó pero luego agregó – Porque ahora somos novios.

\- ¿Mi novia?

\- Desde hace unos días, desde que la guerra terminó.

\- ¿Guerra?

\- Tú, Harry, yo y muchos magos más derrotamos a un mago tenebroso que quería apoderarse del mundo – Ron cayó sentado en la arena tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, Hermione se arrepintió de su falta de tacto, intentó acercarse pero él retrocedió ante su contacto, ella no pudo evitar mirarlo con pena.

\- Sé que están confundido y es mucha información, intentaré dártela en forma más pausada, pero debes confiar en mí – Le decía casi llorando – Yo no puedo soportar tu rechazo ahora – Y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

\- ¿Ahora? No entiendo.

\- Cuando éramos amigos nos peleábamos todo el tiempo, tal vez por la imposibilidad de declararnos lo que realmente sentíamos. Pero después de la guerra, nuestros sentimientos se aclararon, nosotros nos amamos, no quiero perderte ahora.- Y Hermione cayó arrodillada tomándose el rostro con las manos, quedando a su lado.

Ron se sintió apenado y venciendo su miedo la abrazó, ella descargó toda su frustración abrazándolo más fuerte.

\- ¿Por qué todo debe ser tan difícil? – Parecía hablar para sí misma.

\- Lo siento, realmente no te recuerdo. No llores más, confiaré en ti. ¿Tú podrás ayudarme a recordar quién soy?

\- Eso creo, nadie te conoce mejor que yo. – Contestó Hermione secándose las lágrimas. Sacó un monedero del bolsillo de su campera y extrajo una pequeña tienda, que a través de un hechizo se agrandó.

Invitó al sorprendido Ron a entrar en ella.

\- Es muy pequeña, duerme tú dentro y yo estaré fuera- Hermione rió y corrió la tela de la entrada.

\- ¡Guauu! – Exclamó el pelirrojo entrando a la mágica tienda compuesta por una pequeña cocina, un baño, una sala con sillón y una alcoba.

\- En realidad es de las más pequeñas ya que tiene una sola habitación. Recuéstate y descansa, yo iré a enviar un patronus para que nos rescaten. – Salió de la carpa y ejecutó el hechizo – Ya está, calculo que podrán ubicar… - Pero él ya no la oía, se había tirado sobre el sofá y aparentemente había quedado dormido. Ella lo observó por un instante, secó las ropas de ambos, agrandó el sillón para que entraran los dos y sin dudarlo se recostó a su lado, colocándole una mano en el pecho y antes de quedar dormida dijo – Yo te haré recordar tu memoria. No te perderé, te amo Ron.

Al rato el pelirrojo abrió lentamente los ojos y la observó durante largo tiempo, sintió la calida mano sobre su pecho y dijo en voz alta.

\- Si eres tan importante ¿Por qué no te recuerdo? Soy un mago ¿Qué clase de magia? – Luego negó con la cabeza cerró los ojos, suspiró – Mañana – Declaró y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente un sabroso aroma despertó a Hermione, se preocupó de no ver a Ron a su lado pero un sonido en la cocina llamó su atención. Se levantó y al entrar en la habitación quedó maravillada, Ron, vestido con un delantal, sacaba unos panecillos del horno, había hecho café, jugo y además todo estaba perfectamente ordenado.

\- Buen día – La saludó - ¿Seguro que soy un mago? Yo creo que soy un cocinero- Hermione rió.

\- Disculpa Ron pero eres un desastre en la cocina, hasta el café se te quema.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo explicas esto? – Le preguntó extendiéndole un buñuelo, que ella tomó y llevó a la boca temerosa, pero al probarlo no pudo evitar exclamar.

\- ¡Está delicioso! Tal vez…

\- Dime – Le pidió el chico corriéndole la silla de la mesa, invitándola a sentarse.

\- Nosotros, luego de la guerra ayudamos mucho en tu casa, y tú colaborabas en la cocina, entre otras cosas, especialmente cuando yo cocinaba.

\- ¿Eres buena cocinera?

\- No realmente, pero la necesidad te lleva a sacar lo mejor de ti. Mira que debemos cuidar las provisiones ya que la comida es una de las pocas cosas que no se pueden reproducir o aparecer. - Ron simplemente asintió y luego agregó.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Cuestionó, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Hermione.

\- ¿Cómo? – Ella se irritó.

\- Her – mi - o – ne – casi deletreó.

\- Es bastante difícil. ¿Tienes un apodo?

\- No, de hecho los odio.

\- Pero si soy tu novio podría llamarte mi amor.

\- Increíble, ni mi nombre recuerdas. ¿No recuerdas nada?

\- Anoche he tenido una pesadilla – Declaró – Yo estaba junto al muchacho de la foto, a ti te tenía apresada una mujer con una cara diabólica, y luego una enorme lámpara de cristal cayó del techo.

\- Es una de las peores experiencias que vivimos – Declaró Hermione recordando la mansión Malfoy. – Ron le extendió una tasa de café.

\- Toma Harmiani.

\- Hermione – repetía ella.

\- definitivamente te diré mi amor – Pero a pesar de intentar bromear ella se largó a llorar. - ¿Qué? – Preguntó asombrado Ron.

\- Es que desearía que cuando me digas mi amor, sea porque así lo sientes.

\- Perdón, no pensé que fuera afectarte de esa manera Hermione – Ambos se miraron sorprendidos - ¿Lo notas? Ya puedo pronunciar correctamente tu nombre – Y la abrazó, ella correspondió el abrazo y Ron sintió un escalofrío y se mareó, Hermione lo sostuvo para que no cayera al tiempo de preguntarle.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Cuando él se recuperó le contestó.

\- Recordé un baño, tu en bata, yo sentado y…- Se sonrojó - ¿Nosotros…?

\- No Ron, eso fue antes de viajar y aún no…- Hermione también se sonrojó sin poder terminar la frase.

\- ¿Qué edad tenemos?

\- Diecisiete.

\- Ya es tiempo entonces – Intentó nuevamente bromear, pero Hermione se alejó disgustada – Perdón, no era mi intención ofenderte.

\- No es eso, al menos tu sentido del humor está intacto – Sólo declaró ella y salió de la tienda. Regresó al rato – No entiendo – renegaba – Ya he enviado mi patronus varias veces y aún no nos localizan, espero que esta vez así sea.

\- ¿Qué es un patronus?

\- Es un hechizo que sirve para protegerse de unas criaturas mágicas que pueden matarte y además sirve para enviar mensajes.

\- Tal vez es hora de ver que nos ofrece esta isla, en el caso que nos demoren más en encontrar, buscar una fuente de agua o algo comestible.

\- Creo que me enfoqué en ayudarte a ti a recobrar tu memoria y olvidé por completo la posibilidad de que no sea una isla abandonada, incluso podría haber un resort. ¡Eres un genio! Vamos a investigar.

\- ¡Aguarda aventurera! Ya es casi medio día y los rayos de sol están muy fuertes, Hagamos esto, puedes contarme algo más acerca de mí, mientras preparo el almuerzo y luego damos una recorrida cuando el sol baje un poco.

\- Me parece justo – Hermione sonrió más relajada se sentía mucho más segura ante este Ron tan sensato y comenzó a contarle su historia familiar, y como se conocieron, incluyó la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles de su primer año en Hogwarts.

\- Así que básicamente somos los acompañantes de este Harry – Declaró Ron limpiándose los labios con una servilleta. Hermione lo miraba sorprendida, no tanto por el comentario sino porque los modales de Ron durante el almuerzo fueron extremadamente elegantes - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es así?

\- En cierta forma retorcida, es así, pero nosotros lo acompañamos por amistad, no por servilismo. Además cada uno de nosotros tenía sus habilidades que lo sacaron de apuros más de una vez.

\- ¿Así que soy un muy buen jugador de ajedrez?

\- El mejor, diría yo. – Atinó a levantarse pero Ron la detuvo - déjame lavar los platos a mí, y mientras caliento el café me cuentas algo más. Hermione volvió a sorprenderse.

\- ¿Puedes decirme por qué me miras de ese modo?

\- Perdón, es que… - Pero cayó, no creía que en este momento decirle sus defectos sería bueno.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tú has sido siempre un poco flojo, no te gustaba estudiar, no aseabas tu cuarto, eras bastante distraído e inseguro.

\- Tal vez la palabra clave es era. No me siento con ninguno de esos defectos que acabas de nombrar, mucho menos inseguro. ¡Vamos! Dime algo más de mi pasado. – Pidió sirviéndole una tasa de café.

Hermione relató algunos detalles de su segundo año, la lucha por descubrir al heredero de Slytherin y la lucha de Harry contra el basilisco, su fobia con las arañas y su encuentro con Aragog.

\- Pero una fobia te imposibilita bajo cualquier aspecto enfrentarte a aquello que temes – Declaró Ron con una seguridad casi catedrática.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo que es una fobia, si no recuerdas nada?

\- No lo sé, es muy extraño lo que siento, tengo conocimientos que aparecen en mi cabeza, pero no tengo recuerdos.

\- Creo que hay diferentas clases de pérdida de memoria, algunas personas regresan a su infancia y deben aprender a escribir y leer, otras sólo pierden sus recuerdos y su conocimiento de lo que hicieron en su vida, las hay también selectivas donde la persona pierde parte de sus recuerdos, desconozco otro tipo, calculo que habrá más. Pero como somos seres mágicos, intuyo que influirá de diferente forma en nosotros.

Esperaron unas horas y fueron a recorrer la isla, la búsqueda tuvo sus partes positivas y negativas. Lo bueno fue que encontraron un manantial donde podían proveerse de agua potable y varios árboles frutales. Lo malo, relativamente hablando, era que estaban solos en ese lugar.

Ron se quedó sentado en la playa, mirando como el oleaje avanzaba conforme las horas. Hermione se quedó observándolo, podía intuir lo que él estaba pensando, y sintió deseos de solidarizarse con su situación; sin darse cuenta se colocó de rodillas detrás de él y lo abrazó.

Él la miró por sobre su hombro y le sonrió, posó una mano sobre la de ella y regresó su vista al océano. Hermione apoyó su mentón en el hombro y ambos contemplaron en ocaso, maravillándose de una de las vistas más hermosas que jamás habían visto.

\- Esto no se logra con magia - llegó a decir él levantándose y ayudándola a imitarlo.

\- Pero podemos disfrutarla gracias a ella, de lo contrario ahora seríamos prisioneros o peor aún estaríamos muertos. - Ron no acotó nada e ingresó en la tienda.- ¿Preparo la cena? - Se ofreció la castaña.

\- Mientras no cocines setas - Contestó el pelirrojo y se detuvo por su comentario - ¿Por qué habré dicho eso? - Pero la risa de Hermione lo hizo volver hacia la castaña - ¿Qué sucede?

Mientras cocinaba ella le contaba los detalles de su último año y lo pésima que era en ese entonces cocinando. Le relató varias cosas cómicas más que vivieron durante esos años y ninguno podía parar de reír.

\- ¡Si recordaras la cara de Umbridge! Tus hermanos eran terribles juntos - De repente Hermione hizo silencio y Ron la imitó.

\- ¿Fred fue quien murió? - Ella sintió - Al menos disfruto de la corta vida que tuvo, lo imagino como un rebelde sin causa.

\- Nunca es bueno morir tan joven.

\- Peor morir sin haber hecho lo que querías y por lo que me cuentas ellos siempre hicieron lo que quisieron.

\- En cierta medida si. Pero igual fue doloroso.

\- No lo dudo, al contrario, desearía que nunca hubiese sucedido. - Pero se notaba que él hablaba como si fuera un tercero, evidentemente aún no recordaba a su familia del todo, de lo contrario no hubiese respondido de esa manera.

Ella terminaba de ducharse, y recordó que la poca ropa de la que disponía estaba en la habitación, se envolvió en la toalla y salió fuera del baño, al cruzar la sala una exclamación la detuvo, giró y observó a Ron, que recostado desde el sofá la miraba boquiabierto, mientras se erguía.

Se acomodó como pudo la prenda que la cubría, intentaba decir algo, pero nada salía de su boca, lo cual la mantenía a su vez estática frente a él.

Ron no salía de su grato asombro, la verdad que debía reconocer que la chica estaba como quería, sus piernas eran delineadas, su cuerpo curvilíneo, los pechos, redondos y turgentes.

¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Por que no seguía su camino? ¿Por qué la toalla que apenas la cubría era tan diminuta?

De lo poco que sabía de él, más por los dichos de ella que por propio conocimiento, tenía una educación clásica y moralista y definitivamente la sentía, suponía que su super yo estaba deteniéndolo de saltarle encima y devorar cada parte de piel que sus ojos veían, que era demasiado y a la vez un instinto primitivo lo empujaba a acercáncele.

Cuando estuvo a su lado un olor a frescas flores lo invadió y cerró los ojos apartándolo de la bella vista para disfrutar de ese aroma.

Hermione aprovechó para observarlo, ya que él se hallaba vestido únicamente con un pantalón de pijama y tenía su torso desnudo.

¿Cómo detener ese calor que comenzaba a nacer en su vientre, más aún al notar la notoria excitación de él?

Sin dudarlo Ron estiró una de sus manos y recorrió la línea de uno de los rizos que caía mojado delante del rostro de Hermione, lo continuó hasta la punta que quedaba apenas a escasos centímetros de su pecho, una gota cayó del mismo, impactando en la piel del busto de ella erizándole la piel.

Pero no era el frío del agua que caía de su cabello y mojaba su cálida piel lo que estremecía a Hermione, era la cercanía del cuerpo de Ron, cerró los ojos y pudo aún así sentir el calor que emanaba del pelirrojo que estaba frente a ella.

Ron la tomó por la cintura con una mano atrayéndola hacia él, buscó algún indicio en la actitud de ella para detenerlo, pero la castaña había cerrado los ojos ante el contacto y prosiguió, juntando su cuerpo al de ella y aferrándola con la otra mano por la nuca, besándola desesperadamente.

No sabía como ni porque, pero ella le había gustado desde el primer momento que la vio y su alegría fue mayor cuando la chica le confirmó que era su novia, la sintió distante y nerviosa al principio y cuando tuvo su primer recuerdo intenso no pudo evitar ver como se sonrojaba, aunque él tampoco pudo eludir esa sensación casi vergonzosa.

Pero ahora se sentía más confiado, sentía que ella le pertenecía y efectivamente ella se lo estaba demostrando aferrándose a su cuello y correspondiendo ese beso, pero de pronto se mareó.

Hermione se detuvo cuando sintió que a Ron le fallaban las piernas y caía sentado en el sillón.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó preocupada tomando con sus manos la toalla que amenazaba con caer.

\- Si - Respondió Ron intentando levantarse.

\- ¡Quédate allí! - Ordenó ella deteniéndolo - Iré a vestirme y te preparo algo para tomar. - La desilusión de él fue grande por un instante creyó que ella se iba a quedar recostada junto a él, aunque de preferencia la prefería sobre él o debajo de él pero Hermione desapareció cerrando la puerta de la habitación y a los pocos minutos regresó vistiendo un short azul oscuro con una remera blanca, se había recogido el cabello en una coleta y se acercaba sonriente pero preocupada.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Si. No entiendo como es que a mi me afecta de este modo y tú no tienes ningún indicio de debilidad después del naufragio.

\- Evidentemente te habrás golpeado la cabeza o impactado de tal forma en el agua que eso debió, además de afectar tu memoria, generarte cierta debilidad en los momentos in… - Hizo silencio, sonrojándose.

\- Intensos. - Completó el la frase - ¿No veo por qué te avergüenzas? Somos novios, estas cosas son comunes entre dos personas que se quieren.

\- ¿Tu me quieres?

\- Se supone que si soy tu novio te debo de querer. ¿No? Al menos eso creo. - Se llevaba una mano a la nuca, rascándosela - Lo que puedo asegurarte es que te encuentro sumamente atractiva. - Hermione sonrió pero por dentro estaba triste, de haberle confesado que la amaba ahora Ron lo único que sentía por ella era una atracción física y además toda la situación no ayudaba, estaban solos, en una isla desierta, él sin conocimientos de quien era y debiendo confiar en lo que ella le decía.

Por suerte la educación recibida por Ron durante toda su vida surtía efecto en él, al menos inconscientemente de lo contrario no dudaría que de ser otro ya se le estaría abalanzando encima.

Pero Ron no era de esos. Se dirigió a la cocina, mientras que por la mente del pelirrojo lo único que pasaba era cuanto más iba a poder evitar no exigirle a su novia que correspondiera a su imperiosa necesidad sexual.

Días después, Hermione suponía que la dificultad en encontrarlos era debido a la infinidad de islas que había en ese lugar específico, además de que ella no pudo enviar ninguna descripción detallada o exactitud con respecto al lugar, además no sabía a ciencia cierta si el poder de su patronus era tan grande como para atravesar no uno sino dos continentes, ya que suponía que estaban en una isla de la polinesia y debía de cruzar parte de Asia y todo Europa hasta llegar su anuncio a Inglaterra.

Pero en ese momento estaba totalmente relajada, estaba tendida al sol, disfrutando de los rayos cálidos que imprimían un color más bronceado a su piel.

De repente unas gotas de agua helada impactaron en la calurosa piel, al abrir los ojos observó el fabuloso cuerpo de Ron, sus músculos marcados sutilmente mojados por el agua de mar que lo cubría todo, él estiró los brazos hacia arriba y cerró los ojos como disfrutando del efecto que el cálido viento provocaba al impactar en su piel mojada y Hermione se mordió en labio inferior ante la maravillosa estampa que se presentaba frente a ella.

El chico, ajeno a los pensamientos poco apropiados de la castaña se llevó los brazos a los largos cabellos y sacudió el resto de agua que quedaba en ellos mojando más a la chica que no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro.

Ron abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

\- Te mojé un poco - Le decía casi infantilmente.

\- No es nada.

\- No entiendo como es que no te gusta el mar. ¡Es fantástico!

\- A decir verdad le temo un poco al agua.

\- ¿Por el naufragio?

\- No, no he tenido una buena experiencia durante una de mis vacaciones con mis padres.

\- Pero ahora no estás con tus padres, estás conmigo - Le sonrió el pelirrojo y una pícara mirada la hipnotizó.

Sin saber como, aunque a la vez sin dudar que la fuerza de Ron fuera superior a la de ella, la alzó sobre sus hombros y comenzó a meterse nuevamente en el agua.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ron! ¡Le tengo miedo al mar! - Hermione pataleaba inútilmente y cuando el agua llegó a la altura del muslo del pelirrojo la bajó lentamente, abrazándola por la cintura, mientras que ella se aferró fuertemente a su cuello - ¡No me sueltes!

\- Tranquila - La serena voz de él le brindó una sensación de seguridad indescriptible - Yo no te soltaré, no debes temer, es solo agua. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y él comenzó a acercar su rostro, ella cerró los ojos y también acercó su cara a la de él, pero justo antes de poder besarse una ola los impactó, haciendo que él cayera al suelo y ambos fueran arrastrados.

Hermione se agarró de tal manera que casi lo asfixia y él no dejaba de reír ya que la chica parecía un felino, con sus cabellos todos revueltos y esa actitud de miedo en su rostro.

Antes que otra ola los impactara la alzó en el aire y la acercó más a la orilla, donde el agua le llegaba a la rodilla y la colocó en el suelo.

\- Me dejaste caer.

\- Nos caímos - Corrigió - De lo contrario nunca nos hubiésemos hundido. - Él la mantenía de espaldas al océano y comenzó a hablarle de cosas sin sentido y a pedirle datos sobre su vida, levantándola por la cintura cada vez que una ola venía y adentrándola un poco más cada vez. Sin darse cuenta la chica, el agua ya le llegaba a su vientre.

\- Y esa fue toda una aventura, volar en un hipogrifo me ayudó a no temerle tanto a volar en escoba aunque no es una de mis mejores habilidades. - Concluía su relato ella.

\- Cuando te diga - Comenzó a decirle él - Aguantas la respiración.

\- ¿Qué? - Llegó a decir ella al tiempo de girar y ver como una ola inmensa se les acercaba.

\- ¡Ahora! - Le dijo el chico y la tomó de la cintura para arrojarse con ella debajo del gran cúmulo de agua.

Cuando las dos cabezas salieron a la superficie y se incorporaron ambos estaban sonriendo.

\- Había olvidado que energizante es el agua de mar - Le decía ella tomándolo de la mano - Gracias pro ayudarme a superar este obstáculo.

\- De na…- Pero Hermione lo empujó y cayó de pleno en otra ola que venía siendo arrastrado por la misma, mientras que ella la sorteaba elegantemente.

La onda era tan fuerte que lo llevó hasta la orilla y quedó allí tendido, en cuanto se pudo recuperar comenzó a reírse, pensando que ella era sorprendente.

Hermione se acercaba a él pensando que era maravilloso y que nunca se sintió más segura en toda su vida que junto a ese pelirrojo que la volvía loca.

Al llegar a su lado le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero él la tiró sobre la arena boca arriba y se recostó parcialmente sobre ella.

\- Me debes una disculpa.

\- Me debes un beso - Llegó a contestarle ella sin entender cómo era que se había atrevido a decirle eso.

Pero Ron no esperó que se arrepintiera y la besó, lenta y suavemente, los cuerpos tendidos en la arena, el agua llegando a ellos en forma tranquila apenas acariciándolos y llevándoles una sensación de paz y a la vez de éxtasis que nunca habían experimentado.

Cuando las manos del pelirrojo comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo ella se levantó, y sonrojada se retiró a la tienda a cambiarse de ropa.

El mensaje era muy claro, me vuelves loca, pero aún no estoy preparada y sin saber porqué Ron respetaba esa decisión.

Lo que no entendía era porqué ella lo rechazaba de esa manera.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Saliendo de control

Los días seguían pasando, poco a poco Hermione le relataba sus aventuras en Hogwarts, notando que cada vez Ron se disgustaba más por su papel en ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta Ron?

-¿No entiendo como pudiste enamorarte de alguien como yo?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Durante siete años, fui el amigo de alguien famoso, siempre a la sombra de él, era un terrible estudiante, pésimo compañero, y además un inmaduro a tal grado que tú prácticamente te me declaraste, un perfecto inútil.

\- Al parecer no has escuchado todas las cosas maravillosas que has hecho.

\- Soy un buen deportista en eso del ¿Quidditch? – Hermione asintió - Y un buen amigo dudo mucho que esos sean atributos que llamen la atención a las mujeres. No al menos a alguien como tú. Tal vez me elegiste a mí porque Harry siempre te miró como una hermana ¿Y de no ser así?

\- ¡Ahora estás demostrando tu estupidez! – Saltó Hermione - ¡Jamás he visto a Harry con otros ojos más que los de la amistad, siempre me sentí atraída hacia ti y me molesta enormemente que no puedas o no quieras entenderlo.

\- Mira – La cayó Ron – Cuando quiera alguien que resalte mis defectos te llamaré. - Y sin más se marchó a la habitación.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, el verdadero Ron estaba asomando, y la verdad que si bien respiraba tranquila por ese avance, el convivir tantos días con un Ronald mejorado le había parecido realmente gratificante.

Al día siguiente el pelirrojo pidió disculpas por su actitud infantil, y le hizo una pregunta, que sin saberlo Hermione, cambiaría todo.

\- ¿Me explicar eso de la sangre pura e impura?

\- Bueno, mis padres son personas no mágicas, muggles, de hecho nadie en mi familia es mago, por lo tanto se me considera una persona de sangre impura. Luego hay otros que son hijos de un muggle y un mago, se consideran mestizos, aunque he leído que algunos magos consideran que si alguno de los familiares fuera no mago sería también mestizo, por ejemplo Harry, sus padres eran ambos magos, pero su madre provenía de una familia muggle, - Ron asintió demostrando que comprendía – Y por último están los magos de sangre pura, donde absolutamente todos sus ancestros son magos, como tú.

\- ¿Eso me hace superior de alguna forma? – Preguntó Ron poniendo una mueca de superioridad que a Hermione le recordó a Malfoy y sin pensar le propinó una cachetada - ¿estás loca, qué te pasa?

\- Por pensamientos como esos, uno de tus hermanos murió además de otras personas muy queridas.

\- Lo siento.

\- Además, la pureza de tu sangre – agregó despectivamente Hermione – No a impedido que fueras siempre un pelele, inútil e inservible, un flojo sin sentido y responsabilidad, siempre debiendo ser socorrido por Harry y por mí. Tú preciosa sangre no te permitió nunca estar a la altura de nosotros, y sin lugar a dudas siempre has sido no sólo la sombra de Harry, sino la mía también. – No más terminar de hablar, Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca aún aturdida por aquellas declaraciones sin fundamento y sólo dichas por ira y despecho. La mirada de Ron, se tornó oscura y furiosa, asustándola de tal manera que retrocedió. Sin darle tiempo a nada él tomó la varita que descansaba sobre la mesa y exclamó

\- ¡Crucio! – El hechizo impactó en ella sin darle tiempo a contrarrestarlo y cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

\- Ron, por favor, me haces daño, me lastimas – Llegó a decir con sus pocas fuerzas, pero para cuando Ron arrojó su varita al ver lo que había hecho ella se desmayó.

El pelirrojo corrió a su lado, su cara reflejaba un profundo pánico y arrepentimiento.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – Repetía comprobando que la chica estuviera viva y luego de hacerlo, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación acostándola en la cama.

La observó durante largo tiempo, viendo como la respiración se controlaba y revisando sus signos vitales, reparó en sus labios y sin dudarlo, acercó los suyos y la besó suavemente, le sobrevino un mareo y entre nebulosas recordó el primer beso que ella le había dado.

Ella no le había mentido, él la sintió tan dentro de él y un sentimiento de paz lo embargó. Se quedó allí arrodillado en el piso, sosteniendo la mano de la chica. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, se despertó entrada la noche al escuchar un quejido de ella.

Se incorporó y sentó en la cama a su lado, sin soltar su mano, ella balbuceaba incoherencias

\- Ron… manchada tu nariz… Harry eres un gran mago… Ron eres un tonto… no te das cuenta… odio a Lavander… lo odio… lo amo… no te vayas… no me dejes… es una copia de la espada… Ron… yo me atrevo… ahora o nunca… me lastimas… me lastimas Ron… ¡Me lastimas! – Gritó y se incorporó, miró alrededor extrañada y al verlo a su lado retrocedió asustada.

\- No Hermione, perdóname – Y le tendió su varita – Tómala, no la quiero, no si con ella puedo lastimar – Y comenzó a llorar – realmente estoy muy arrepentido.

Ella pareció componerse, Ron soltó su mano y se disponía a levantarse cuando la castaña se arrojó en sus brazos.

\- Lo que dije no es cierto, me hiciste recordar a una persona demasiado desagradable. Tú eres maravilloso.

\- ¿Qué fue eso que te he hecho?

\- Una maldición imperdonable.

\- No era que sólo los magos oscuros las hacían. ¿Significa que soy malo?

\- No Ron, los magos oscuros las utilizaban, pero cualquier mago puede hacerlo. De seguro al sentirte herido en tus sentimientos salió de ti, las maldiciones imperdonables exigen una actitud mental, espiritual y física cuando se las hacen.

\- Pero yo no sé nada de la magia, si apenas me has enseñado algunos hechizos.

\- Si, y los has hecho maravillosamente, mejor que cuando los aprendías en Hogwarts. Tú eres un gran mago, olvida lo que sucedió y nunca dudes de quien eres.

\- No estoy tan seguro ahora de lo que o quien soy, pero recordé nuestro primer beso, realmente fue muy intenso.

\- Si lo fue – declaró Hermione separándose hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, y sin darse cuenta se unieron en un beso, tímido al principio pero que pronto comenzó a tomar intensidad, él apretó más el abrazo aferrándola a su cuerpo y comenzó a sentir descargas eléctricas, que plasmaban en su mente, poco a poco algunos de sus recuerdos.

Recostó a Hermione y se tumbó sobre ella, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo femenino, sin ser rechazado por ella que por el contrario, comenzó a revolver sus cabellos apretando más el beso.

Levantó su blusa y se apoderó de sus pechos, provocando gemidos en Hermione, cuando sus labios bajaron por su cuello los jadeos se hicieron más intensos como así también los flashes de luz en su cabeza; ella empujaba sus caderas contra las de él rozando su erección, cuando las manos de Hermione recorrieron su espalda y se aferraron a su trasero empujándolo, para sentirlo más profundamente fue él quien no pudo evitar jadear.

\- Te amo, mi sabelotodo hermosa – le declaró provocando que ella suspirara al darse cuenta que la recordaba – Yo seré tu caballero, toda la vida – declaró al tempo de besarla ahogando un gemido de la chica.

De pronto se detuvo tomándose la cabeza y volteándose, desprendiendo la unión, quedando con su espalda apoyada en la cama.

\- ¿Ron? – Hermione estaba preocupada.

\- Mi cabeza – Se quejaba – Va a estallar – Y sin más se desmayó. Hermione se irguió y lo sacudió para que reaccionara, pero estaba totalmente inconsciente.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡ROOOOON! - Hermione gritaba sin parar, se había arrodillado en la cama y sacudía el cuerpo de su novio con fuerza.

Corrió a la playa, se sacó su remera, la empapó y llevándola en su pecho para que mantuviese el agua regresó a la tienda y se la aventó en la cara pero él seguía sin reaccionar.

Y sin saber más que hacer se largó a llorar acongojadamente. De repente un quejido la levantó del piso donde había caído y se acercó al pelirrojo.

\- Ron, mi amor. Por favor contéstame.

\- Hermione - llegó a decir él suavemente y la castaña respiró sonriente, estaba reaccionando, corrió a la cocina y le llevó un vaso de agua, levantándolo levemente le dio de beber.

\- ¿Mejor? - Le decía recostándolo sobre su torso y acariciando sus cabellos rojos.

\- Mejor - Contestaba él - Comenzaron a aparecer recuerdos y de pronto mi cabeza no pudo con tanta información.

\- Creo que los momentos intensos te generan que recuerdes las cosas - Declaraba ella sonrojándose.

\- Es muy probable - Contestaba él irguiéndose y observándola - No ayuda mucho verte casi desnuda. - Le decía sonriendo y mirándole el busto que se mostraba erguido dentro de un sostén transparente por el agua que lo había empapado.

Ella se tapó con los brazos y lo miró retadora y él se acercó besándola, intentando retomar el asunto que habían dejado pendiente al desmayarse.

\- Aguarda - Ella lo separó y ante la mirada interrogante de él prosiguió - No quiero que te suceda lo de recién.

\- No creo que el desmayo…

\- Tú lo estás diciendo, no crees, ante la posibilidad que así sea, debemos mantenernos lo más alejados posible.

\- ¡Alejados! ¡Si parece que yo estoy aquí y tu en Inglaterra! - Le gritó él levantándose y luego se tambaleó.

\- ¡Ron! - Ella se levantó tomándolo del brazo y él se soltó bruscamente

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Y cúbrete! ¡Así no logras que desee separarme de ti!

\- ¿Separarte?

\- ¡Mira Hermione! Yo aún tengo muchas lagunas, pero hay algo que tuve en claro desde que te vi y ni sabía quien eras, que algo por ti sentía, y no puedo soportar más estar lejos de ti, se me hace físicamente imposible mantenerme distante a los deseos que me provocas cuando te me acercas, cuando te veo. Pero soy un caballero, o quiero creer que lo soy, o tal vez mi educación me impide hacer algo en contra de lo que tú no deseas, no lo sé, pero te ruego que dejes de tentarme. Para ello lo mejor será que nos distanciemos, yo no puedo evitar querer arrojarme sobre ti apenas te veo y mira que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.

\- Te comprendo, en cierta forma me sucede lo mismo. Pero yo lo manejo de otra manera.

\- No sé de tus maneras, yo sólo se que no puedo estar sin tocarte y sin sentirte, tal vez mi forma de amarte no sea la correcta, pero siempre respetaré lo que tu decidas, por eso te ruego no me lo hagas más difícil. - Y se marchó de la habitación.

Hermione se secó la remera y el sostén, y salió de la tienda buscando a Ron. Lo encontró juntando algunas ramas y hojas en la playa.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Intentaré hacerme un albergue.

\- ¡Eso es extremista Ronald! - Le gritó la castaña - Podemos compartir la tienda, yo dormiré en el sillón y tú en la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué tú en el sillón?

\- Porque sí.

\- ¡No! Yo dormiré en el sillón.

\- ¡Cómo quieras, no voy a discutir por un maldito sillón! - Y la chica se marchó enojada, cuando Ron entró en la tienda horas después la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada y un plato de comida aún caliente reposaba en la mesa.

Calculó que ella estaría ya dormida. Pero no era así, dentro de la recámara Hermione lloraba.

De repente él golpeó a la puerta. Se enjuagó las lágrimas y dijo

\- Adelante - El pelirrojo se asomó.

\- ¿Lloras?

\- No es nada, mañana estaré bien - Contestaba ella

\- Soy un insensible, olvidé por completo lo que te hice.

\- ¡Olvídalo!

\- ¿Tu estás bien? - Deseaba gritarle que no, que quería que él estuviese junto a ella en la cama tomando posesión de su cuerpo, sin embargo contestó.

\- Si, un poco cansada. - Él anhelaba contestarle que con gusto le cedería sus brazos para que durmiera cómodamente entre ellos y que le brindaría el calor de su cuerpo para mantenerla abrigada y mucho más pero sólo dijo.

\- Hasta mañana, descansa - Y cerró la puerta quedando tras ella, sin poder evitar escuchar como la castaña comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

Tenía muchas dudas, como saber que era ese hechizo que había echo sin saber cómo, se sintió en ese momento poderoso y como que una fuerza lo invadió tomando control absoluto de su mente y cuerpo.

El poder experimentado lo enalteció de tal manera que se sintió todopoderoso, pero al verla caer desmayada a Hermione ese poder dejó de tener sentido.

Sin embargo lo que ella había dicho lo enojó, en cierta forma no creyó en sus palabras porque él se sentía mejor que ella en muchos sentidos, sin saber como, intuía que era más poderoso que ella.

Cuando ella le contaba los relatos pensaban que eran mentiras, inventos para denigrarlo ya que en ningún momento se veía reflejado en esas situaciones tan ridículas, pero llegó a recordar algunos de esos momentos y se sintió avergonzado de su actuar.

Definitivamente él ya no era así, no era la misma persona que su mente y las historias de Hermione le relataban, lo que aún no sabía era si esa nueva esencia era buena o mala.

Algunos días más se sucedieron, y se había instaurado una situación similar a la guerra fría entre ellos dos, se hablaban muy poco, Hermione continuó con sus relatos, haciéndolos más breves, el contacto era prácticamente nulo y por supuesto las salidas en dúo se habían acabado.

Se distribuyeron las tareas de recolección de agua y comida en diferentes días y horarios para no deber ir junto ni siquiera al manatial, donde Hermione disfrutaba el agua fresca ante el agobiante calor, mientras Ron disfrutaba del mar.

Disfrutar era un decir ya que los dos se sentían cada vez más miserables.

Ron por estar alejado de ella y Hermione por continuar siendo tan intransigente.

Al medio día el calor era tan agobiante que se refugiaban en la tienda y aprovechaban para practicar hechizos y contarle algo más de su vida.

Pero era imposible para ambos permanecer separados, lo hacían físicamente, pero sus mentes estaban todo el día pensando el uno en el otro.

Cuando Hermione salía de la tienda se quedaba mirando como Ron, en el medio del agua permanecía estático con una lanza en la mano aguardando pescar algún pez. Se admiraba de cómo su físico se hizo más fuerte en esos días, y el bronceado le quedaba aún mejor, se maravillaba de esos bíceps que parecían invitarla a perderse entre los brazos masculino y definitivamente cada vez era mayor la idea de que en lugar de que clavase un pez en el agua hiciera lo mismo con ella pero no con esa lanza, pero no podía, la idea rondaba cada vez más en su mente pero el porque de su negación era muy simple, no conocía ningún hechizo de protección, y no tenía ninguna pócima. No podía arriesgarse a quedar embarazada en esa isla, ni por el momento y por supuesto ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntarle a él si conocía algún medio de cuidado. Se rió de sus pensamientos, Ron apenas recordaba quien era, se imaginaba la situación preguntándole si sabía como protegerse, si apenas podía manejar la transformación de los objetos. Sacudió la cabeza evitando esos pensamientos y marchándose para evitar distraerlo.

Pero Ron a pesar de su física inmovilidad no podía evitar mirar a Hermione. ¿Por qué tenía que vestir ese diminuto bikini? Debía reconocer que hacía un calor de los mil demonios pero no ayudaba en nada a su intención de no hacer nada con ella. Es más ya de sólo mirarla tenía otra erección. ¿Cuál sería? ¿La tercera del día? ¡Y eso que recién comenzaba el mismo! Maldijo por enésima vez al calor, a la poca ropa y a sus lascivos pensamientos. Pero ella se había alejado de él respetando su pedido y él debía respetarla a ella. Divisó un pez y sin dudar lo pescó, contento con su nueva habilidad se marchó a la tienda para solucionar su problema hormonal. Luego de algunos minutos y ya más relajado aún no podía dejar de pensar en la castaña, y lo peor era que si bien intentaban estar lo más separados posibles algunas tareas exigían que fuesen juntos, como por ejemplo la recolección de las frutas de los árboles. ¿Por qué él tenía que ayudarla a subir a ella? ¿Por qué simplemente no le explicaba cual eran las más maduras y él las sacaba? ¡No! Debía sostenerla mientras ella se encaramaba y además desde abajo la vista era monumental. ¡Maldición! Otra erección, eso no iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo más.

Mientras Ron solucionaba otra vez su problemita físico Hermione no estaba mejor, se había refugiado en el manantial y se había tirado al agua para mermar su calor, que no sólo se debía a las altas temperaturas climáticas sino también al calor abrasivo que surgía en su vientre al recordar cuando Ron se subía a los árboles para sacar las frutas, sus músculos se tensaban de tal manera que le era difícil sacarle la vista de encima y no desear ser el tronco de esos árboles para que él imitara esa posición con ella, imaginaba sus piernas entre las de ella y su virilidad tomando posesión de su ser. ¡No! Era demasiado para contenerse, con lo cual inventó una absurda excusa y tomó ella su lugar. Aún así al recordar el cuerpo de Ron otra vez el calor corporal la envolvió. ¡Maldita sea ser tan cerebral! Pero debía ser fuerte y firme, un hijo era lo que menos quería en ese momento ¡Pero como deseaba practicar para tener uno! ¡Maldita sea por no llevar con ella ninguna poción o aprender ningún hechizo!

Cierta noche ella decidió salir a dar un paseo ya que durante el día era mejor estarse dentro de la tienda y aprovechar para recolectar algunas frutas para la mañana siguiente.

\- Podría acompañarte - Le dijo Ron y ella aceptó, la verdad la oscuridad la asustaba un poco a pesar de contar con la luz de su varita, pero lo cierto era que deseaba la compañía de él.

Comenzaron a caminar y sin darse cuenta se dieron la mano, ambos se miraron extrañados ya que fue un acto total y absolutamente natural, pero que les mandó una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo haciendo que los mismo se unieran en un beso desesperado.

\- ¡Te amo! ¡te amo! - Le decía ella sintiendo los labios apoderándose de los suyos y permitiendo que la lengua de él la invadiera, provocándole aún más enervación.

\- ¡Perdóname! Soy insensible y desconsiderado, sólo pienso en mí.

\- ¡No! Yo también sólo me resguardo en mis miedos y dudas, pero la verdad Ron que aún… - Pero no pudo continuar ya que él se separó y la miró interrogante

\- ¿Quién es Víctor Krum y por qué mi hermana Ginny me dijo que te besaste con él? - Ella sonrió e intentó abrazarlo pero él retrocedió.

\- ¡Ron! – Le gritó ella luego suspiró un poco relajada de poder separarse de él y comenzó a contarle la historia del torneo de los magos y todo lo relacionado con el jugador búlgaro de Quidditch.

\- Así que lo besaste.

\- parece que no escuchas, él me besó y yo…

\- Y tú te dejaste. - La interrumpió

\- Yo lo rechacé - Lo corrigió - Debemos pelear por todo.

\- Creo haber recordado y me has comentado que eso lo hacemos muy bien.

\- Lo hemos hecho durante siete años, pensé que con el noviazgo las peleas cederían un poco. - Ella se detuvo ya que habían llegado al manantial. La luna se reflejaba en el agua y deba una apacible sensación de bienestar, pero Ron parecía no ceder al encanto del lugar.

\- ¿Acaso las parejas no pelean?

\- Seguramente, pero no por hechos que ya tuvieron su momento y pertenecen total y absolutamente al pasado.

\- En parte tienes razón. ¿Era celoso? - Hermione se echó a reír a carcajadas, el colocó sus brazos en jarra y la miraba aparentemente enojado.

\- Evidentemente aún lo eres, de lo contrario no reaccionarias así y ade…- Pero ella no pudo continuar ya que el pelirrojo se le había acercado y la empujó arrojándola al agua, completamente vestida - ¡RON! - Le gritó ella cuando su cabeza se asomó a la superficie y ahora era él quien reía sin parar - ¿Me ayudas a salir? - Inquirió ella levantando la mano.

\- ¡No, no, no! - Continuaba riendo él - Me tirarás al agua tú a mi.

\- ¡Por favor! No tengo más fuerza que tú - Contestó Hermione muy segura y a pesar que al pelirrojo aún la idea rondaba por su mente se ofreció a ayudarla.

En cuanto ella se aferró a su brazo, hizo fuerza con los dos e impulsándose del borde calizo lo arrojó también a él al agua.

-¡Tramposa! - Le gritaba él y ambos reían. Comenzaron a lanzarse agua y a divertirse, el calor era agobiante y el agua fresca renovó sus energía además de a sus cuerpos.

Sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando y él la tomó de la cintura pegándola a él.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y qué? - Preguntó Hermione.

\- ¿Él besa mejor que yo? - Hermione pasó los brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo y contestó.

\- Nadie besa mejor que tú, ni nunca nadie lo hará. - Y ambos se fundieron en un beso, furioso y apasionado, era evidente que no podían ni querían estar separados y se rindieron a al contacto de sus bocas hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

De repente un rayo surcó los cielos seguido de un sonoro trueno y un aguacero se largó.

\- ¡Debemos regresar a la tienda! - Decía ella.

\- ¿Si ya estamos empapados?

\- Las tormentas eléctricas son peligrosas, más si estás cerca del agua. - respondió justo cuando un rayo caía cerca del manantial.

Sin dudarlo salieron del agua y echaron a correr hasta la tienda, el clima cambió radicalmente y el viento se hizo más fuerte y frío. Una vez dentro ambos se abrazaron para brindarse calor mutuamente.

Sin darse cuenta comenzaron nuevamente a besarse y a sacarse la ropa, dirigiéndose a la habitación y comenzaron a meterse en la cama, él la acariciaba frenéticamente y ella correspondía a las caricias, ambos cuerpos tiritaban, por el frío y la excitación del momento.

\- ¿Segura? - Preguntaba él.

\- ¿Ahora el que duda eres tú? - Ron sonreía.

\- Creo que nunca dejaré de ser un caballero.

\- De eso nunca tuve ninguna duda - respondía ella abrazándolo más fuerte y enganchando una pierna a la cadera masculina, ya nada tenía sentido, si quedaba embarazada sabía que ambos podrían con la situación, además nada aseguraba que ello fuera a pasar, evidentemente sus hormonas ya controlaban su mente.

Ron acariciaba el cuerpo casi desnudo de Hermione, el cual aún tenía la ropa interior y comenzaba a sacársela, mientras ella friccionaba ambos cuerpos sintiendo la enervación de él.

Estaba decidida, iba a entregarse, no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo y ya nada le importaba menos cuento la lengua de Ron se apoderó de su pecho.

Y Ron comenzó a tener otra vez esos malditos flashes en su cabeza, evidentemente ella tenía razón y de alguna manera esos intensos momentos lo afectaban demasiado, pero a la vez era imposible detenerse, deseaba a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, debía poseerla, para poder sacarse las dudas que carcomían su mente desde que despertó semanas atrás en la playa, sin saber quien era.

De su nariz comenzó a salir sangre, Hermione se irguió asustada pero antes de poder decir nada Ron no resistió y nuevamente se desmayó.

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¡No otra vez! ¡Ron por favor! - Ella se levantó y se puso un vestido que estaba sobre la cama. Y se acercó a él nuevamente sacudiéndolo y colocándolo boca arriba de la cama, verificando que la hemorragia nasal se detuviera y haciendo algunos hechizos para detener la misma.

Ron continuaba sin responder a sus ruegos y otra vez sintió la misma desesperación de días atrás.

\- Es mi culpa, debí detenernos, debí detenerme. ¡Reacciona!

Se estaba desesperando cuando escuchó una voz que la esperanzó.

\- Por fin los encuentro – Volteó para ver a Harry, acompañado de varios aurores.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Dudas

Hermione salía presurosa del ministerio. No quería perder un instante más en estar con Ron en el hospital, pero alguien la llamó, al voltear pudo reconocer a Harry.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Le preguntó su amigo

\- Bien - Contestó retomando su camino.

\- ¿Podemos tomar algo antes que regreses a San Mungo? - Ella asintió, debía aclarar las cosas con Harry y juntos fueron a una cafetería muggle a las afueras del ministerio.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la audiencia?

\- Todo quedó aclarado, ante el peligro desaparecimos, y ellos me han informado de todo lo sucedido y lo que debemos hacer y harán a partir de ahora.

\- Cuando los encontré… - Intentó hablar Harry pero ella lo interrumpió.

\- Nada pasó entre Ron y yo, igualmente no sería nada del otro mundo. ¿Somos novios, no?

\- No me refería a eso.- El moreno se sonrojó - Es que el estado de él era bastante peculiar y a ti no te vi mejor.

\- Mira Harry, estábamos hacia casi un mes allí varados, yo luchando porque él recobre parte de su memoria y él por recordar.

\- Me dio la sensación que estaban ocupados en otra cosa - Sonreía el chico.

\- ¿Por la desnudez de Ron? Que te puedo decir, estar junto a él en una isla desierta era un sueño hecho realidad - Sonrió Hermione más relajada - Lástima que ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre.

\- Pero se veía que hacía un esfuerzo bastante grande - Ya Harry comenzaba a carcajear.

\- ¡Basta Harry! ¡Ron está inconsciente en el hospital y tú aquí haciéndome chistes de mal gusto!

\- Perdona Hermione no quise importunarte, es que me preocupo por ti, no te veo bien.

\- Simplemente estoy cansada.

\- Descansa.

\- No hasta que Ron se recupere o al menos se despierte.

\- Como quieras. Bueno, yo voy a la academia. Nos estamos viendo. Cuídate. - Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hasta luego Harry. - Y se marchó al hospital.

Dos días más habían pasado, Ron comenzó a abrir los ojos, se incorporó sobre sus codos y observó la blanca habitación, ya no estaba en la tienda, miró al costado de su cama; allí estaba Hermione, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos en el lecho, sentada en una posición que le pareció bastante incómoda.

\- Hermione – La llamó dulcemente. Ella comenzó a despertar.

\- ¿Ron?

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

\- Nos rescataron, estamos en San Mungo y hace tres días que estás inconsciente. Tú… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

\- Lo recuerdo todo. ¿Tú estás bien?

\- Si, pero tu memoria…

\- Ha vuelto, pero no he olvidado los últimos días, no he olvidado lo que te hice, yo te lancé una maldición.

\- Fue una reacción…

\- Criminal – Completó él.

\- Iba a decir extraña, igualmente yo no voy a presentar cargos contra ti, las circunstancias fueron más que atenuantes.

\- Siempre la defensora de pobres y ausentes.

Hermione iba a protestar cuando Molly entró y al verlo despierto llamó a toda la familia que aguardaba fuera de la habitación, pronto la misma se inundó de cabelleras rojas saludando y abrasando a Ron dejando la conversación inconclusa.

Más, luego de la familiar invasión, ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de hablar, el Ministerio había reestablecido la situación de sus padres y ella fue con ellos.

Los funcionarios del Consejo le informaron lo que debía informarles a sus progenitores, ahora más que nunca debían guardar las apariencias con el mundo muggle, y si bien ella estuvo desconforme de deber mentirles, no tuvo otra opción que acatar las órdenes impartidas.

Sus padres creyeron en sus mentiras y sin opción ni fuerzas para filosofar sobre esa actitud se dedicó a descansar.

Diariamente escribía a Ron, pero este no respondía sus cartas, no le extrañó ya que sabía perfectamente lo poco que le agradada, además intuyó que él también estaría descansando, pero el cuarto día recibió una nota de Ginny que la sorprendió:

 _Querida amiga:_

 _Lamento molestarte, pero Ron está extraño. ¿No podrías venir? Te quiere Ginny._

Luego de hablar con sus padres, se apareció en la madriguera.

\- Sabía que vendrías.

\- Tu nota me preocupó.

\- No más lo que te preocupará la actitud de Ron – La contestación de Ginny la asustó y luego de saludar a Molly subió a la habitación del pelirrojo.

\- Adelante – ordenó el chico luego de escuchar el llamado a la puerta – Hola – La saludó al verla sin abandonar su postura, se hallaba sentado frente a un escritorio, tomando unas notas. Lo cual extrañó profundamente a Hermione.

\- Hola – igualmente contestó - ¿Cómo estas?

\- Mejor que nunca – la respuesta no la sorprendió, lo que lo hizo fue la seguridad con la que fue dada.

\- ¿Recibiste mis cartas?

\- Si, no tuve oportunidad de responderlas. ¿Estaba obligado a hacerlo?

\- No, para nada y no debes ponerte a la defensiva conmigo.

\- Te conozco, vas a comenzar un discurso sobre la expectativa de la otra persona en espera de una respuesta y bla, bla, bla.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione no sabía como reaccionar ante Ron, generalmente se hubiese molestado, pero lamentablemente él tenía razón, era exactamente lo que le iba a decir.

Esta actitud nueva de Ron, le era totalmente desagradable, no era como lo comenzó a percibir luego de la guerra, más madura y seria, sino que era despectivo e incluso soberbio en su respuesta.

\- Al parecer si que me conoces demasiado. – declaró acercándose, y Ron cerró el pergamino impidiendo que leyera lo que escribía. - ¿Qué haces?

\- Ideas para la tienda.

\- Yo también te conozco y mientes. – El sonrió de lado.

\- Tienes razón, son cosas personales.

\- Pensé que no teníamos secretos.

\- No, no teníamos secretos, esto es algo sólo mío.

\- Si necesitas mi ayuda…

\- Mira Hermione, yo tengo mucho en que pensar, la experiencia que vivimos fue muy reveladora para mí. Además no debo decirte que me siento pésimo cuando te veo, por lo ocurrido, por supuesto – aclaró cuando la castaña abrió los ojos en señal de pánico – Yo te quiero, eso nunca nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar – Hermione soltó su suspiro de relajación, pero intuía un pero que no tardó en llegar – pero, necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar en estas cosas que surgen en mí y que no les encuentro sentido.

\- Quisiera ayudarte…

\- Creo que lo mejor será separarnos un tiempo, hasta que despeje mis dudas. – Hermione sentía que el piso había desaparecido y caía en un abismo oscuro e interminable, pero su orgullo fue más fuerte.

\- ¿Dudas, qué dudas? – preguntó irritándose.

\- No quiero discutir.

\- Creo que debe ser la primera vez que no lo deseas.

\- Puedes calmarte, no tenemos que dramatizar – Hermione respiró varias veces, debía recurrir a toda su lógica para interpretar lo que sucedía, pero para eso necesitaba tiempo, que Ron lo quería negar, entonces su intelecto la salvó nuevamente.

-Disculpa. Mira, en un par de meses me iré a Hogwarts, y tendrás prácticamente todo un año para solucionar tus dudas, al menos comparte conmigo estos meses y luego te tomas tu tiempo. – Ron pareció reflexionar, luego se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella.

\- Realmente eres una bruja inteligente – Le decía abrazándola y adoptando la postura que ella conocía de él, más relajada y distendida– Te voy a premiar por tus conocimientos – Y sin más la besó, fue un beso intenso, profundo que hizo que los cabellos de la nuca de ella se erizaran, como nunca lo había sentido, un calor nació en sus entrañas o más abajo provocando que sus piernas se aflojaran y que sus mejillas ardieran. Ron haciendo uso de su fuerza la alzó, tomando sus piernas y colocándolas sobre sus caderas, friccionando ambos cuerpos y provocando gemidos en Hermione ante el contacto.

Giró y la recostó en la cama colocándose sobre ella, bajando sus labios al cuello, por más que ella sentía pesar por las anteriores declaraciones de él, su intensidad la envolvían de tal forma que no podía evitar sentirse una muñeca entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Oh Ron! – No pudo evitar ella jadear.

\- Veo aquí un punto débil – fue su cálido aliento sobre el cuello más que su declaración lo que terminó de enloquecerla, lo tomó de sus cabellos y besó con tal intensidad que ni ella conocía.

\- Tú eres mi punto débil – Le decía entre besos húmedos, mojando con su lengua el labio inferior de él y mordiéndolo, impulsando sus caderas hacia arriba profundizando la fricción de ambos cuerpos. Él no pudo evitar jadear – Veo que tú también los tienes – Sonrió.

\- Tú eres la causa de mi debilidad – llegó a decir él y de pronto sintió que la conexión se perdía, no la corporal, ya que ambos cuerpos continuaban friccionándose pero sí la espiritual, aparentemente él había dicho algo que lo perturbó.

De repente alguien golpeó la puerta y ambos se separaron acomodando las prendas apenas desacomodadas. Y sus cabellos totalmente despeinados.

\- ¡Chicos! El almuerzo está listo. ¿Bajan? – Era Molly.

\- Ya vamos mamá – Dijo Ron disgustado pero a su vez paradójicamente calmado de poder salir de esa situación. La miró y tendió la mano – Vamos - le dijo una vez que su respiración se calmó al igual que la de ella.

El almuerzo transcurrió en silencio, salvo por las preguntas de Ginny con respecto al naufragio, ya que Ron, aparentemente no había comentado nada, ella intentó contar algunas cosas pero también mantuvo el misterio con respecto a la travesía.

\- En cuanto el avión aterrizó luego de varias maniobras en el aeropuerto y notaron su ausencia, pronto se elevó la búsqueda de ustedes, en cuanto vimos sus rostros en cadena nacional fue una alarma general. ¡Lo único que nos faltaba! Que descubrieran cómo habían desaparecido. Por suerte el Primer Ministro declaró que ustedes debieron bajar antes de despegar el avión, las azafatas no notaron su ausencia y por ello la confusión. Y que ustedes al ser menores se hallaban protegidos por las leyes y por ese motivo no daban su paradero ni información.

\- ¿Ustedes compartieron la misma habitación? – Preguntó Molly, interrumpiendo la historia de Harry, lo más calmada que pudo pero haciendo que a Hermione se le cayera el tenedor y que Ron la mirara con ganas de matarla. Los demás miembros en la mesa quedaron mudos, incluso Harry, fue Ginny la única que reaccionó.

\- ¡Mamá! – Le gritó – Primero que nada, esa es una pregunta que deberías hacerla en privado y segundo estamos hablando de Hermione – La dama la miró interrogante. – Ella es una chica con altos principios morales, nunca haría algo así, no al menos sin estar comprometida. – Molly quedó pensativa, y por un instante una aparente sonrisa asomó en su rostro, Hermione seguía sin poder reaccionar, Ron se levantó de la mesa diciendo.

\- Permiso, si pretenden seguir ventilando nuestras intimidades, al menos tengan la decencia de hacerlo cuando no estamos. – Miró a Ginny con furia y luego volteó a ver a su madre – Descuida mamá, Hermione continúa siendo una niña inmaculada, al menos por mi parte, lo que haya hecho antes de estar conmigo es asunto suyo.

\- ¡Ron! – Se levantó ella ofendida – Yo no he hecho na… - He hizo silencio, profundamente avergonzada bajando la mirada, sin embargo él sonrió de lado, confirmando lo que ya intuía pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntar, de repente no entendía porque se comportaba de esa manera y hacia sentir a Hermione tan abochornada. Pero a pesar de sentirse así de su boca salió la siguiente frase.

\- Allí lo tienes, es una niña virgen y así se quedará, hasta que ella misma lo disponga. – Luego se marchó dejándolos a todos anonadados.

\- Siento mucho haberte ofendido mi niña – Le decía Molly ante la mirada dura de todos lo presentes.

\- Disculpe señora Weasley, pero… - Iba a agregar que debería meterse en sus asuntos y no en los de los demás pero al notar la cara de la dama impactada por el trato tan frío por parte de ella solo agregó – Permiso – Yendo tras Ron.

Lo encontró apoyado en el tronco de un árbol en el jardín.

\- ¡Ronald Billius Weasley! – Le gritó, él ni siquiera volteó, sabía que se le avecinaba una tormenta, pero ahora sabía muy bien como frenarla. - ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

\- Te miraré cuando me hables, no cuando me grites – Contestó serenamente dejando a Hermione estática a su lado.

\- Esa postura de superado, no te salvará de lo que te espera – Amenazó. Pero al estar a su alcance él la abrazó y acorraló contra el árbol y su cuerpo, arremetiendo directo a su cuello, el cual lamió, sintiendo que las piernas de ella se aflojaban y su respiración se agitaba.

\- Perdóname – Le decía apenas susurrando al oído – Era la única forma de que mi madre no nos moleste más. Además en bueno que piensen que tú y yo no hemos hecho nada.

\- No hemos hecho nada – Aclaró ella.

\- Eso lo veremos – Entonces sus manos se adentraron en su blusa y comenzaron a jugar con sus pechos, mientras que sus labios se apoderaban de su boca, la lengua la invadía, y esa sensación de dominación volvió a embargarla.

Le era prácticamente imposible resistirse a esas emociones que la nueva seguridad de Ron le provocaba, pero sabía que estaba mal, sabía que a pesar de sentirse ofendida, lo dicho por Ginny era cierto, ella era convencional, siempre pensó que esperaría no a casarse para entregarse a un hombre pero si a tener un compromiso fuerte con esa persona, compromiso que en este momento no sentía por parte de Ron y debía mantener su creencia, al menos esta y haciendo un uso de sus fuerzas empujó a Ron lejos de su cuerpo, el frió que sobrevino a la separación de los cuerpos la ayudó a fortalecer su decisión.

\- No hemos hecho y no haremos nada, no al menos hasta que tú aclares tus dudas. Hasta mañana, me voy a mi casa, iré a saludar a tu familia – Dicho o cual se marchó dejando a Ron boquiabierto y sin argumentos para detenerla.

Él sabía que ella tenía razón, no podría estar íntimamente con ella, por más que su cuerpo se lo pidiera a gritos si sus sentimientos estaban en constante cambio.

No dudaba que amaba a Hermione, pero había algo que lo atormentaba.

Pasaron los meses, ella cumplió sus dichos, y cuando estaban a solas, en cuanto la situación amenazaba con salirse de control, aún no entendía como pero ella se las ingeniaba para eludirlo, realmente admiraba su determinación, ya que él quedaba devastado y con su cuerpo doliéndole incluso cuando se autosatisfacía para aplacar el sufrimiento que su alejamiento le provocaba.

Hermione no estaba mejor, realmente cada vez le era más difícil desistir de la sensual influencia de Ron, quien poco a poco había encontrado todos sus puntos sensitivos, pero al pensar que él tenía dudas rápidamente la enfriaba, al menos el tiempo justo para salir prácticamente corriendo y debiendo recurrir a la satisfacción personal en demasiadas ocasiones al recordar las manos de Ron sobre lugares que nunca nadie había tocado, nadie excepto ella.

Llegó el día de partir. Él único en ir a despedirse fue él, ya que los demás tenían demasiado trabajo o responsabilidades.

Ya se había despedido de Ginny que ingresó al tren y ellos quedaron en la plataforma.

\- Bueno – le dio ella suspirando – Aquí comienza tu tiempo para aclarar dudas, espero que las puedas solventar y que cuando tomes una determinación, sea la que mejor te convenga.- Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se marchó a punto de llorar, no quería demostrar debilidad, no frente a él. Había perdido esos meses en acompañar a sus padres, ayudar a Ginny con sus problemas con Harry, aprender algo más sobre los quehaceres con Molly y huir del acoso sexual de Ron, por lo tanto no pudo sacar ninguna información que le fuera de utilidad con referencia a las dudas de él. No era una tonta, de seguro tenía relación con el altercado, por así llamarlo que tuvieron, esperaba que no fuese más que ello.

Subió al tren y acomodó su equipaje. Él continuaba en la plataforma mirándola, simplemente mirándola y ella no lo dudó, salió corriendo, bajó del tren y se arrojó a los masculinos brazos que abiertos la esperaban, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, sin importarles nada, ni siquiera las decenas de cabezas que se asomaban por las ventanillas para observar la ardiente escena.

\- Te ruego pienses en mí antes de tomar tus decisiones, te ruego pienses en todo lo que te amo, yo nunca te olvidaré, no me olvides tú a mí.

\- Yo también te amo Hermione y jamás te olvidaré, pero debo pertenecerte por completo no a medias y así me siento ahora. Te prometo que tome la decisión que tome siempre primero te pondré a ti entre todas mis opciones.

El tren comenzó a arrancar.

\- Debo irme – Le decía ella besándolo nuevamente y colocándole algo en el bolsillo de su túnica – Ábrelo cuando me haya ido – Le pidió y salió corriendo, colgándose de una de las manijas y despidiéndolo con la mano antes de entrar en el compartimiento.

Él se quedó allí, observando como se marchaba, y dudando si no estaba equivocándose, si estos sentimientos nuevos, eran producto de algo que escaparía a su entendimiento y pensando que tal vez debería echar todo por la borda, y dejarse llevar por lo que Hermione le hacía sentir.

Pero… ¿Qué le hacía sentir?

Un enjambre de sentimientos lo invadió amor, pasión, amistad, protección, seguridad e inseguridad, pertenencia, definitivamente él le pertenecía pero también sabía muy bien lo que quería dilucidar, no tenía dudas, sólo tenía una y era una muy preocupante y atemorizante que lo ponía en tensión, si bien intentó olvidarse de sus interrogantes pensando que lo mejor era no destapar esa caja de Pandora la curiosidad era cada vez más fuerte.

Sintió el peso en su bolsillo y tomó el pequeño sobre, lo abrió cuidadosamente; una carta, no lo sorprendió pero al abrirla una fina cadena de plata cayó al piso y él se agachó a tomarla.

Colgando de la misma había una medalla con forma de medio corazón con el nombre de Hermione.

Leyó la carta.

 _Mí amado Ron:_

 _Durante toda mi vida las palabras fueron algo que supe manejar con habilidad, hasta hoy._

 _Hoy me separo de ti, realmente por primera vez, dejándote con dudas que nublan tu alma. Sean cuales fueran dichas interrogantes, no permitas que dañen tu espíritu._

 _Debo confesarte que esta seguridad que has plasmado en estos últimos meses, me agradó, pero tú ya sabes; te amo niño, te amo hombre, te amo con tus defectos y te amo por tus virtudes; te amo porque sí. Es la primera sensación que no puedo descifrar y realmente no me interesa hacerlo y a su vez es la más poderosa que alguna vez colmo mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi corazón._

 _Aquí te dejo parte de él, parte de mi corazón, un símbolo que significa que te pertenezco y que nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso. Tú lo has dicho infinidad de veces, yo lo escribo para que quede eternamente, como un compromiso._

 _Dicen que uno es esclavo de lo que dice y dueño de lo que calla, también hay quienes establecen que las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero lo que escribimos quedará siempre como recordatorio, como una promesa cierta y duradera. Espero que no seas esclavo de tus sentimientos, que no te sientas apesadumbrado por amarme, espero, que al igual que yo, sientas que es un sentimiento liberador, que sólo te lleva más a la perfección._

 _Soy incompleta por mi misma, pero completa a tu lado. Me encantaría saber que cuando regrese tú piensas lo mismo que yo._

 _Recuérdame, suéñame, ámame, nunca dejes de hacerlo._

 _Tú Hermione._

Levantó la vista. Lamentablemente tenía un camino muy difícil por delante, y no sabía a quien recurrir.

Por semanas apeló a sus seres más cercanos, incluso a aquellos a los que nunca hubiese siquiera hablado, Percy entre ellos. Si bien era el hermano con el cual más afinidad tenía en su niñez, su lejanía durante los años más difíciles lo marcó, definitivamente demostró su temple Weasley al final, pero había una brecha abierta que achicar.

Nadie lo pudo ayudar, ni siquiera la información que encontraba, días inmerso en libros que no solventaban su duda, sino que le mostraban un mundo ideal, pero que él por algún motivo rechazaba o descreía.

Durante las noches intentando dormir, la única forma de alcanzar la paz era sosteniendo esa mitad de corazón, que le pertenecía; de alguna manera era lo único que le parecía seguro, el amor de ella, pero era ese mismo amor lo que le generaba tantas interrogantes. Y en la oscuridad, antes de caer en las tierras de Morfeo susurraba.

\- Mí Hermione, mi fuerza ¿O mi debilidad?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Descubrimientos**

Cuando agotó todos los medios posibles de investigación, recurrió a aquel único recurso que le quedaba por cotejar.

Ron llegó a la casa de su tía, su madre se había sorprendido cuando le dijo que iba a verla.

La anciana abrió la puerta y lo miró sorprendida

\- ¿Dónde está tu novia muggle?

-Está en Hogwarts, además nos hemos tomado un tiempo- respondió y luego acotó- Un breve tiempo – La dama lo miró aún más anonadada - ¿Siempre dejas a tus visitas en la puerta?

\- Pasa – Contestó corriéndose a un lado. Fueron a la sala y rápidamente una elfina apareció - ¿Té? – Le preguntó la dama.

\- Por favor- Contestó. Luego de ser servidos y que la elfina se marchara Ron habló – Necesito saber sobre el poder de la pureza de la sangre. He recurrido a la biblioteca, pero la mayoría de los libros que hablan de la superioridad de los magos puros han sido reservados y sólo pueden acceder algunos miembros del Ministerio a ellos.

\- Aquí tienes todos los ejemplares, en nuestra biblioteca particular, puedes acceder a ellos cuando te plazca, pero ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Hasta donde puede afectar a mi magia, todas aquellas experiencias que marcaron mi vida, mi crianza, mis amigos, mi novia impura. – A la dama le temblaron las manos de tal manera que su taza casi se cae.

\- Tú nunca has sido demasiado bueno utilizando tu magia.

\- Siempre he vivido a la sombra de los demás, pero hace un tiempo que eso ha cambiado. He sentido una poderosa sensación, muchas veces dominándome y en cierto sentido me agrada la seguridad que experimento, pero a su vez las dudas empañan estas experiencias y quiero cambiarlo.

\- Lo dices desde tu accidente.

\- ¿Te has enterado?

\- Por supuesto soy tu familia, estoy enterada de todo.

\- Por eso mismo recurrí a ti. Mis padres – agitó la mano al aire – Son un caso perdido, de mis hermanos, Percy, el único con el cual podría dialogar es un pedante insoportable, además dudo mucho que pueda asesorarme. Es por ello que estoy aquí. Para develar los misterios de la sangre.- Refirió misteriosamente. – Sé que soy poderoso, aún más que Harry y Hermione juntos, no sé como, pero así lo siento en este momento, siempre perdí el tiempo en tonterías sin sentido, sumergido en mis miedos e inseguridades. Mi madre no ayudó mucho a ayudar a mi autoestima y mucho menos los amigos con los que me alié.

\- Equivocadamente – Agregó la dama.

\- Hasta donde sé, no tan equivocado, al menos estaba en el bando ganador.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Por tu tono veo que esto continuará.

\- No lo dudes.

\- Algo que no entiendo, Voldemort…

\- No puedes basarte en ese loco, además él era mestizo como tu amigo. Lo que sucedió fue que necesitábamos a alguien que no nos doliera perder. Un chivo expiatorio fácil de señalar.

\- Pero era poderoso.

\- No lo era, era despiadado. Lucius o Bellatrix podrían ser más poderosos que él con suma tranquilidad. Es una pena que ella equivocara su camino. ¿Sabias que estaba enamorada de su primo?

\- ¿Sirius? ¿Pero si ella lo mató?

\- Es que en el camino sus sentimientos se vieron cegados por Tom, él supo engañarla.

\- Pero mi madre le dio muerte. ¿Era tan poderosa?

\- no debo decirte que al matar a Sirius perdió nuestra gracia.

\- ¿Y por qué ambos servían a Voldemort?

\- Porque fue lo que le pedimos.

\- ¿Pedimos? ¿Quiénes?

\- Ni pienses que voy a develarte un secreto tan bien guardado, no hasta que me demuestres tu lealtad.

\- ¿Lealtad? ¿A quién?

\- No a quién, a lo que eres, un mago puro, poderoso, invencible.

\- Entonces… es verdad, la sangre pesa.

\- Y no dudes que así es. Has sido mal asesorado toda tu vida. Nunca imaginé que de todos fueras tú.

\- ¿De todos? – La anciana agitó la mano en señal que no prestara atención a lo que había dicho - Quiero saber más, es im… - Ron se levantó del sofá sacó su varita sin dudar lanzó un hechizo, la elfina que estaba tras la pared se elevó sobre ellos, demostrando un fuerte dolor. – Parece que deberás adiestrar mejor a tu personal, enseñarles que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. – Decía con una voz fría que asustaría al mismo Voldemort.

\- Suéltala. – Ordenó la dama y él obedeció. La pequeña criatura cayó fuerte al suelo, respiraba agitadamente y cuando se pudo colocar de pie exclamó

\- Pigui quería saber si su ama estaba bien. Ronald Weasley siempre fue malo con ella. Yo temía por el ama, ella me indicó que debía asegurarme que todo estuviese en orden.

\- Vete a la cocina – Y la criatura desapareció - ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaba Ron.

\- Magia a un elfo doméstico, es muy difícil hacer que los hechizos atrapen a un elfo, son generalmente muy escurridizos.

\- Pero ella estaba desatenta.

\- Mis elfos nunca están desatentos – Respondía la mujer

\- O sea que tú la pusiste a escuchar – Declaraba Ron sentándose. – No lo hagas más, los elfos son muy amigos de Harry e irán con el chisme de lo que estamos hablando.

\- No mis elfos.

\- ¿Estás segura tía?

\- Extremadamente segura, porque al igual que tú, mi magia los puede atrapar. – La mujer sonreía maliciosamente.

\- Dobby dejó en su lugar a Lucius, si fuera tan poderoso como dices…

\- Lucius estaba con la guardia baja apuntando a Potter, de lo contrario no hubiese podido impactarlo. Lucius es realmente poderoso, pero tu… - Meneó la cabeza - ¿Dieciocho? – Preguntó.

\- Si, dieciocho jóvenes años tía – Sonreía Ron.

\- Puedes ser el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

\- ¿De seguro que no buscas un nuevo chivo expiatorio?

\- Nunca con uno de nuestra sangre, pero tu amigo, podría ser muy útil.

-¿Harry? No sabes lo que dices. Él es demasiado bueno para intentar apoderarse del mundo.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Segurísimo. – Respondió, pero sentía que algo lo embargaba, esa confianza en sí mismo que a la vez le hacía olvidar todo lo que lo rodeaba, todas aquellas enseñanzas de sus padres y sus amigos, defendiendo constantemente la igualdad, la amistad, el amor.

\- Sé que él pretende a tu hermana.

\- Es verdad.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es capaz de hacer un hombre por amor?

\- No, creo que nunca estuve enamorado. – Ron ni siquiera titubeó en responder y al terminar la frase se sintió extraño.

\- ¿Y la impura?

\- No lo sé, si tengo dudas, no deberá ser verdadero amor, además tú dices que un hombre enamorado es capaz de cualquier cosa y yo definitivamente no haría cualquier cosa por ella. Aunque tampoco contra ella. – Otra ves una respuesta que lo anonadaba, esos no eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿O sí? Lejos de sus interrogantes Muriel continuaba hablando.

\- Si pudieras hacer que Ginebra piense como tú, ella haría que Harry la siga aún en contra de su bondad.

\- Ginny tiene su carácter, no es fácil de manejar, para convencerla habría que engañarla – Ron se detuvo ¿Era él el que hablaba? ¿Engañar a su hermana? ¿No amar a Hermione? ¿Utilizar a Harry como chivo expiatorio? ¿Qué cuernos le pasaba?– No me siento bien – Declaraba aturdido.

\- Es la energía de la casa. La energía de todos los magos puros, tus ancestros, que te rodean, te guían, pero en realidad es tu esencia la que los atrae, si no fuera así te rechazarían y ellos definitivamente te están abrazando.

\- ¿De que estás hablando? – Ron la miraba incrédulo.

\- No me mires como a una loca, ya verás que con el tiempo, tus poderes se expandirán a dimensiones extraordinarias, pero debes ser paciente, debes acatar todas las órdenes, de lo contrario fallarás.

\- Por ahora estoy incómodo – Se levantó – Aún tengo sentimientos fuertes que analizar.

\- ¿Amor?

\- No lo sé, sensaciones que aún están en mí.

\- Si te decides, ya nada te hará dudar. – Ron miraba abajo pensando en todo lo que sentía y lo que dejaba de sentir estando allí – Tu esencia es muy fuerte, no dejarás de ser bueno, si eso es lo que temes, es parte de ti, pero definitivamente ya no estarás a la sombra de nadie.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo seré tu igual, siempre lo seré incluso mientras te enseñe. Aquí no hay diferencias. Sólo somos magos puros, y todos somos iguales. No hay héroes salvadores, ni sabelotodos impertinentes, ni padres intransigentes, ni hermanos superiores. Todos iguales, unidos por un solo objetivo, preservar nuestra magia.

Se despidió, regresaría al día siguiente. Su tía le había abierto un nuevo mundo de posibilidades, poder, superioridad, igualdad, definitivamente era lo que necesitaba.

Los días pasaban, trabajaba con George durante el día, y dos veces por semana iba de su tía a ser instruido en aquellas artes que siempre se le negaron y que cada vez estaba más seguro lo llevaban a la excelencia de la magia.

Su tía le había dicho que debía simular para no ser acosado, por lo tanto los demás días de la semana salía con Harry y estaba con su familia como si nada.

Cierta tarde la anciana le informó que irían a un baile formal, secreto, por supuesto, y que lo esperaba en su casa para luego dirigirse al lugar de reunión.

Se presentó con su traje de gala, viejo y gastado.

\- Lo suponía – Declaró la dama de forma despectiva – Sube al primer piso, en el primer cuarto tienes un traje apropiado y además alguien te peinará como se debe.

Ron subió la escalera y pensó que de haber sido su madre le hubiese reprochado, pero a su tía era aún más difícil decirle no, además el pacto era ese, él obedecía, ella enseñaba y debía reconocer que era una excelente tutora.

La dama lo observaba desde el pie de la escalera, él abrió la puerta del primer cuarto y quedó petrificado con la mano en el picaporte.

Ante él, la imagen de una bruja adolescente, tal vez un año menor que él, desnuda, excepto por sus bragas, se encontraba de pie frente a una enorme cama. Al verlo la muchacha gritó y se tapó con lo primero que encontró y ante esa reacción él cerró la puerta.

Miró a su tía y luego de unos instantes que tomó recuperarse le dijo

\- Este cuarto está ocupado.

\- Te dije la segunda habitación – Y la dama sonrió, él la imitó, ya la conocía bastante.

\- Te escuché perfectamente, dijiste la primera.

\- Te equivocas – Contestó la dama virando – Vístete – Y al irse aclaró por lo bajo – Dije el primer cuarto.

\- Te escuché tía.

\- Muy buenos sentidos, sobrino.

Ron ingresó al segundo cuarto y se encontró con un traje de gala nuevo, a su exacta medida sobre la cama, se despojó de sus ropas y luego de vestirse se observó en el espejo, la verdad cambiaba mucho de esa manera su aspecto, de repente golpearon a la puerta y al indicar que ingresaran una dama con una cesta entró.

\- Soy su estilista – Le declaró – Por favor tome asiento para que pueda asistirlo. – Ron obedeció sentándose y se dejó acicalar por la dama.

Cuando volvió sus ojos al espejo su propia imagen lo impactó, era una versión, mucho mejor, modestia aparte, de Draco Malfoy, el cabello engominado y tirado hacia atrás, con su rostro libre de la mata de cabellos sus ojos tomaban otra perspectiva.

Se miraba de diferentes ángulos y la dama luego de sonreír le dijo.

\- La verdad es que está usted muy guapo.

\- Pensaba en eso, pero no quería ser yo el que lo dijera.

\- Va a ser toda una revelación, y definitivamente uno de los mejores discípulos desde mucho tiempo. – Y sin más se marchó. Luego su tía lo llamó desde la planta baja y salió de la habitación, al tiempo que la muchacha a la cual había sorprendido vistiéndose también lo hiciera.

Realmente era hermosa, el vestido negro se adhería perfectamente al esbelto cuerpo, los altos tacones marcaban más sus piernas que se veían a través de un pronunciado corte en la parte trasera del vestido.

Peinada con un rodete, y algunos rubios mechones cayendo sobre su rostro; con un collar de perlas negras como única joya, lo miró, sus ojos eras azules como los de él y cuando sonrío la perfecta hilera de blancos dientes relució debajo de los labios carmesí. Pero por su mente pronto apareció la imagen de Hermione, despidiéndose en el tren y desvió la mirada.

\- Ayuda a bajar a la muchacha – Gritó su tía y él se acercó ofreciéndole su brazo, la chica se aferró a él y agradeció.

\- Lo cierto es que es la primera vez que visto así, y te agradezco, porque una dama no puede tomarse de la baranda de la escalera, y temo carme con estos tacones, gracias por ofrecerte.

\- Es un placer – Contestó galantemente – O propósito soy…

\- Ronald Weasley. – Lo interrumpió.

\- Estoy en desventaja, yo no sé tu nombre

\- Astoria Greengrass

\- ¿Tienes relación con Daphne?

\- Es mi prima. – Apenas llegaron al final de la escalera la anciana lo alejó de la chica

\- Debes ir acompañado por mí - le decía tomando el lugar de Astoria - Luego podrás continuar departiendo tan amenamente.

Ron no contestó, observó como la muchacha era acompañada por un señor mayor y los seguían, volteo a ver al frente y preguntó

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Al salón.

\- ¿Aquí?

\- No hay lugar más seguro.

\- Excepto…

\- Excepto nada, no hay lugar más seguro – Lo interrumpió la anciana.

Bajaron por unas escaleras a un sótano, Ron pensó que muy lujoso no sería ya que estaban debajo de la casa pero estaba equivocado, el salón era majestuoso, adornado con finas lámpara de veinticuatro candiles, cortinas de un rojo borgoña, adornada con listones dorados, una banda que acompañaba las conversaciones con una suave música y un piso de mármol blanco extremadamente brilloso; pero lo que más lo sorprendió fueron las personas que estaban en el salón, no podía identificar a muchos de ellos, pero definitivamente quienes más llamaron su atención fueron Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, quienes lo miraban con odio.

\- Si las miradas mataran, estaría muerto hace mucho. – Le infería a su tía señalando con los ojos hacia la dirección de la pareja.

\- Tienen un motivo.

\- Por Vold…

\- ¡No! Acaso no has entendido que él no era nadie.

\- Disculpa, ¿entonces?

\- Porque has arrebatado el lugar de su hijo.

\- ¿Draco?

\- Exacto, él debía estar en esta reunión para su presentación en sociedad.

-¿Presentación en sociedad? Y los demás.

\- Astoria y tú.

\- ¿Por qué sólo dos personas?

\- Mira, los adolescentes, suelen ser salvajes, no es fácil manejarlos, adolecen por todo y contra todos, es por ello que sólo iniciamos a una pareja por vez.- El término pareja, lo descolocó – Mira, nadie te está pidiendo que te cases con Astoria, aunque es tu decisión y sería una muy apropiada y por cierto agradable para ti ¿No te parece hermosa?

\- Ciertamente lo es, pero yo… - E hizo silencio, no era momento de nombrar a Hermione

\- Te repito es tu decisión- Decía la dama interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- lo único que voy a decirte es que pasarás mucho tiempo con ella, hasta ahora hemos estudiado la teoría de todas las artes mágicas que conoces, pero más adelante deberán ponerlas en la práctica además de aprender otras nuevas.

\- ¿Deberé luchar contra ella?

\- No hijo, deberán luchar juntos contra nuestros mejores magos, y otras bestias, eso definitivamente los afianzará como buenos… amigos.

\- ¿Realmente no pretendes que me case con ella?

\- Repito será tu decisión, pero debo infórmate lo siguiente, lo que vivirán juntos los unirá, mi esposo si inició junto a mi, igual con Lucius y Narciza y muchas otras de las parejas que aquí vez. Pero como siempre lo digo, es sólo tu decisión - La dama sonrió y se marchó a conversar con otras personas.

Ron se quedó en un costado buscando a otros muchachos de su edad, pero aparentemente el que le seguía en edad debía ser Lucius, con lo cual se sentó con un copa en mano y se dedicó a beber, lentamente, como le había enseñado su tía para no emborracharse además de intercalar cada copa de vino con una de otro líquido no alcohólico.

Recorría el salón con la vista cuando la divisó, al otro lado de la habitación, en una pose de aburrimiento similar a la de él y sus miradas se cruzaron, él la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y ella asintió, ambos se levantaron y se encontraron casi en el centro del salón.

\- Una fiesta un tanto aburrida – decía él.

\- Aunque más no sea el vino es exquisito.

\- No es lo único exquisito – Contestó galante.

\- No tienes que esforzarte por halagarme, no es necesario

\- No me estoy esforzando, sale naturalmente – Y rió, observando sin poder evitar el escote de la muchacha.

\- ¿No será el hecho de deber estar juntos estudiando lo que te motiva a ser galante?

\- Para nada.

\- ¿Y tu novia? Hermione…

\- En Hogwarts. – No pudo decirle que estaban distanciados, algo le decía que debía alejar la posibilidad de romance entre ellos dos, aunque una recóndita parte de su cerebro, seguramente la animal, le decía que se arrojara con todo y sin dudarlo, sacó esos pensamientos y concluyó - ¿Por qué tú no estás en el colegio?

\- Mi padre me eximió de los estudios. Estamos inmersos en algo grande y poderoso, lo que aprenderemos aquí supera en creces a lo que aprenderé en Hogwarts. Es bueno saber que nada distrae tu mente ya que tu novia está allí y tu amigo en la academia- Comentó la chica levantando el rostro masculino apoyando un dedo en su barbilla – Mis ojos están un poco más arriba y definitivamente cuando uno habla con una persona debe mirarla a los ojos – Y sonrió

\- Disculpa – Ron se sonrojó y ella rió más, de repente los acordes de una canción más movida retumbó en el salón y algunas parejas comenzaron a bailar – ¿Me permites? – Solicitó con una reverencia y la chica realizando una femenina pose asintió.

Envolvió en su brazo la cintura diminuta de la muchacha y tomó con su mano la mano que gentilmente la chica le ofrecía y de una manera habilidosa comenzó a desplazarse por el salón.

\- Bailas maravillosamente – Le decía ella.

\- Me han enseñado expertos maestros – Y dirigió su mirada a su tía la cual sonreía complacida. – Además tengo una excelente compañera.

\- Gracias – Bailaron varias piezas, hasta que la música cesó.

Ambos fueron llamados al escenario donde estaba la banda por su tía y el hombre mayor que había visto acompañando a Astoria anteriormente.

\- Señores – Dijo el caballero – Presento en sociedad a Astoria Greengrass, mi hija, para que ustedes decidan si es apta para pertenecer a nuestra comunidad.

Luego tomó la palabra su tía.

\- Señores, presento a Ronald Weasley, mi sobrino, para que ustedes decidan si es apto para pertenecer a nuestra comunidad.

Un ligero murmullo se oyó en el salón, murmullo que incomodó a Ron, ya que suponía lo que significaba, él había luchado contra ellos en el pasado, él había ayudado a destruir a quien ellos habían designado para dominar el mundo, miró a su tía, pero ella le indicó que debía callar.

La fiesta terminó, se dirigió a la habitación para cambiarse.

\- Puedes quedarte con el traje es un obsequio– Le decía su tía.

\- No quiero regalos ni préstamos, no mientras no pueda avalarlos. Disculpa pero no quiero deberte nada tía.

\- Aceptaste usar el traje.

\- Lo acepté por ti, era a ti a quien te disgustaba verme mal vestido, a mi me tiene sin cuidado.

\- Touche – remató la señora.

\- Lo dejaré aquí, además no creo que sea bien visto en mi casa.

\- Eres más astuto que yo

\- Eso quisiera.- Miró hacia abaja pensativo y luego preguntó - ¿Tía?

\- Si

\- ¿Ellos me aceptarán?

\- Si pruebas que eres merecedor de su confianza te aceptarán- y la dama se marchó para que se cambiara.

Se sacó el traje y quedándose en ropa interior se estiró, estaba muy estresado, fue cuando alguien abrió la puerta, él volteó para ver a Astoria observándolo con una sonrisa, luego de unos instantes de mirarlo de arriba abajo declaró

\- Ahora estamos a mano, no era justo que tu pudieras verme desnuda y yo a ti no – Cerró la puerta tras ella y Ron rió, definitivamente Astoria era avasallante.

Resuelta, hermosa, sensual, todo lo contrario a… La imagen de Hermione lo hizo enseriarse, ella no merecía lo que le estaba haciendo, hablaría con ella y finalizaría completamente la relación, de esa forma él también se liberaría y podía dedicarse a estudiar con su tía sin nada que lo distraiga, pero ese pensamiento provocó que lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

No, nunca podría dejar a Hermione, y sin embargo era lo único que lo detenía de lograr ser mejor, paradójicamente sentía que al estar junto a ella era un ser superior.

¿Cómo lidiar con esos sentimientos contrapuestos? ¿Cuál de los dos era el correcto?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Equivocándose**

Ron corría desesperadamente, atravesando una frondosa jungla, sosteniendo de la mano aunque prácticamente arrastrando a Astoria detrás, aún más asustada que él.

Maldecía por enésima vez la prueba e imaginaba que ese bestial animal debía ser un boggart ya que la siniestra criatura duplicaba el tamaño de Aragog, lo cual ya era mucho decir.

¿Por qué arañas? ¿Por qué macrotarántulas? Incluso él se reprochó la ingenua pregunta.

Debían enfrentar sus miedos, y ese definitivamente era el de él.

De repente una pared invisible impactó en su cuerpo, el cual fue aplastado consecuentemente, por el de Astoria.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿No quieren agregar un letrero gigante que diga la cena está lista? – Gritaba, sabiendo que los magos que los adiestraban estaban observando de alguna manera toda la escena.

Pronto, cualquier idea contra alguna persona desapareció, frente a ellos la enorme araña los observaba y se acercaba lentamente como decidiendo a quien atacar primero.

\- Ridikulus – Declaró Ron apuntando a la criatura pero la misma ni se inmutó, Astoria lo miró interrogante – Boggart – Declaró él levantándose de hombros.

\- Mi mayor temor no son las arañas y eso es lo que estoy viendo frente a mi, puedo asegurarte que no es un boggart.

\- tal vez con un avadra – Ron daba ideas

\- Es muy grande, se protegería con su cuerpo impenetrable, e imposible darle a su punto débil, los ojos.

\- Un conjuro combinado

\- Tal vez – Mientras razonaban iban corriéndose de lugar y el arácnido los seguía aún sin tomar acción, como también planeando una estrategia – ¿crucio?

\- No eso la enfurecería – Ron pensaba en como distraer a la bestia para que pudieran darle muerte, entonces recordó su segundo año en Hogwarts – Las arañas le temen al basilisco.

\- ¿pretendes invocar un basilisco?

\- ¡No! Trasforma ese árbol en uno para distraerla y poder impactarla y luego lo deshaces.

\- Bien – Astoria fue veloz en medio segundo cumplió con la orden de Ron y al ver a la enorme serpiente la araña retrocedió dándole al pelirrojo el tiempo justo para que, con una habilidad y sencillez desconcertantes, le impusiera la maldición imperdonable.

El arácnido cayó muerto y el árbol regresó a su estado original.

\- Estuvo cerca – Bufó Ron.

\- Así que le temes a las arañas.

\- Si, al menos por ahora, pero eso no evita que las enfrente. ¿Y tú, a qué le temes? – Astoria dudó y luego respondió.

\- A la vejez – Ron la miró interrogante – Verme arrugada como tu tía – Aclaró la chica.

\- Pero es algo inevitable, todos envejeceremos.

\- Yo no lo haré o lo haré con gracia y no terminando como McGonagall, seca y arrugada, antes me mato.

A Ron le pareció bastante banal la fobia de la rubia, pero él no era la persona indicada para criticarla con lo cual se limitó a asentir.

Se había apoyado en la pared y al esta desaparecer perdió el equilibrio, pero Astoria lo sujetó del brazo para que no cayera en un rápido movimiento que los llevó a estar pegados frente a frente, él estuvo tentado a besarla, era una sensación con la que luchaba desde que la conoció, pero Hermione apareció en sus pensamientos, se separó y le sonrió.

\- Somos un excelente dúo – Sólo aclaró, al tiempo de comenzar a caminar en dirección a un claro donde ya los aguardaban seis magos, entre ellos su tía y el padre de Astoria que lo miraba seriamente.

\- Felicidades, efectivamente solucionado el problema. – Declaraba la anciana.

\- Gracias – respondieron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

\- Ahora vamos, en las próximas semanas tendrán otra prueba, en esta ocasión no sólo no podrán desaparecer sino que además no tendrán sus varitas.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Ron - ¿Pretenden matarnos?

\- Si no aprendes correctamente morirás – Contestó ásperamente el padre de Astoria antes de desaparecer con la chica, para luego hacerlo los otros magos, su tía se le acercó.

\- No le agrado un ápice a ese hombre.

\- Él es así, por algún motivo es sobre protector con su hija. Igualmente tiene razón. – Ron la miró atemorizado.

\- No tengas temor, ya es hora de aprender uno de los mayores privilegios de ser un mago de sangre pura.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no hay límites para tu magia – y también desaparecieron.

Los días pasaban y Ron se maravillaba cada vez más de todos los conocimientos que le impartían, enseñanzas sobre estrategias y técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero especialmente de la magia.

Estando en Hogwarts aprendió mucho, pero esos conocimientos se limitaban a un solo tipo de magia, aquella que el Ministerio aprobaba para ser enseñada.

Y si bien él, al ayudar a Harry sabía de la existencia de otra clase de magia, como la oscura, nunca imaginó que hubiese muchísimas más.

Estaba la magia que surgía de los elementos naturales, la cósmica, la espiritual e infinidad de clases más.

Extraordinariamente todas estas variantes, por así llamarlas, no se invocaban con una varita, cada una requería diferentes pautas para ser ejecutadas, pero en su mayoría mentales.

Él conocía los hechizos verbales pero esto iba más allá.

Ahora entendía porque sus padres nunca se enfrentaban a los constantes desprecios de Muriel, la bruja era sumamente poderosa, peligrosamente poderosa a decir verdad y si bien sabía que nunca dañaría a un pariente, menos uno de sangre pura, de seguro en algún momento les habría mostrado su poder. O al menos eso creía.

\- Nunca lastimaría a ningún mago de sangre pura – Interrumpía sus pensamientos la anciana, dándole a entender que sabía lo que especulaba.

\- Aunque fueran traidores, como somos llamados.

\- Llamarlos así no implica que nosotros creyéramos que eran traidores a nosotros, sino a ustedes mismos.

\- Nunca lo interpretamos de esa manera – respondió Ron pensativo - ¿eso significa que en realidad no estamos en peligro real durante la guerra? ¿Qué hay de Fred? – Sus ojos se nublaron.

\- Los accidentes suceden, las causas de su muerte fueron ajenas a nuestras intenciones.

\- ¿Y cuando me envenenaron?

\- Esa poción no iba dirigida a ti, y lo sabes.

\- Dumbledore – La dama asintió.

\- Además el responsable del equívoco fue aleccionado apropiadamente.

\- No quisiera saber esa parte.

\- deberás, no todo es color de rosa, hay reglas, bastante simples pero total y absolutamente inalterables que se castigan por su quebrantamiento severamente.

\- Entonces durante las pruebas no estamos realmente en peligro – Reflexionaba el pelirrojo.

\- No seríamos directamente nosotros quienes los atacamos, además si no superan la prueba sólo significa que no eran dignos de la sangre que corre por sus venas. Así que ahora basta de charla y a practicar.

Una semana después Ron desplegaba toda su frustración de la mejor manera que sabía hacerlo.

-¡Maldita sea! - mal decía por vigésima vez. Astoria se reía por lo bajo.

\- Creo que de todas las misiones esta es la menos peligrosa - Decía.

\- Tú porque no le tienes fobia a las arañas.

\- ¡Y tú tampoco! - Él la miró interrogante - Si tuvieses fobia, te paralizarías frente al animal y tú no lo haces.

\- Porque yo le huyo al peligro. - Declaró solemnemente y la chica rió más fuerte.

\- Eres todo un caso Ron - Decía meneando la cabeza. El pelirrojo siguió caminando y ella lo observó detenidamente, era alto y bien formado. Por suerte en su estancia en la selva tropical tuvo la oportunidad de observarlo casi desnudo y fue toda una revelación.

¡Era majestuoso! Y más aún desplegando su poder, era un Dios.

Además era amable, y humilde, nunca se vanagloriaba de sus dones aunque él se supiese superior. Sin lugar a dudas era mejor que Malfoy en millones de sentidos y sonrió.

Lo único malo era que al parecer él no daba señales de sentir ninguna atracción hacia ella.

Lo había intentado todo, coquetear cuando la salvaba, cuando debían practicar juntos y provocar en todo momento tener contacto con él pero siempre la separaba suavemente, disculpándose. ¿De qué? Si nunca hacia nada. Pero aún tenía tiempo suficiente para seducirlo y estaba empeñada en lograrlo. Ron le gustaba, más que eso, la atraía, y hacia mucho que ningún hombre provocaba en ella ese efecto. La combinación de su salvaje erotismo y su ingenua actitud la enervaban de tal manera como hacia mucho no sentía.

-¡Maldita sea! - Una nueva maldición la sacó de sus pensamientos, creía que ese era el único defecto de su compañero, una habilidad impresionante para maldecir.

Llegaron a la cueva donde observaron a algunos arácnidos deambulando, lo más probable en búsqueda de alguna presa, llamaron su atención y las bestias rápidamente los siguieron.

Pronto atraparon a uno y eliminaron a los demás.

Iban caminando de regreso a su punto de encuentro, riendo de lo fácil que había sido, cuando de los árboles saltaron algunas arañas más, pero fue lo último que Ron pudo ver o sentir.

Poco a poco fue saliendo de su ensueño, pudo escuchar la voz de Astoria que hablaba con él, o más bien le susurraba palabras de aliento para que despierte. Al enfocar la vista la vio, parecía asustada y nerviosa.

\- ¿Estás mejor? - Su voz temblaba al preguntarle pero la de él ni siquiera salía, comenzó a mover la cabeza y las extremidades y al intentar elevar una pierna la misma le dolió muchísimo - ¡Espera! ¡Tómalo con calma! ¡Te ha mordido una araña! - Sus ojos se abrieron de par a par - ¡relájate! ¡Te di un antídoto y en algunas horas podrás recobrarte por completo! Pero por ahora debes estar recostado.

Obedeció y observaba como la chica llevaba un paño aparentemente a su entrepierna con un líquido que al principio le hacia sentir una puntada pero luego alivió el dolor. Giró la cabeza y pudo ver su pantalón y camisa en el respaldo de una silla y luego sobre ella su ropa interior, se sonrojó sabiéndose desnudo frente a su compañera.

\- No tienes nada de que avergonzarte - Le decía la rubia sonriéndole. Él respondió con una leve sonrisa el cumplido. Se dejó cuidar por ella, quien le sirvió y dio de beber agua y atendió más de lo que correspondía.

Cuando lo elevó para ver si comenzaban a responder sus músculos él llegó a decir.

\- Gracias. Tenías razón, me siento como nuevo.

\- No hay porque, somos compañeros, tú me has salvado muchas veces y nunca te lo agradecí.

\- Eso no es así, siempre has sido muy amable conmigo. - Y ambos se miraron. Ella acercó su rostro al de él pero antes de besarlo la detuvo - Yo estoy aún en cierta forma comprometido.

\- A mi nada de eso me interesa - respondió la muchacha y lo besó.

Ron correspondió el beso, hacía mucho que esperaba ansioso ese momento, Astoria sin darse o cuenta o con intención, eso él no lo sabía, lo incitaba cada vez que estaban juntos y él por caballerosidad y por respeto no sólo a ella sino más a Hermione la rechazaba amablemente.

En ese momento la imagen de Hermione despidiéndose desde el tren lo embargó y se separó lentamente, no podía olvidar esa despedida, que recurría a su mente cuando sabía que estaba actuando mal, y ese era uno de esos momentos.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¡No me rechaces Ron! Me gustas mucho, demasiado - Le imploraba la chica subiéndose sobre él.

\- Astoria… Yo…

\- Lo sé y te repito, no me interesa, déjame amarte, déjame sentirte, yo lo necesito, yo te necesito y tú me necesitas a mí. - Y volvió a besarlo, aferrándose a su cuello y apretando el agarre.

Ron no podía batallar con las sensaciones que surgían, notaba el cuerpo de Astoria vibrar sobre el de él que correspondía al estímulo, casi salvajemente.

Pero no podía apartar su mente de Hermione, sin embargo tampoco podía apartarse de Astoria.

Las sensaciones eran apabullantes, por un lado las emociones que le provocaba el fuerte sentimiento que embargaba su alma por Hermione y por otro la sensual atracción física por aquella mujer que comenzaba a desnudarse sobre él.

Y se dejó llevar, por la segunda de las sensaciones, hacia tiempo que deseaba a Astoria y el jueguito de compañeros de aventuras que compartían los peligros le era demasiado enervante para evitar sentirse así.

Además la chica era preciosa, voluptuosa y siempre fue amena con él. ¿Estaba buscando excusas? ¡No las necesitaba! Él era un hombre nuevo, un mago poderoso y mejorado, no necesitaba pedir permiso a nadie para tener sexo con Astoria.

Sexo. ¿Por qué sexo y no amor?

Porque al pensar en amor aparecía la figura de su castaña, que lo aguardaba para que él decidiera sobre su futuro, futuro que cada vez veía más lejano, máxime cuando sintió que la rubia tomaba su erección y se dejaba penetrar.

Ella llevaba el control, se movía rítmicamente, besaba su cuello, y mordía sus hombros.

Y no pudo controlarse más, la volteó dejándola debajo de él y la embistió suave pero poderosamente.

\- ¡Si Ron, hazme tuya! ¡Más, más! - Pedía la chica descontrolada. De pronto él se detuvo y ella lo miró sorprendida - ¿Qué? - preguntó angustiosamente temiendo que él se hubiese arrepentido.

\- No conozco ningún hechizo de protección, yo nunca - Y bajó la mirada, ella levantó el rostro del chico y sonrió.

\- Continúa querido, yo tengo todo controlado. No te detengas más por favor. - Y se besaron apasionadamente, él penetrándola casi con desesperación.

Llegó al orgasmo junto con ella y se echó de lado respirando agitadamente.

\- Yo lamento si no he colmado tus expectativas - Se disculpaba.

\- Han sido más que colmadas - reía la chica colocándose de lado y observándolo.

Pero él miraba el techo, no podía olvidarse de lo que sintió al llegar al clímax, fue intenso, pero a la vez la imagen de Hermione se le presentaba, se sentía culpable y no era para menos, le había sido infiel, de la peor manera y además le había gustado, debía reconocer que Astoria era fascinante.

\- Ella no tiene porque enterarse. - El comentario de la chica la hizo mirarla. - Yo no diré nada.

\- No es eso, es una sensación que me supera.

\- La culpa no es buena después de tener sexo. ¿Sabes como se sobrelleva? - Él movió la cabeza negativamente - Teniendo más. - Y Astoria bajó a sus partes privadas tomando posesión de su virilidad. Pero esta vez la apartó firmemente.

\- No puedo, yo debo…

\- Está bien, te comprendo. - Lo interrumpió - Esperaré que tomes una determinación, mientras tanto no debemos privarnos de nada. - Y le guiñaba un ojo, levantándose y comenzando a vestirse.

Cuando salió de la habitación Ron se desplomó en la cama, era definitivo, no podía regresar con Hermione, no por lo que acaba de pasar sino porque ella nunca se lo perdonaría y lo peor de todo es que aunque ella llegara a hacerlo él jamás podría.

Semanas después, era Astoria la que corría desesperada arrastrando a Ron.

Estaban en un pueblo abandonado en el medio de un bosque, entraron en una casa y la chica se escondió, temblaba como una hoja a tal punto que Ron la abrazó reconfortándola hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

Se levantó, colocó delante de la puerta principal e invocó un hechizo con sus manos, regresó donde estaba la chica y le habló

\- Cálmate Astoria, cálmate – Le decía al tiempo de agacharse y acariciar su cabeza.

La chica lo abrazó fuertemente y sollozó incrustando el rostro en el pecho de él.

\- Son mortífagos mestizos Ron, tú no los conoces.

\- Me he enfrentado a varios.

\- No entiendes – lo interrumpía ella mirándolo y hablando en un susurro, él podía ver el terror en su mirada – Mi padre es mortífago, me crié en ese ambiente, dónde ellos se movían libremente, más aún cuando Voldemort tomó el poder. Tú sabes que un meztizo puede ser un mortífago, pero los magos puros suelen ser despectivos con ellos. ¡No tengo que explicártelo! – Levantó sin darse cuenta la voz y miró aterrada a la puerta de entrada.

\- tranquila, tardarán bastante en encontrarnos.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si cubrí toda la fachada con parte del bosque y algunas hiedras venenosas, les costará llegar.

\- Realmente eres poderoso.

\- Tú también, de lo contrario no estarías aquí.

\- Gracias a ti, me has salvado el pellejo más de una vez.

\- Tú también.

\- Sólo una vez – Le decía ella sonriendo. Ron apartó la mirada.

\- Debemos planear una estrategia, porque si bien tardarán en llegar, lo harán, tenemos que idear como vencer a los cuatro – Sintió que la chica volvía a estremecerse – ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?

\- Los mortífagos mestizos son altamente despiadados – Declaraba la chica poniendo la mirada al frente y observando al vacío, sus ojos se nublaron como si recordara algo extremadamente doloroso – debido a ser despreciado por los magos puros y a su exclusión de aprender todo lo que sabemos, descargan su frustración de la manera más espantosa.

Lamentablemente lo averigüé en carne propia – Y comenzó a relatar su experiencia – Cuando Voldemort ascendió al poder, todos estaban exaltados, ellos aún más; mi padre realizó una reunión, yo estaba en la casa por las festividades y observaba la fiesta desde la escalera desde un primer piso, donde estaba mi habitación.

Yo en ese entonces salía con Fineas, un chico de Slytheryn de un año superior al mío, y ya habíamos tenido relaciones, con lo cual no me llamó la atención notar como poco a poco la fiesta se trasformaba en una orgía.

Es repugnante, ellos no hacen diferencia de sexo, son bisexuales, zoofílicos, pedófilos, nada los detiene.

Cuando los ánimos se caldearon, mis padres y otros magos se retiraron. Los que se quedaron esperaron un tiempo he hicieron aparecer una pareja de chicos, identifique que eran de ravenclaw, por sus uniformes un poco desarreglados, pero no los conocía por sus nombres.

Pronto comenzaron a rodearlos, la chica, que evidentemente era más chica que yo, tendría unos catorce años, o menos, se aferraba al muchacho que estaba más asustado que ella.

"Así que desobedeciendo reglas" llegó a decir uno "¿Acaso no saben que tener relaciones en Hogwarts está prohibido?" Y todos reían.

"No estábamos haciendo eso, regrésenos" Llegó a ordenar el chico, la verdad que su valentía me sorprendió, pero uno de los malditos le impartió un crucio, haciéndolo caer al piso revolcándose de dolor, la muchacha se arrodilló al suelo intentando infructuosamente de ayudarlo.

"Que romántico" Ironizaba otro que se acercó por detrás a la chica, jalándola de los cabellos y arrojándola sobre la mesa. – Astoria lanzó un profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza como intentando olvidar ese funesto recuerdo. Ron acarició su mejilla, ella lo miró y lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos.

\- Le hicieron de todo – Ella negaba con la cabeza – Por los gritos desgarradores supuse que era virgen, aún así no tuvieron piedad o consideración. La penetraron todos, eran como quince. ¡Todos! De a uno, de a dos e incluso de a tres, jugaban con ella como con una muñeca, la mordían, la golpeaban– La rubia aferraba los puños a la camisa de Ron - Nunca olvidaré los lamentos y ruegos para que la dejaran. El chico no corrió mejor suerte, lo obligaron a violarla amenazándolo que si no seguía sus instrucciones y tenía consideración con ella él pagaría las consecuencia; pero no pudo obedecerlos, no sé si por miedo o porque amaba a la chica, no la lastimó y entonces lo violaron a él – Ron se estremeció – Deberías asustarte, si ella gritaba, no sabes como lo hacía él, sin misericordia lo embistieron y cuando se cansaron de jugar con ellos, los mataron impunemente.

Estaba asqueada y al querer irme choqué con una mesa y en un segundo tres de ellos me rodearon – La respiración de Astoria se agitó y comenzó nuevamente a temblar – "Soy la hija del dueño de la casa" Llegué a decir lo más segura que pude "Déjenme ir" ordené pero a ellos parecía gustarles más el hecho de saber quien era yo.

"Miren el postrecito que encontramos" Declaró uno de los que me aferraba y mi sangre se heló de solo pensar lo que me harían. Pude ver los cuerpos inertes en el suelo, de cerca era aún más aterrador notar las heridas que tenían, los muslos bañados en sangre debido a las brutales penetraciones y los cuerpos lacerados por las mordidas, golpes y maldiciones, grité llamando a mis padres pero me silenciaron con un hechizo.

"papito no te salvará" Me dijo uno lamiendo mi rostro, y sabía que era verdad, sería imposible que mi padre me escuchara, me arrancaron el camisón y arrojaron a la mesa donde minutos antes habían violado a los dos chicos, estaba llena de sangre, y comenzaron – Astoria cerró los ojos, Ron la abrazó, sin atinar a hacer o decir nada más y ella continuó con su desgarrador relato.

"Pero mira tú, la muy putita ni siquiera es virgen" Dijo el que me embestía y los otros victoreaban, pasó un segundo y un tercero, me penetraban sin compasión; yo no era virgen pero Fineas había sido suave conmigo y además no lo hicimos muchas veces, además ellos eran hombres, mi novio era un muchacho, sus miembros eran enormes o al menos era lo que me parecía en ese momento. Me arañaban, mordían y el dolor era más intenso debido a la bestialidad con la que actuaban, querían lastimarme y lo estaban logrando, yo lloraba sin parar, gritaba aún sabiendo que de mi boca no saldría ningún sonido, había llegado al límite de mis fuerzas y los que sostenían mis brazos al notarlo me soltaron, cuando el cuarto subió sobre mí y al notar mis manos libres, uní mis palmas y desee con todas mis fuerzas que ese hombre desapareciera; él se detuvo y me miró, nunca olvidaré su mirada, parecía desorbitado y comenzó a retroceder, para luego estallar en mil pedazos.

"Es uno de ellos" Llegaron a susurrar algunos, yo no entendía lo que significaba eso, pero en segundos mi padre y otros aparecieron y juntando sus palmas hicieron que los catorce restantes corrieran la misma suerte.

Así descubrí mi poder mágico, pero hubiese preferido que sea de otra manera y desde ese día les temo como a nada.

\- Sin embargo no es tu mayor miedo.

\- Si lo es, pero no estaba preparada para confesártelo en ese momento. Ahora es diferente. – Ron comprendía perfectamente lo que Astoria quería darle a entender y la miró a los ojos acariciando su cabello hasta que ella se calmó y continuó con su historia – Luego de eso Fineas me dejó.

\- ¡Cretino!

\- ¡No! Él nunca lo supo, nadie lo supo, pero al querer estar íntimamente conmigo yo me largaba a llorar y huía. Nunca más pudo estar con alguien. – Ron besó su mejilla.

\- Me alegra que lo confesaras, verás que al hacerlo eso aliviará tu temor. – Astoria sonrío.

\- O sea que además de un poderoso mago eres psicólogo, aunque creo que dicho trauma está superado – Llegó a bromear pero su gesto cambió al escuchar un sonoro golpe en la puerta principal, lo cual puso en alerta a ambos chicos.

Ron se incorporó y le hizo un silencioso gesto, ella asintió dando a entender que comprendía y subieron al primer piso por la escalera, una vez arriba él le preguntó.

\- ¿Crees poder repetir el hechizo que te salvó en aquella oportunidad? – Ella volvió a asentir – Bien. ¿Podrás encargarte de uno, mientras yo me ocupo del resto? – Ella asintió nuevamente pero se notaba el pánico en sus ojos, Ron la tomó de los hombros y le dijo – Somos extremadamente más poderosos que ellos. Todo saldrá bien – Y atrayéndola hacia él la besó, Astoria respondió el beso, luego de unos instantes se separaron, él le hizo un guiño de ojos y se asomaron para ver a los cuatro hombres que ya habían ingresado al recinto de la planta baja, quienes al verlos comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos.

\- Nos daremos una linda fiesta con ustedes dos. – Reía uno de ellos. Ron miró a Astorga y le indicó que iniciara su ataque.

La muchacha, venciendo su miedo, junto las palmas y se concentró en destruir a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

El hombre no parecía inmutarse y Ron comenzó a ver con que armas podía luchar contra los otros tres, quienes, varita en mano lo apuntaban amenazadoramente.

Súbitamente el mortífago ya subido a los primeros peldaños de la escalera, comenzó a empalidecer y a retroceder sobre sus pasos, los otros tres preocupados observaron a su compañero, quien giró a verlos al momento de estallar en mil pedazos.

Todos se agacharon para evitar que los despedazados miembros del hombre los impactaran y Ron aprovechó la ocasión para, con un movimiento de sus manos levantar por el aire un sillón detrás de dos de los individuos que cayó pesadamente sobre ellos dejándolos inconscientes.

Pero, a pesar de su rápido movimiento, el tercer maleante que ya se había recuperado del impactante suceso anterior, lo apuntaba con su varita diciéndole.

\- Pagarás caro la muerte de mi hermano. – Cuando se disponía a lanzarle un hechizo Astoria apareció por detrás y le clavó una de las patas del sillón que había convertido en una especie de estaca, directo en el pecho.

\- Tú no dañarás a nadie más – Decía al tiempo que el cuerpo del mortífago caía arrodillado, para luego desplomarse en el piso, sin vida.

Ron miró a la chica, que demostraba en sus ojos que todo el miedo que tenía se había convertido en odio y lo cierto es que por su mente pasó la idea de cual sentimiento sería mejor.

\- Gracias – Llegó a decirle acercándosele.

\- De nada, de no haber estado tú aquí, yo no hubiera sobrevivido.

\- Aún no hemos terminado, debemos salir del pueblo, atravesar el bosque y llegar al claro indicado y ellos dos están con vida.

La chica volteó y tomó la varita del mortífago muerto en el suelo.

\- Avada kedavra – La maldición impactó sobre uno de los inconscientes hombres. Cuando iba a lanzársela al otro Ron la detuvo

\- ¿Qué haces? No puedes hacer eso – Ella lo miró interrogante – Nosotros no somos asesinos, lo que hacemos es para salvar nuestras vidas.

\- Te equivocas, no sé que te enseñan a ti, pero a mi me enseñaron a no tener piedad con ninguno, fuera de mi clase.

\- Entonces no eres tan diferente a ellos – Declaró Ron y Astorga lo apuntó con la vara.

\- ¡Retráctate! Yo no soy una bestia como estos monstruos.

\- ¿Segura? – Ron no retrocedió, al contrario, avanzó y colocó la varita en su pecho - ¿Me matarías? ¿Lo harías? – Le gritó, ella bajó el instrumento y se lo entregó, pero él no la tomó.

\- Sabes que no lo haría.

\- ¿Y si fuera un mestizo o sangre impura?

\- No lo eres.

\- ¿Si lo fuera?

\- Nunca nos hubiésemos conocido. Y definitivamente tu suerte no me importaría.

Ron acababa de comprender que, como su tía le había dicho, no todo era color de rosa, que a pesar de las maravillosas enseñanzas y la igualdad de la que gozaba estando con esos magos, si su condición fuera diferente sería tratado discriminatoriamente.

Recordó las veces que Malfoy, los trataba despectivamente a Harry y a él y peor a Hermione y confirmó para sus adentros que no quería terminar de esa manera.

Definitivamente él no estaba a favor de ello, pero se encontraba en una encrucijada, romper el pacto que había jurado iba a ser difícil, casi imposible.

Giró y salió de la casa seguido de Astoria, que antes de unírsele asesinó al cuarto mortífago sin darle importancia la vida del mismo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

 **Enterándose de la verdad**

 **Primera parte**

Hermione estaba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, se hallaba dando su ronda habitual de prefectos.

Quien la viera debía volver a mirarla para reconocerla, su camisa con los botones desprendidos, la falda corta, algo de maquillaje en su rostro, ella era bonita, no necesitaba de esos artilugios pero ahora se veía definitivamente sexy, su año en el colegio comenzó triste, debido a la melancólica despedida con Ron, pero pronto y debido a la ausencia de la guerra y la felicidad por haber ganado la batalla, el clima se distendió rápidamente, y pudo relajarse y disfrutar de un año escolar como correspondía a toda adolescente.

Pero en ese momento su mente divagaba en otras cosas, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y era que cuando patrullaba extrañaba más a Ron, entonces un blondo se le acercó.

\- ¿Tanto me extrañas que vienes a buscarme?

\- Ahora no Malfoy, no puedo soportar tus tonterías en este momento. - Le dijo cansinamente.

\- Te informo que estás bastante lejos de tu zona, Granger, estás en mi lugar de control. - Hermione miró hacia ambos lados y debió reconocer que Draco tenía razón.

\- Bueno, entonces ya me puedo ir.

\- Entonces no te interesará saber que hace tu novio en este momento - Declaró el rubio y ella se detuvo y lo observó.

\- ¿Qué sabes?

\- Él y Astoria, son pareja - Ella se estremeció, pero decididamente respondió

\- ¡Mientes!

\- Ojala - Suspiró el muchacho de la casa de las serpientes- pero tuve la terrible suerte de descubrirlos.

\- ¿Descubrirlos?

\- Si, haciéndolo.

\- ¿Haciendo qué? - Incluso a ella la pregunta le pareció estúpida y la mirada del chico se lo confirmó.

\- Tejiendo mañanitas, Granger - Se burló - Teniendo sexo, - ella lo miró con disgusto - haciendo el amor prefieres que te diga, - se rió - claro es más poético.

\- ¡Mientes!

\- ¿Si? Piensa lo que quieras, pero tu novio ya no está pensando en ti en este momento.

\- ¡Mientes! - Repitió

\- ¿Y tu famosa inteligencia? ¿Acaso mientes es la única palabra que te conoces? Yo te puedo decir que Astoria tiene un vocabulario más amplio. "Más fuerte Ron, más, más" - Imitaba a la chica con un dejo de furia en sus ojos, como doliéndole recordar la escena que debió presenciar y sin dudarlo pateó una armadura haciéndola caer, el estruendo sorprendió más a Hermione - ¡Maldita! - Llegó a decir el blondo. Hermione bajó los ojos y comenzó a llorar - ¿Te apenas? Te puedo decir que tu noviecito no se quedaba atrás aunque de su boca no salían más que sonidos guturales y jadeos incontrolados. ¡Que se pudran!

Hermione continuaba llorando, por alguna razón creía en lo que decía Malfoy, su actitud lo delataba, demostraba que estaba herido frente a ella, Astoria se suponía que era su novia. ¿Por qué contarle algo que también lo denigraba a él?

El Slytherin se le acercó, y la pasó la mano por la espalda.

\- Gracias - Dijo ella agradeciendo el gesto de apoyo del rubio, pero luego notó que él bajaba la mano a su trasero y lo miró preguntando- ¿Qué haces? - Él levantó una ceja. Sus rostros quedaron a apenas milímetros uno del otro.

\- Pensé que una venganza nos vendría bien.

\- Ni lo sueñes - Le decía ella empujándolo y enjuagándose las lágrimas.

\- Como digas - Contestaba el rubio - Tú te lo pierdes.

\- ¡Si serás! - Dijo marchándose de su lado.

Pero los rumores que la asediaban desde hacía tiempo se estaban confirmando.

No era que descreía de Harry y los comentarios que llegaban de él de Ron, lo veían con Ginny casi todos los sábados en Hogmeade, a esos encuentros a los cuales Ron no asistía inventando excusas, y antes que la pareja desapareciera tomaban algo juntos y su amigo le decía que Ron estaba diferente, que intentaba disimularlo, pero no era el mismo, y además que lo había visto con Astoria.

Ginny también se lo confirmaba por las cartas que recibía de Harry y de sus hermanos y padres, pero ella seguía sin creer.

Incluso ahora que sabía la verdad de boca de alguien afectado tal cual ella seguía sin creer, a la única persona que escucharía sería a Ron, pero la noticia era dura y dolorosa.

Más allá de ello se decidió, era hora de contraatacar.

Ya había pasado casi siete meses, Harry le informó a Ron que harían un baile en el Ministerio en honor a los caídos en la batalla contra Voldemort, aunque él ya lo sabía por su tía.

Él no había hablado con Hermione, y comprendió que estaba comprometido a ir con ella, y se lamentó, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en todo ese tiempo, pero él sí, las nuevas experiencias vividas matizaban su carácter y todos lo notaban, pero al parecer un pacto de silencio, instaurado por él, les impedía indagar, su mente se centró en Hermione, hacía casi medio año que no la veía, ya que durante las fiestas fue con sus padres y evitaba verla incluso en sus salidas a Hogmeade inventando incomprensibles excusas. Realmente no quería ilusionarla más, pero a su vez algo dentro de él impedía que rompieran y lo acercaba a la castaña. Aún portaba la cadena en su cuello y la carta en su bolsillo elementos de los que nunca se desprendía y que lo ayudaron a sobrellevar más de una vez peligrosos momentos.

\- Deberías comprarte un traje de gala nuevo.- Lo sacó de sus pensamientos su padre.

\- ¿Te parece papá?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Bien, iré por uno pronto – Por supuesto que ya lo tenía en su ropero, ya que su tía se lo había enviado apenas enterada de la fiesta donde también estaba invitada.

El día de la fiesta, apareció en la sala de la madriguera, vestido y peinado tal cual fue a la de su presentación meses atrás y todos quedaron anonadados con su presencia.

\- Hijo – Le decía su padre – Ese traje es a medida, te debió salir una fortuna.

\- No, estaba de oferta – Mintió.

\- Te pareces a Draco así peinado – Lo cargaba Harry pensando que lo iba a molestar

\- Te ves muy bien – Le decía su hermana elogiándolo por primera vez, Harry volteó a verla sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué sucede Harry? Celoso de que no seas el galán esta vez – Bromeó y todos rieron

\- ¿Y Hermione? – Preguntó Molly

\- Nos espera allí, irá desde su casa.- Contestó Ginny, que al igual que la castaña tenía permiso de salir del colegio para la fiesta conmemorativa.

\- Así que estamos todos, es hora de partir – Y se marcharon.

Llegaron bastante temprano y había pocas personas aún, ellos ocuparon una mesa y él poco a poco comenzó a identificar a varios de los magos que había visto en la casa de su tía y otros que lo habían instruido durante ese tiempo, se sorprendió, no mucho en realidad, que ocuparan cargos importantes en el ministerio y demás lugares público y privados.

Hermione aún no llegaba y se impacientó. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

\- Allí está Hermio…- Dijo Harry quedándose mudo, cuando él volteó a verla quedó maravillado.

Si Astoria le había parecido hermosa, Hermione estaba impactante.

Portaba un vestido azul eléctrico ajustado al cuerpo, largo hasta los tobillos y un corte frontal que nacía desde la mitad de su muslo dejando sus piernas expuestas con cada paso que daba. Era la primera vez que la veía con tacones altos, y se sorprendió al acercarse de ver que le llegaba pasados los hombros.

El cabello lo tenía lacio y brilloso y caía sobre los desnudos hombros, y una de las puntas se depositaba sobre su pecho que estaba enmarcado en un corsé resaltando sus atributos.

Se aturdió sin poder pensar en nada, sólo comparar, si Astoria era una impactante mujer, Hermione era una diosa.

Se acercó y saludó a todos, cada vez que se inclinaba Ron no podía sacar la vista del pronunciado escote y estaba boquiabierto.

\- Hola – Lo saludó cuando estuvo a su altura y como él no le respondía bajó el rostro para observarlo.

\- Hola – Contestó Ron poniéndose de pie y corriéndole la silla para que se siente.

\- Casi no te reconocí así peinado y vestido – Le decía ella.

\- Yo tampoco a ti – Contestaba él, sin poder desviar la vista del pecho femenino, entonces Hermione se inclinó y al igual que hizo Astoria le levantó con el dedo índice, el rostro a la altura de los ojos

\- Se debe mirar a los ojos de la persona con la cual hablas – Pero a diferencia que la otra muchacha Hermione se inclinó y acercó sus labios al oído – Si luego quieres tener una vista completa de mis senos, bien podemos hablarlo ¿Te parece? – Ron tembló y sintió como parte de su anatomía se endurecía. Al parecer ella lo notó porque agregó – Veo que te apetece una mejor visión de mis atributos, creo que se podría arreglar en privado – Y rió, iba a apartarse cuando fue él quien acercó sus labios al oído de ella.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con Hermione? ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Soy yo Ron, pero al parecer hace mucho que no me miras.

\- Creo que nunca te observé de esta manera.

\- Creo que nunca me mostré de esta manera. – Hermione se apartó y cuando sus rostros se enfrentaron le dio un suave beso en los labios, que instintivamente Ron alargó tornándolo más apasionado.

\- ¡Consíganse un cuarto! – Les gritó George y ambos se separaron.

\- ¡George! – Le gritó Molly pero a su vez miraba a la pareja con enojo, evidentemente el espectáculo que estaban dando no le gustó.

\- Mi madre se ha enojado – Dijo Ron.

\- Es un problema de ella, deberá dejar de enojarse, porque no pienso cambiar de humor. – Ron la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Has bebido?

\- No Ron – Y palmeaba el hombro masculino sensualmente, él aferró la mano y la mantuvo así durante toda la ceremonia, sólo la soltó para cenar pero apenas ella la apoyaba en la mesa él apoyaba la suya, dándole un sentido de posesión que Hermione disfrutaba.

Pero la mirada del pelirrojo se desviaba a la mesa donde estaba su tía que lo observaba con un gesto adusto.

Notó como el padre de Astoria se acercaba a la dama y aparentemente discutían, no llegando a saber de que pero intuyendo de que el apasionado beso con Hermione debía ser el eje central de tal charla, al no poder escuchar lo que decían continuó cenando.

Muriel deseaba matar a Ron con la mirada, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, aún no estaba todo dicho, y para su mayor descontento notó como su colega se le acercaba con ira en los ojos.

\- Te dije que sería un error que ellos se juntaran nuevamente, nunca confié en tu muchacho.

\- Mira – La dama lo miró amenazante – Mi sobrino es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a la logia, y si bien tienes razón y fue una equivocación permitir que viera nuevamente a esa sangre sucia, dudo mucho que cambie su postura con respecto a nosotros.

\- ¿Y que me dices del episodio de la prueba séptima?

\- Él demostró piedad, no debilidad y te aclaro que la actitud de tu muchachita pudo habernos llevado al fracaso de no ser por mi intervención.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Ronald me preguntó si éramos asesinos de sangres impuras y mestizos. Y debí negarlo.

\- Él no tiene idea de cual es su misión una vez convertido.

\- ¡Crees que soy idiota! ¡Por supuesto que no! De saberlo se marcharía, pero una vez obligado no podrá dar marcha atrás.

El caballero la miró sorprendido.

\- Eres capaz de todo.

\- Por supuesto que sí – Y ambos miraron al frente observando la mesa de los Weasley, donde en ese momento Hermione se ponía de pie.

\- ¿Me acompañas al sanitario? – Le pidió A Ginny. Cuando ingresaron al cuarto de baño la pelirroja la miró sonriente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó intentando sonar inocente Hermione.

\- ¿Te has convertido en una fémina fatal de la noche a la mañana o esta es tu verdadera personalidad? – preguntaba Ginny

\- Me he dado cuenta que debo ir con todas mis armas para con tu hermano, no es hora de ser una mojigata. Me han llegado unos rumores bastantes feos.

\- Astoria – decía Ginny.

\- A ti también.

\- Si, faltó aparecer la noticia en el profeta, todo el mundo habla de que los han visto juntos por el callejón diagón haciendo algunas compras. Él me dijo en cartas que son solo amigos, me suena a frase armada, además ¿En qué momento se han convertido en amigos? Y por cierto la versión de ella es que se han conocido de casualidad en un comercio y surgió una hermosa relación. – Agregó la pelirroja imitando a la aludida.

\- Yo escuché exactamente lo mismo, y aún más – agregó - es por ello que hablé con mi madre y juntas ideamos todo esto.

\- ¿Con tu madre?

\- Por supuesto, ella sabe que amo a Ron, sabe que quiero que sea mi esposo, y por supuesto que sabe aún más que estoy en edad de merecer.

\- ¿De merecer?

\- De que tu hermano haga lo que quiera con este cuerpecito – Agregó desenfadadamente Hermione.

\- ¡Hermione!

\- No veo porque te sorprendes, por primera vez en mi vida, pude disfrutar de un año escolar como una verdadera estudiante, siguen sin ser mis mejores amigas, tú lo eres, pero aprendí mucho de Lavander y Padma, ellas saben muy bien como coquetear ante un muchacho y la verdad que escuchar sus experiencias me ha hecho cambiar algunos de mis pensamientos retrógrados por así llamarlos.

\- Y yo que pensaba que estudiaste todo el año, porque tus notas fueron excelentes.

\- Por supuesto, pero eso me sale natural, lo otro sí que lo tuve que practicar.

\- ¡Practicar!

\- No seas mal pensada.

\- ¿hasta dónde llegarás?

\- Espera, no digo que haré lo que sea por reconquistarlo, de hecho tengo un plan perfectamente trazado, y en gran medida requeriré de tu ayuda.

\- Lo que digas.

\- Voy a tener a tu hermano pronto nuevamente a mi lado, y con armas totalmente válidas.

\- Veo que clase de armas tienes – Se burlaba Ginny mirando sus senos – No pensé que eras talla extra grande.

\- Al parecer sí – declaraba Hermione – pero lo tenía oculto debajo del uniforme y las amplias remeras, que te aclaro acaban de desaparecer de mi guardarropa.- Y ambas salieron del baño riendo.

Cuando llegaron al salón la música sonaba fuerte y había varias parejas bailando en la pista, Ginny se le adelantó en busca de Harry, ella iba a imitarla pero una fría mano se lo impidió.

Por la altura de los tacones Quedó enfrentada cara a cara con Draco.

\- ¡Suéltame Malfoy!

\- Sólo si no huyes.

\- No lo haré.

-¿Segura? - Ella síntió.

\- Ya sabes lo de Ron y Astoria.

\- Por supuesto, tú me lo has dicho ¿Te olvidas?

\- Lo que no sabes es como llegaron a ello.

\- No me interesa.

\- ¿Segura? - Y sonrió - parece que el repetitivo ahora soy yo. Pero digamos que podría decírtelo y además vengarnos de ellos – Le decía mirándola lascivamente mientras pasaba su mano por el desnudo brazo.

Ella detuvo el recorrido apresándole la mano fuertemente haciendo que el rubio se queje demostrando mucho dolor. - ¡Suéltame! – Le rogaba.

\- Lo haré si juras no molestarme más. Y nunca, jamás volver a tocarme.

\- Lo prometo – Declaraba el muchacho con insipientes lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella soltó la mano y se marchó altiva y orgullosa.

Al descubrir su sensualidad también procuró aprender algunas técnicas para evitar a aquellos que la acosaban, y le habían servido en muchas ocasiones cuando transitaba por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts.

Paralelamente a esa escena otra trascurría, Harry y Ron habían divisado a las muchachas salir del sanitario y a Ginny apurando el paso para encontrarse con su amigo, pero de repente Hermione salió del campo visual.

\- ¿Y Hermione? – le preguntó Ron al moreno que lo ayudó a buscarla entre la multitud. De repente sintió una palmada en el hombro y giró a ver a su amigo que con el dedo le indicaba hacia una dirección y divisó a Malfoy y Hermione, mirándose cara a cara, no precisamente con gestos de buenos amigos y al maldito rozándole su brazo, iba a ir en su ayuda cuando notó que ella lo aferró de la mano, en una técnica que él bien conocía y lo mantuvo a raya a su vez que algo le hacía prometer.

Luego la observó marcharse airosa y altiva, Harry observó toda la escena y ambos se miraron sorprendidos, pero en cuanto Ginny se abalanzó sobre moreno todo perdió sentido para el chico y él quedó sólo aguardando por ella.

En cuanto se acercó la invitó a bailar y ella aceptó encantada, parecía que el intenso momento vivido con Draco nunca hubiese existido, debía reconocer que Hermione estaba muy cambiada, aunque bien podía decir lo mismo de él.

Cuando el pelirrojo la envolvió en sus brazos sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía, y máxime cuando ella se plegó a su cuerpo permitiéndole sentir el pecho subir y bajar agitadamente sobre el suyo.

Se apropiaron de la pista como si fueran bailarines expertos y muchas parejas se pararon a mirarlos, lo cierto era que hacían una pareja perfecta.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar? – Le decía ella al oído

\- Aprendí ¿Y tú?

\- Igual – pero Hermione se entristeció, sentía que había muchos secretos que comenzaban a separarlos, y debía aclarar lo que le sucedía, máxime que ya concluía el año escolar y el tiempo que él necesitaba para aclarar sus dudas, pero ahora era ella la que las tenía y tenían nombre y apellido Astoria Greengrass. Verse rodeada por los brazos de Ron le hacían olvidar por completo los meticulosos pasos que tenía previstos para reconquistarlo, si es que en realidad lo estaba perdiendo, pero la vehemencia con la que él la miraba le daba una luz de esperanza de que no todo estaba perdido.

Lejos de ella estaba el pensar que a Ron le preocupaban otras cosas mucho más importantes y peligrosas.

Por primera vez Ron sintió que se había equivocado, pero lamentablemente ya no había punto de retorno, ya había firmado un pacto mágico, que era ineludible y estaba comprometido a terminar lo que había comenzado. Y no sólo eso, él la había engañado, le había sido infiel y eso carcomía aún más su corazón. Pero a la vez no podía evitar amarla con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Cómo pudo equivocarse tanto? ¿Cómo pudo pensar siquiera que Hermione no era la correcta? ¿Cómo más aún pensar que su poder mágico menguaría al unírsele? Si era junto a ella que se sentía superior a todo y todos. Y no era por ese magnífico cuerpo que su novia había expuesto ante él, era porque al mirarse en sus ojos fue esa conexión, la que había perdido lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de todo su error, y de que las dudas fueron vanas. Pero debía continuar, ya tenía su destino marcado y debía seguir su camino, nada ni nadie podía cambiar eso ahora.

\- Estás distante – Le decía Hermione.

\- He cometido un error – declaraba, era momento de la verdad, Hermione tembló, por su mente pensaba que él realmente hubiese hecho algo con Astoria y que no fueran habladurías de Draco, pero la verdad era aún peor. – Necesito hablar a solas contigo.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Luego de que descubran la placa conmemorativa.

\- Bien. – Contestó Hermione, debió esperar una hora y media de incertidumbre y al final de la velada Ron los transportó a un callejón, para luego tomarla suavemente del brazo y entrar en un edificio.

\- Pensé que íbamos a la madriguera.

\- No vivo más allí – Declaró tranquilo Ron – Compré un departamento.- Hermione se detuvo. – Me olvidé de escribirte al respecto.

\- Creo que has olvidado de escribirme muchas cosas – reprochó entrando a la nueva morada de Ron.

Esta tenía el estilo de él, pero paradójicamente también lucía más maduro de lo que se imaginó, había una sala con un amplio sillón de tres cuerpos frente a una mesa baja; una biblioteca colmada de libros, una mesa con cuatro sillas, a la derecha la entrada a una pequeña cocina y a la izquierda la entrada al dormitorio, desde la misma se podía ver la cama doble, y por su mente lo primero que pasó fue el pensar si Ron había estado allí con ella.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntaba alejándola de sus pensamientos y haciéndole retomar la conversación.

\- A tus ausencias en tu casa, a tu nueva relación con tu tía, a tu actitud altanera, a Astoria – remató al final. Ron la miró, en su mirada se notaba arrepentimiento - ¿Tienes una relación con ella?

\- No – Contestó.

\- Has hecho el amor con ella.

\- No – Repitió. Hermione respiró esperanzada, pero tal vez no había hecho la pregunta correcta.

\- ¿Te acostaste con ella?

\- Si – Respondió Ron sin siquiera dudarlo. Ella quedó petrificada, siempre creyó que su primera vez juntos sería la primera de ambos, pero definitivamente esa era un sueño que no iba a poder realizarse. ¿Cuántos sueños más, debería desechar? A su vez sintió un rayo de luz, puesto que Ron dejó bien en claro que sólo fue sexo, no era amor, pero aún eso no estaba descartado.

\- ¿La quieres? – Se sorprendió de su templanza, había repasado esta escena desde hacía dos meses, y siempre su primera reacción era golpearlo hasta lastimarlo, pero algo en la mirada de Ron le impedía hacerlo.

\- Es una buena compañera, es agradable, hermosa, letrada y compartíamos un mismo ideal.

\- ¿Compartían?

\- Me di cuenta que estuve equivocado todo este tiempo, pero ya es tarde para volver sobre mis pasos, ya es tarde para arrepentimientos, sobre todo contigo.

\- Aún no des por sentado nada - Respondía Hermione ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Debía salir de allí, previo maldecirlo y golpearlo hasta hacerle doler como a ella le estaba doliendo el pecho al saber de su infidelidad, pero sin embargo se aferraba a la idea absurda, de que él seguiría amándola, porque a decir verdad ella no podría nunca dejar de hacerlo, ni vivir sin él.

\- Siéntate por favor. ¿Algo para tomar? - Cianuro pensó la castaña pero contestó mientras se sentaba.

\- Lo que tomes tú.

\- Como digas – Y sin más se acercó a un bar y sirvió dos vasos con whisky de fuego, acercándole uno a Hermione, pensando que la castaña, lo rechazaría, pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

\- ¿Te sorprende? – Le preguntó ella.

\- Si. ¿Dónde está la verdadera Hermione? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Poción multijugos?

\- No Ron, soy yo, pero no creas que he cambiado demasiado, el maquillaje, los tacones, el vestido y esta actitud de superada, desaparecerán por la mañana, dejándome sólo a mí. Esa es la cuestión. ¿Te bastará sólo conmigo? O necesitas a una mujer como la que está ahora junto a ti.

\- Te equivocas, yo estoy sólo y definitivamente sólo te necesito a ti, a la Hermione que me acompañó durante siete años, no esta, aunque debo decir que no me es del todo desagradable. Yo te amo, esa nunca fue mi duda.

Hermione suspiró y su dolor menguó, pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionada, porque ella le pidió honestidad, le pidió que la esperara, que la recordara, le pidió tantas cosas que él no cumplió. Salvo una sola, tal vez la más importante y a la cual se aferraría, él decía que la amaba, y por el momento eso bastaría.

\- Ahora, basta de rodeos, yo ya averigüé lo que quería ahora es tu turno.

\- ¿Averiguar? – preguntó Ron sin entender.

\- Que me engañaste con Astoria, pero aún así me amas a mí. No es lo que esperaba escuchar, hubiese preferido que no te hubieses acostado con ella, y que aún me amas, pero es lo que hay. ¿No?

\- Si te digo que hay atenuantes.

\- No hay atenuantes para la infidelidad, se es fiel o no se es, punto. Lo que me lleva ahora a pensar que si lo hiciste una vez tal vez podrías reincidir.

\- ¡Mira! – Ron se levantó del sillón donde ambos estaban sentados y la señaló - ¡No te permito que me trates con ese tono soberbio! ¡Tú no eres mejor que yo!

\- ¡Si lo soy! ¡No fui yo quien se acostó con la primera que se le cruzó en el camino! – Y sin poder evitarlo se levantó lanzando una bofetada que golpeó en el rostro del pelirrojo, que ni se inmutó; realmente esperaba esa reacción desde un principio. - ¡Me engañaste!– Y volvió a golpearlo, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. No pudo evitarlo, la ira que tenía contenida desde varios meses estalló y su plan de aparentar ser adulta y superada se fue al traste, golpeaba el rostro de Ron, esperando una reacción que no llegaba - ¡Te odio! Nunca más quiero saber de ti. – Ahora sí, los ojos de Ron se posaron sobre los de ella y atrapando sus manos la aprisionó contra una pared.

\- ¡Me odias! ¿Tan pronto tus sentimientos se desvanecen? "Lo escrito es una promesa cierta y duradera" – recitó - lo declaraste en esta carta – Le dijo sacando la misiva de su bolsillo, Hermione lo miró sorprendida – Y que parte de tu corazón siempre me pertenecería – Y se sacó el moño y desprendió tres botones de su camisa dejando al descubierto la cadena que ella le regalara - ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás he dejado de amarte! ¡Ni siquiera he dejado un segundo de pensar en ti! En ningún momento – Declaró.

Aún no entendía lo que estaba haciendo, él debía separarse de Hermione, para protegerla, debía decirle que no la amaba y que se fuera ahora mismo de allí, que no regresara, que saliera de su vida, pero no podía, el solo pensar en vivir sin ella era peor que pensar en la muerte, el saber que nunca más la tendría frente a él, no poder tocarla, como lo estaba haciendo ahora, le era demasiado doloroso, entonces continuó hablando - Desde que te conozco no haces otra cosa que demostrar tu superioridad por sobre mí, ten cuidado Hermione, yo he cambiado, ya no soy el mismo Ron que conocías. Pero a su vez nunca he dejado mis sentimientos hacia ti de lado. En un instante olvidaste todo tu amor. Se que lo que te hice no me hace merecedor de tu amor, pero también creo que es algo de lo cual no nos podemos desprender de un minuto para otro.

\- No lo creas tan fácil.

\- Hace meses que estoy intentando olvidarte, dejar de amarte ¿Acaso tu puedes dejar de hacerlo tan facilmente? – Y apretaba el cuerpo contra el de ella haciéndolo vibrar – Yo creo que no.

\- No confundas deseo con amor – Hermione estaba resuelta a llevarlo al límite de su seguridad.

-¿Deseo? La calculadora, fría y predecible Hermione siente deseos.

\- ¿Acaso te sorprende?

\- No – Y acercó su boca al oído de ella – Me excita. - Otra vez ese instinto casi animal que lo acercaba a ella actuando independientemente de lo que pensaba.

\- Bueno – Le decía ella empujándolo – vete dando una ducha de agua fría porque tal vez hoy no estés de suerte.

\- Tal vez no significa que no – Ron la miró con un brillo en sus azules ojos, que le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, nuevamente fue presa, como anteriormente lo había sido con la carta de sus propias palabras.

\- ¿Vale la pena conocer a este nuevo Ron?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Estoy ciento por ciento mejorado. Ahora sí soy un mago al que respetan, y no la sombra del niño que vivió, soy más poderoso e inteligente.

\- ¿A costa de qué? Me confesaste que te habías equivocado, no veo en este momento tu arrepentimiento, además comentaste que no había vuelta atrás. ¿En qué te has metido Ronald?

\- Prométeme sólo una cosa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no te irás de mi lado y me ayudarás.

\- ¿A qué?

\- ¡promételo!

\- ¿No eres un poco infantil?

\- Sé muy bien porque lo hago.

\- Porque definitivamente no me gustará lo que escucharé – Él sólo asintió – No tengo que prometer que me iré de tu lado, yo te amo, creo que si te perdono el haberme sido infiel, no deberás dudar de que no creo que hayas hecho algo peor – pero la cara de Ron la dejó con dudas al respecto con lo cual concluyó– Bien, te prometo no dejarte y que te ayudaré. Ahora vamos – bebió el resto del líquido de su vaso y declaró - ¿Me sirves otro? Creo que lo necesitaré. – Ron se incorporó y trajo consigo la botella.

\- Necesitaras varios – Le comentó antes de llenar los vasos y comenzar a relatar lo que había acontecido desde hacía varios meses atrás.

 **-00000000000000000-00000000000000000000000-**

 **Aclaración: Capítulo raro y confuso. Los sentimientos de Ron son muy contradictorios. No sé si Hermione perdonándolo tan fácilmente me ha quedado muy real, aunque aún todo no está dicho, pero a pesar de todo ellos se aman y muchas veces eso es más importante que todo lo demás. Por fin sabremos en qué se metió Ron en el prox. Cap.**

 **Saludos Ale.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

 **Enterándose de la verdad**

 **Segunda parte**

\- Realmente no sé por donde empezar.

\- Desde el principio y sin obviar nada.

\- ¿Nada?

\- Nada, por más doloroso que sea.

\- Luego de irte a Hogwarts, me dediqué a buscar respuestas a mi duda.

\- ¿Duda? Pensé que no sabías que sentías.

\- Sólo sabía una cosa, dos en realidad, sabía que estando contigo era más fuerte, pero a la vez más débil. Y por mi mente pasó el hecho de que tal vez la pureza de la sangre estaba relacionada con todo eso.

\- Y recurriste a Muriel.

\- No sin antes investigar por mi cuenta lo más que pude. Ella me abrió los ojos a un nuevo mundo, maravilloso, al menos era lo que yo creía. – Hermione lo miró de tal forma que se sintió asqueado – No me mires así, no puedes juzgarme, no tienes ese derecho, no aún.

\- ¿Aún? Significa que al final de tu relato puede que te pueda juzgar.

\- No significa nada, sólo quería buscar la excelencia, hacerme un mejor mago.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Mala pregunta, deberías preguntar por quién. – Hermione lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

\- Por mí. – Ron sólo asintió y ella se levantó - ¡No te atrevas a decirme que esto lo has hecho por mí!

\- Pero es la verdad, tú eres… eres… yo creí que tu eras…

\- ¡Dílo!

\- Mi perdición. – Hermione no pudo evitar que silenciosas lágrimas surcaran por sus mejillas, Ron se levantó, pero ella lo detuvo.

\- Ni te atrevas a tocarme. Pensé que eras mi amigo, pensé que estaba enamorada de un hombre digno de ser amado.

\- ¿Estabas? – Hermione cerró los ojos.

\- Yo no podré dejar de amarte, en eso no te equivocas, pero difícilmente logre perdonarte lo que has hecho aún sin saberlo al igual que tu infidelidad, y menos si intentas echarme la culpa a mí.

\- No es así, yo me sentía mal cuando estaba contigo, me sentía inferior, me sentía menos y a la vez me sentía poderoso, y especial, pero no lo entendí hasta ahora el por qué, no hasta que te vi y comprendí que era yo el del problema, era yo el equivocado.

\- ¿Tienes sangre en tus manos Ron? –

\- No, no soy un asesino. No soy un mortífago, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Pero te puedo asegurar que hay algo peor que eso detrás de tanta mala publicidad, un secreto mejor guardado que la piedra filosofal.

\- Fue destruida.

\- Esa no es la verdad – Hermione se sorprendió.

\- Dumbledore, él nunca…

\- Él era sólo un director de escuela, obsesionado en buscar unas reliquias que sin darse cuenta tuvo siempre frente a sus narices. – Hermione blandió su varita apuntándolo amenazante.

\- No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a Dumble… - Y ante el movimiento de una mano de Ron su vara salió volando de sus manos hasta las de él – Pero…

\- Te lo dije, soy muy poderoso, más de lo que crees.

\- Me voy – Dijo sin más, abrió la puerta e intentó salir pero una barrera invisible se lo prohibió. - ¡Qué diablos!

\- No es propio de una dama mal decir.

\- No eres el indicado para corregirme. Deseo irme.

\- Has hecho una promesa, y la debes cumplir.

\- Las promesas verbales no son legítimas y no generan obligación real, solo moral.

\- Sí son legítimas en este recinto. – Hermione golpeaba al aire intentando salir, cuando notó que iba a ser imposible retirarse regresó al sofá, se sentó y cruzándose de brazos miró a Ron. – realmente lo siento, lamento haberte engañado.

\- Parece que ya es una costumbre – Ron se le arrojó encima, la apresó entre sus brazos y la miró de cerca de los ojos. - ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡Debes mirarme directo a los ojos! – Le ordenaba él evitando con su fuerza que ella pudiera escaparse - ¡Mírame! – Ordenó y Hermione obedeció. – Te ruego busques al Ron que conocías en mis ojos, te imploro que me digas que aún tengo esperanza de ser salvado, de redimirme de todo lo que he hecho y a todos los cuales hice daño. Se que no lo merezco, pero en este momento es lo que más deseo en todo el mundo.

\- Dijiste que no había sangre en tus manos.

\- Hay mil maneras diferentes de dañar a las personas sin matarlos. Más de las que tú misma puedes llegar a imaginar. Por favor, dime que aún puedo regresar a lo que era.

Hermione lo miró directo a los ojos, por un instante sólo pudo compararlos con los helados de Draco, los cuales había visto de cerca, mucho más de cerca de lo que ella misma habría querido y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero de pronto divisó una luz, diminuta y casi imperceptible que brillaba en el fondo de esas orbes de un cobalto tan profundo como la pena que de ellas emanaban. Y esa luminosidad le mostró un color azul cielo, esperanzador y sin dudarlo, besó a Ron, aferró las manos en sus mejillas e invadió con su lengua la boca; el beso fue correspondido, con desesperación y vehemencia, Hermione sintió que su rostro se humedecía y creyó que eran sus lágrimas, pero definitivamente ella no estaba llorando; alejó el rostro de Ron del suyo y miró sus ojos empañados, sus mejillas mojadas.

Ron lloraba como un niño, como lo había visto al finalizar el funeral de Fred, escondido en el cobertizo, para que nadie lo viera, pero ella lo hizo, y lo abrazó y consoló, fue su manto de lágrimas y prometió que nunca nada malo les pasaría a ellos. Y repitió en ese mismo insatnte esa promesa.

\- No permitiré que nada te suceda, yo te protegeré, pelearé contra un ejército de ser necesario, pero necesito saber toda la verdad, lo necesito desesperadamente.

Ron se quedó abrazado a ella, con su boca apoyada en su hombro, el cual besaba de tanto en tanto, pero no había nada sensual, en esos besos, sólo eran una demostración de necesidad, la misma que un amigo imploraba a otro. Ella acariciaba su cabello y lo consolaba hasta que él se compuso, se levantó y bebió de un sorbo el resto de líquido de su vaso, para luego llenarlo nuevamente.

\- Lo que te diga desde ahora, pondrá en peligro tu vida. ¿Aún quieres que continúe?

\- Muchas veces mi vida estuvo en peligro.

\- No estará Harry para salvarte esta vez.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú estarás?

\- Yo daría mi vida por ti, si ello fuese necesario.

\- Entonces no necesito otro seguro más que ese.

\- Hay una logia, una secta de magos puros, que dominan a toda la sociedad mágica sin absolutamente nadie saberlo.

\- ¡Los excelsior! – Exclamó Hermione llevándose una mano a la boca. Ron quedó sorprendido. – ¡Por favor Ron, no me digas que te has reunido con los excelsior! – Casi sollozó ella.

\- No – respondió él, ella largó un suspiro de alivio pero quedó helada al escuchar lo que siguió – Yo soy un excelsior.- Hermione dejó caer el vaso que portaba en su mano y se levantó del sillón - ¿Cómo conoces sobre ellos, se supone que somos…?

\- ¿Secretos? – Completó ella - ¿Hola?– Ironizó - Absolutamente todo. ¡Todo! Está en los libros, incluso los excelsior. –

\- Era paret de tu lectura ligera - Ella asintió, mirándolo de forma interrogante.- ¿Qué? – Preguntaba indignado él – ¿No entiendes como pertenezco a una de las sectas más poderosas de magos o no entiendes como es que me metí en este lío?

\- Para serte total y absolutamente sincera, ambos. –Resopló ella. – Ya has firmado el contrato sanguíneo.

\- No, sólo el verba.

\- Aún tienes salvación.

\- Un contrato verbal es tan poderoso como uno sanguíneo. Tú acabas de comprobarlo.

\- De eso no hay dudas – Declaró Hermione – Pero hay una salida, hay salida a los contratos verbales, se donde buscar, debo ir a Hogwarts, entraré a la sección prohibida, buscaré el libro de donde saqué la información y encontraré la forma de liberarte de tu contrato.

\- ¿Crees poder hacerlo? - Una luz de esperanza iluminó el semblante de Ron.

\- ¿Acaso no soy la bruja más inteligente de mi generación?

\- Y la más soberbia también – Agregaba él.

\- ¿Quién más lo sabe? - Preguntó sin hacer caso al comentario.

\- Nadie.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sólo confío en ti.- Ambos se miraron, él aún sentado, ella de pie a dos pasos de distancia – Será extremadamente peligroso – Declaró.

\- Mil ejércitos no me detendrán – Contestó resuelta ella. Ron se puso de pie y avanzó un paso.

\- Si me acerco más… – declaró él titubeando – No habrá marcha atrás – pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Hermione, ya que fue ella quien dio el paso que faltaba, arrojándose a sus brazos y besándolo con pasión.

Él la aferró a su cuerpo y la alzó en sus brazos llevándola a su habitación. Pero ella lo detuvo.

\- Me juras que aquí tú nunca…

\- Este es mi santuario, nadie más que yo ha estado aquí, y ahora tú, sólo tú. Te amo, perdóname por mis estupideces, por no merecerte, por no valorarte, por equivocarme, por perjudicarte, por ponernos en extremo peligro.- Mientras decía todo esto la besaba, en la boca, el rostro, el cuello, los hombros, la despojaba del vestido que cayó al suelo dejando los senos expuestos y a Hermione con sólo una diminuta prenda cubriendo su cuerpo.

Por su parte ella lo desvestía con rapidez, arrancando su camisa, desabrochaba su pantalón y lo bajaba dejándolo sólo con su ropa interior.

Ambos estaban agitados y expectantes. Hermione lo miró a los ojos, ahora los veía más claros que nunca, era su Ron y ahora ella sería de él.

\- Es mi primera vez – Declaraba temblorosa.

\- También la mía – Contestaba Ron, ella lo miró interrogante – Es la primera vez que haré el amor. – Y recostó a Hermione sobre la cama, poniéndose sobre ella y acariciando su cuerpo con las manos a la vez que la besaba, se apoderaba de sus pechos y los acariciaba, llevándose uno de ellos a la boca y lamiendo su pezón. Hermione emitió un gemido y arqueó su espalda a la vez que empujaba su cadera contra la de él, revolviendo los cabellos con sus manos, para luego bajar las mismas por la espalda, acariciando, rasguñando, llegando a los glúteos y empujándolos haciendo mayor el contacto.

\- Adoro cuando haces eso – Le decía él jadeando – Aún lo recuerdo. – Suspiraba, el cálido aliento impactó en el vientre femenino provocando un escalofrío en ella.

\- Ron – Gemía ella sabiendo la caricia que se aproximaba, sintiendo como era despojada de la última prenda que la cubría y totalmente expuesta a él.

\- Dime que me detenga y lo haré, dime que no estás segura y pondré un freno a esto, dime que no continúe y saldremos de aquí ya mismo.

\- No te detengas, no frenes, continúa. Te deseo Ron, te amo y ahora es el momento ideal, ahora es cuando debemos unirnos. – No supo porque esas palabras salieron de su boca, pero cuando los cálidos labios de Ron se depositaron en su sur, todo perdió sentido no pudo evitar arquearse, y menos impedir que gimiera cuando la lengua del pelirrojo exploró cada centímetro de su sexo. Definitivamente era una sensación jamás conocida, sentir el cálido aliento de Ron en su interior, la húmeda lengua apoderándose de lugares inexplorados por otros, sentir que la sangre convergía a su vientre y explotaba, sus manos se aferraron a la cabeza de él y lo elevó hasta juntar ambos rostros, besándose, sintiendo su sabor en los labios y la enervación de Ron aplastándola.

Empujó su ropa interior y él la retiró completamente, Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y de repente Ron se detuvo, abrió los ojos y lo observó frente a ella, mirándola.

\- No quiero que dejes de verme por un instante – declaraba entrando en ella lentamente, y obedeció, miraba a Ron aunque sus ojos querían cerrarse, para evitar que él notara sus emociones, sentía millones de agujas que le otorgaban una dolorosa y a la vez placentera sensación de invasión a su cuerpo. No pudo evitar quejarse cuando él atravesó totalmente la barrera de su virginidad y él se detuvo, mirándola intensamente. Ella cumplió con su pedido, era una Gryffindor, una valiente, no se iba a dejar amedrentar por una infidelidad, por otra mujer, ni siquiera por una logia, la más peligrosa de la cual alguna vez hubiese oído hablar. Porque en ese momento se sentía poderosa, se sentía un ser superior, una elegida, siendo amada por el hombre que le correspondía, que había confiado en ella y le había demostrado que no era perfecto, pero era de ella, sólo de ella.

Y nuevamente su sangre acumulándose en su vientre, y bajando a su sexo.

\- Hermione – Su nombre retumbó en la habitación y sintió una explosión, una invasión, la esencia de Ron entrando en su cuerpo y alargando ese sensación de plenitud que la embargaba desde que él le había dicho que la amaba, que era la primera vez que hacía el amor y era con ella, con ninguna otra.

Él se quedó allí, dentro de ella, si alguna vez había pensado siquiera que tener relaciones con Astoria era bueno, definitivamente no conocía lo que eso significaba, ahora más que nunca entendía el sacrificio, la entrega y que nada en la vida le había parecido tan sublime para él que este momento, que nunca se había sentido tan conectado con alguien como con Hermione. Su Hermione.

Y sonrió, estaba feliz, pleno, completo y más aún al ver que ella correspondía esa sonrisa.

Ambos se echaron a reír, realmente era la sensación más gratificante que habían sentido en su vida.

\- Te amo, y nada me detendrá de seguir a tu lado, ni un contrato, ni un mago, ni la muerte. Te seguiré hasta el fin del universo de ser necesario para quedarme contigo así, por siempre. – Le decía besándola y siendo correspondido.

\- No pensemos en muerte en este momento, pensemos en vida, en triunfo, en alegría. No pensemos en nada más que en eso mi amor.- Y acariciaba su mejilla.

\- Mi amor – repetía él – Realmente esas palabras toman otro significado ahora que las pronuncias, nunca fueron tan apropiadas. ¿Significa que me perdonas todo lo que he hecho?

\- Eres tú el que te debes perdonar, yo lo hice desde el momento que te ví sentado en la mesa de la fiesta.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Lo sabías todo?

\- Lo de Astoria, y que no estabas en nada bueno.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Draco – Ron se puso serio y recordó la fiesta.

\- ¿Qué te hizo ese cretino?

\- Nada. – Contestó Hermione – Simplemente fue el que me comentó tu relación con Astoria e intentó en varias oportunidades que me alíe a su causa, por suerte conozco algunas técnicas para alejarlo y que no me moleste– Ron se incorporó.

\- Lo siento, su familia me odia por haber tomado su lugar.

\- Él no me había confesado lo de los excelsior, el muy cobarde debería tener miedo que lo castiguen, pero definitivamente quería unirse a mi para derrocarte y vengarse de Astoria, que antes que tu llegaras era su novia.

\- Ella nunca dijo nada.

\- Tal vez no era algo que debieras saber ¿Cómo sucedió?

\- Mejor no – La detuvo él – es parte de mi pasado, un pasado que desearía dejar atrás y que desapareciera.

\- pero es parte de ti. Quisiera saber.

\- Tú y Malfoy. – Hermione se cubrió con las sábanas, de repente sintió frío al sentirse despojada del calor del cuerpo de Ron, quién dándose cuenta de ello la abrazó y recostándose la atrajo hacia él. – Yo también necesito saber.

\- Cuando él me contó lo de Astoria y tú, sentí dolor y despecho. Y me dejé llevar por él, pero nunca nada pasó, nada físico pero de alguna forma logró penetrar en mi mente, el muy maldito. Y a pesar de su insistente acoso, que me obligó más de una vez de hacer uso de mi magia y otros talentos muggles que aprendí para desprenderme de latosos como él, nada sucedió, ya te lo he dicho te he sido fiel, para mí en realidad nunca nos separamos.

-Lo siento no haber respetado eso. – Ron cambió de tema- ¿Latosos cómo él? ¿Qué has hecho este año en Hogwarts?

\- ¿Quieres la verdad?

\- Por supuesto

\- Al principio me sentía fatal, a tal punto de ir con McGonagall y pedirle que informara al ministerio que no quería estar allí, pero luego, no sé como pero me divertí como nunca, ni que decirte que me hice compinche de Lavander y Padma – Ron abrió los ojos - ¿Crees que aprender a maquillarte, peinarte y vestirte se lo hace de la noche a la mañana? No, mi querido y por suerte tuve unas excelentes maestras. Pero no medí el impacto ambiental en el alumnado, incluso Neville se me insinuó. – Ron rió – Aún no entiendo como utilizar ropa más ajustada, desprenderse unos botones y subirse la pollera puede descontrolar a los hombres de esa manera.

-Debo decirte que tienes unos atributos dignos de ser admirados – Le decía Ron levantando la sábana y observándole sus senos – Son perfectos – La elogiaba. Ella se tapó.

\- Prefiero que admiren mi inteligencia.

\- Eso te hace más perfecta, inteligente y sexy, eres una mujer altamente peligrosa.

\- No lo dudes – Rió ella y luego se enserió – Tú turno.- Ron suspiró.

\- Estábamos en el bosque prohibido.

\- ¿Estuviste en Hogwart y no pasaste a visitarme? – Bromeó ella.

\- ¿Alguna otra faceta que deba conocer? No sabía que eras comediante. – bufaba Ron y continuó con su relato– sabes que mi fobia a las arañas se mantiene, si bien sé que puedo enfrentarlas, no dejan de parecerme espeluznantes. Y lamentablemente teníamos la misión de capturar a un espécimen vivo.

\- ¿Misión?

\- Si, hay unos requisitos que uno debe seguir para convertirse en excelsior.

\- ¿Me enseñarías esa magia?

\- Lamento mucho pero la magia ancestral sólo la pueden hacer magos de sangre pura. – Ron agachó la mirada

\- Está bien Ron, yo estoy orgullosa de ser quien soy. Si no hay otra opción deberé luchar con la magia que puedo hacer. – Ron continuó.

\- Todo iba bien, esperamos que algunos bichos salieran de la cueva y atacamos a algunos para luego atrapar a otro en una jaula, pero al hacerlo, no pude evitar ser mordido. – Hermione abrió los ojos de par a par. – Si tú te asustaste imagínate yo – Le decía – pero Astoria mantuvo la calma, arrasó con algunos arácnidos que salían de la cueva y nos trasportó a una casa, más tarde me indicó que era la suya y que me había suministrado un antídoto, el mismo no tuvo un efecto inmediato y estuve varias horas con los síntomas.

\- ¿Síntomas?

\- Inmovilidad absoluta, sabes que las arañas, prefieren a su presa frescas y el veneno te mantiene vivo mientras ellas te devoran- Ron no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de terror.

\- Entonces ella salvó tu vida.

\- Y yo se la salvé varias veces antes, digamos que no es muy buena en vuelo y más de una vez la rescaté de una muerte segura. Además que los hombres tenemos más fuerza y en algunas luchas debí protegerla de otros magos.

\- ¿Luchas?

\- Nos enviaban a diferentes lugares, desiertos, montañas, selvas y nos utilizaban como si fuéramos animales de caza, debíamos mantenernos a la intemperie, sin provisiones, sobreviviendo a las inclemencias del clima y animales feroces, todo ello sin contar con los magos que nos instruían, quienes de tanto en tanto nos atacaban, realmente interesante.

\- Debió ser una experiencia impresionante.

\- No puedo mentirte, Hogwarts puede ser impactante, lo que aprendemos allí es invaluable, pero los excelsior – meneó la cabeza – Diría que son invencibles.

\- No pienso luchar contra ellos, si mal no recuerdo, si tú logras rechazar el contrato verbal, ellos tienen por obligación dejarte en paz, con la condición de sacarte todos tus poderes actuales. ¿Podrías vivir sin ellos?

-Claro que sí. ¿Sabes como disolver el contrato?

\- No sé– declaró demostrando que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para intentar rememorar sus conocimientos, pero luego lo miró – No intentes cambiar de tema, las arañas, la inmovilidad, ¿Y?

\- Bueno, al estar inmóvil ella debía atender mi herida. – Hermione miró sus brazos y torso pero no notó ninguna marca.

\- ¿hay un hechizo para sacar cicatrices?- Ron la miró apenado, entonces ella levantó la sábana y miró las marcas de la mordedura de la araña a la altura de muslo, en la parte interna del mismo.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que la araña te mordió allí? – Le preguntaba ella bajando la tela

\- porque yo sostenía la jaula a la altura de mi pierna y cuando avance el animal se aferró a mi muslo – explicaba él - ¿es relevante?

\- ¿relevante? por causa de esa mordedura te acostaste con Astoria. ¡y claro! Después de ver tamaño miembro quien no desearía que la poseas, incluyo yo cuando te descubrí en la ducha de la madri…

\- ¿Qué tú que? – La interrumpió él. Hermione se sonrojó dándose cuenta de su infidencia.

\- Nada.

\- ¡Vamos! - resignada Hermione confesó

\- Resulta que en cierta ocasión, totalmente fortuita, - aclaró- entré en el baño cuando tú te bañabas.

\- ¿Y no notaste la ducha corriendo?

\- Pensé que era Ginny, porque era su turno.

\- No sería la primera vez que cambio turnos con Ginny para bañarme. ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno, ya estaba adentro, había tomado lo que necesitaba del tocador y entonces noté que eras tú.

\- Y una dama debió haberse retirado – La amonestó él.

\- Tal vez en el fondo no lo sea – rió ella – Me asomé, tú estabas enjuagándote el shampoo del cabello y tenías los ojos cerrados. Y pude observar tu maravillosa anatomía. Desde ese día agregué a mis plegarias que Merlín te mantenga sano, salvo y completo.

\- ¿Y esto cuando fue?

\- En quinto.

\- ¡Quinto! – Se sorprendió Ron.- Bueno, he mejorado desde entonces.

\- Ya lo noté – Rió ella. - ¿Somos extraños no? – preguntaba Hermione.

\- ¿Extraños?

\- Sí, riéndonos de nuestros recuerdos cuando se nos avecinan tiempos difíciles.

\- Siempre hubo tiempos difíciles y ello nunca nos impidió bromear, no al menos a mí.

\- Tal vez eso sea lo raro, que ahora también bromee yo.

\- Todo evoluciona, además hemos pasado por mucho y nos mantuvimos juntos, eso nos hace más fuertes.

\- Aún no entiendo como es que te perdoné lo de ella.

\- Porque ella no es nadie para mí. Definitivamente hemos madurado, aunque tú siempre fuiste demasiado madura para tu edad.

\- Si, aunque debo decirte algo mi vida – le dijo ella acariciándolo – Si me vuelves a ser infiel, te capo. Por más que me pese hacerlo, lo haré – Ron quedó inmóvil mirándola fijamente y sonrió, pero al ver que ella hablaba seriamente contestó.

\- Nunca más te seré infiel, pero no debiste amenazarme para que no lo sea.

\- No está de más. ¿Y? – Ron bufó nuevamente - ¡Vamos! Arañas, inmovilidad, herida en el muslo…

\- Ella debía curarme mientras yo estaba inmóvil, y bueno, curación va, curación viene. Y pasó, una vez que recuperé mi movilidad tardamos dos segundos en hacerlo. Y así fue.- Hermione quedó pensativa y Ron ya se imaginaba la pregunta que seguía, así que se adelantó – Sí, lo hicimos varias veces más. Y no hablaré más del asunto. Sólo te diré que hay una enorme diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor. Lo que acabo de sentir ni se asemeja a lo que sentí ninguna de las veces que estuve con ella, ni siquiera juntándolas todas, y no estoy mintiendo, tal vez tu creas que sí, pero te puedo asegurar que cuando te entregas totalmente, cuando tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu corazón se unen no hay nada que se compare. Se que no es muy caballeroso que hable de mis experiencias con otra chica, pero es lo que yo siento, y no quiero ocultártelo, no quiero ocultarte nada, nunca más. Además yo jamás me desprendí de ti – agregó tomando la cadena y mostrándole el corazón que ella le había dado un año atrás.

\- Siempre lo has tenido.

\- Si, era lo único que me hacia seguir. Paradójicamente debía ser lo único que me detuviera.

\- Yo también siempre te tuve presente – declaraba ella mostrándole una pulsera de igual material donde colgaba otra mitad de corazón con el nombre de él.

\- te amo – Le decía abrazándola y besándola, recostándola debajo de él.

\- Yo también.

Y durante toda la noche hicieron el amor, hasta quedarse dormidos, uno en brazos del otro.

Al día siguiente ella lo despertó con el desayuno y ambos se sentaron mientras plasmaban la estrategia a seguir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

 **Solución truncada.**

\- Entonces yo seguiré como si nada. – declaraba él.

-Y yo intentaré encontrar en la sección prohibida el libro para ver cual es la forma de contrarrestar el contrato verbal.

\- Hay algo más

\- ¿Más?

\- Los excelsior me pidieron que indujera a Ginny a unirse a ellos. La idea es que a través de ella, Harry fuera utilizado como chivo expiatorio, como lo fue Voldemort en su oportunidad.- Hermione ya sabía todo lo referente a la secta de magos a la que pertenecía Ron parte de los libros y sus planes pasados de boca de él.

\- Intenta demorarlo, además si ellos no te matan, lo hará tu hermana si se llegara a enterar.

-Demás está decirte que esto debe permanecer en absoluto secreto.

\- Ni hace falta que me lo pidas. No es precisamente la clase de charla que tienes para comentar. Debo irme, ya es tarde y de seguro McGonagall deberá estar aguardándome. – pero Ron la abrazaba y sentándola sobre él besaba su cuello.

\- Cinco minutos más.

-Sabes que no nos alcanzan cinco minutos.

\- Entonces que sean veinte y te desapareces.

\- Ronald, no se puede aparecer en Hogwarts.

\- Puedes aparecerte en Hogmeade y utilizar el acceso de Abeforth. - Hermione ya se había olvidado de sus obligaciones - Has buen uso de tus poderes y trae mi uniforme de Hogwarts. ¿Puedes? - Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el uniforme de ella estaba desplegado en el sillón. – Te has ganado tus veinte minutos – reía ella.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo también me los he ganado – Y lo besaba apasionadamente.

Pasada media hora Ron gritaba

\- ¡Así! ¡Así te vistes ahora! – Hermione miraba su uniforme.

\- Es el mismo uniforme de todos lo años Ron. – declaró con falsa inocencia.

\- ¿¡Perdón!? – Ironizó - Mire señorita, se me baja la falda y se abrocha esos botones ¡ya!

\- No seas chiquilín. Además ya me acostumbré a vestirme de esta manera y me gusta.

\- Te tendré vigilada – la amenazaba.

\- Te estaré esperando – retaba ella suponiendo que los poderes de Ron eran mayores a los que ella misma suponía. Luego se puso seria - ¡Cuídate!

\- Tengo miedo.- Él también cambió su semblante.

\- ¿Miedo?

\- De separarme de ti y que algo suceda. Sabes que sin ti no podría vivir.

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco.

\- Tengo un presentimiento como que algo nos separará. Y no quiero perderte.

\- Nada lo hará, ten presente que los excelsior pueden tramar cualquier cosa con tal de atraparte, debes ser aún más listos que ellos, yo por mi parte andaré con pie de plomo, especialmente con Draco. Aunque creo que lo tengo más como aliado que como enemigo en esta oportunidad, pero aún sabes bien que no es de fiar. Adiós, se me hace tarde.

\- Hasta luego – Le decía dándole un beso, para luego verla desaparecer.

El día transcurrió sin novedades, salvo que debió excusarse con McGonagall por su llegada tarde, comentarle a su nuevas amigas sobre la fiesta, y más tarde a Ginny de su desaparición con Ron, aunque por supuesto obvio muchos detalles, pero su semblante demostraba la felicidad que había experimentado y a la vez le costaba moverse debido a la extenuante intensidad con la que ambos se habían expresado, con lo cual no sólo Ginny sino varias chicas notaron que Hermione se ya no debía de ser la casta niña amiga de Harry, puritana y sabelotodo. A pesar de esas reales sospechas alejó esos pensamientos, especialmente a Lavander y Padma, diciendo que ella tenía altos valores morales sin mencionar que poseía un novio espectacular, altísimo, de brazos potentes y un miembro correspondiendo esas características. No pudo eludir sin embargo a Ginny.

-Realmente te admiro, perdonarlo luego de lo que te hizo, es loable mi amiga.- Le declaraba la pelirroja haciendo referencia a la infidelidad de Ron ya que Hermione obvio la parte más peligrosa y escalofriante del caso, los excelsior.

\- Yo lo amo y él también no hay nada más importante que eso, sólo te pido un favor, no le digas a nadie de nuestra reconciliación.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Luego te explicaré, pero necesito tu total discreción al respecto.

\- Despreocúpate.

Por la noche no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama, con los ojos cerrados intentando descansar, pero extrañaba estar rodeada por los brazos de Ron, cuando sintió un peso sobre su lecho. Abrió los ojos y antes que pudiera decir algo una mano atrapó su boca impidiendo que gritara.

\- Soy yo mi amor – La inconfundible voz de Ron la calmó de inmediato – Yo tampoco podía dormir sin estar a tu lado. Y sin más la besó.

\- ¿Cómo? Es imposible aparecerse en Hogwarts.

\- No para mí – Y se tendió sobre ella.

\- No podemos Ron, las chicas.

\- Ellas no oirán absolutamente nada.

\- Debo confesarte que eres bastante bullicioso, por si ayer no lo notaste – reía ella.

\- Tú también mi vida, pero ellas estarán profundamente dormidas. – Y pasó las manos por debajo de la remera que ella tenía, luego prestó atención – ¿Es mi camiseta de los cannons?

\- Si, yo la robé y duermo todas las noches con ella. Discúlpame.

\- Definitivamente la usarás hasta el fin de los días – Le decía Ron acariciando sus muslos notando que estaba completamente desnuda y sin esperar se despojó parcialmente de sus pantalones, su ropa interior y la penetró, ambos gimieron ante la fricción, y los movimientos al principio lentos se hicieron más intensos, hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Luego se durmieron abrazados.

Al día siguiente antes del amanecer se despidieron.

\- Mañana no podré venir, tengo una misión. Según mi tía una de las más peligrosas.

\- ¿Sabes donde?

\- No, nunca nos dan mucha información.

\- Cuídate por favor. Cuídate de ellos, de Astoria.

\- Pierde cuidado, ya no estoy más con Astoria, ya te lo dije, además ya nada es igual, no desde que estoy contigo- y desapareció.

Por la tarde y luego de las clases se dirigió a la sección prohibida, aprovechando un descuido de la bibliotecaria.

Deambuló por los estantes intentando recordar dónde estaba ubicado el libro donde leyó de la tan temida logia.

Normalmente recordaría donde estaba situado, pero desde hacia unos meses estaba más aturdida, y desorientada. La noticia que le había dado Malfoy sobre la relación de Ron y Astoria la descolocó, aunque ella intentó no aparentar su perplejidad, se la notaba dispersa en algunas clases y su rendimiento había bajado unas décimas, pero por sus altas calificaciones eso no afectaba su rendimiento escolar.

Además comprendió que debía recurrir a su completa femineidad para recuperar a Ron. En ese entonces creía que la duda que él tenía era con respecto a una tercera persona, Astoria; nunca pasó por su mente otra cosa, aunque sabía por Ginny y Harry con el que se encontraban los sábados en Hogmeade, que Ron estaba extraño, pero por supuesto todos lo relacionaban con la rubia pura sangre con la que se había relacionado, lejos de ella pensar en los excelsior.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – La fría voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Que te importa! – Le contestó rudamente disimulando su sorpresa, apuntándolo con su varita iluminada.

\- Realmente no me interesa – Le declaraba el blondo acercándose, demasiado para su gusto y apartando la vara de ambos rostros– Pero sería interesante acusarte con madame Pince y que recibas un castigo.

\- Parece que tu eres de las personas que no aprende de sus propios errores – Le declaraba cruzándose de brazos, él la miró interrogante. - Primer año, bosque prohibido y tú corriendo como una rata cobarde tras Fang dejando solo a Harry contra Voldemort, y si mal no recuerdo eso se debió a tu bocota cuando nos acusaste con McGonagall. – Malfoy rió - ¿Qué? – preguntó ella despectiva.

\- Aún no entiendo como es que te enamoraste de un tonto como Ron. Eres demasiado inteligente – Iba a contestar que Ron no era ningún tonto y que incluso le había arrebatado su lugar en los excelsior, pero súbitamente recordó que nada debía decir.

\- Yo he roto con Ron, ya no estamos más juntos – Mintió – Él no quiere saber nada conmigo – Declaraba volviendo a ponerse en búsqueda del libro, la malévola risa de Malfoy llamó su atención, lo miró y notó que meneaba la cabeza.

\- Eres una pésima mentirosa.

\- No veo porque mentirte. Es más – acotó – no veo porque debo explicarte a ti mis asuntos personales. – Y regresó a la búsqueda del manuscrito.

\- Tu te has acostado con Ron – Hermione giró quedando frente a frente al rubio que la miraba con un particular brillo en los ojos.

\- ¿Te han golpeado con una buggler?

\- Puedes intentar negarlo con palabras, pero tu cuerpo te delata. Te he observado desde el día de la fiesta, de la cual desapareciste misteriosamente, en realidad te observo desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Quieres recibir otra paliza? Te recuerdo que eso es lo último que recibiste al intentar propasarte. – El acarició su brazo.

\- Es que pensé, tu ex novio está con mi ex novia, tu y yo estamos solos y despechados; si no te has acostado con la comadreja con alguien lo has hecho porque se te nota, puedo olerlo, puedo sentir que ya no eres más la cándida sabelotodo de la semana pasada.

\- Yo he cambiado hace mucho – Intentó salir airosa.

\- Si, has cambiado tu forma de vestirte – Y volvía a acariciar el brazo – tu maquillaje – pasaba un dedo los la mejilla, Hermione estaba petrificada, buscando la forma de que Draco no descubriera lo que realmente había pasado – pero continuabas actuando con esa ingenuidad que te caracterizaba, ahora se te ve más mujer. Se reconocer la diferencia entre una niña y una mujer, puedo asegurártelo. Y acercó más su rostro quedando frente a frente al de ella.

\- ¿Hay alguien allí? – La áspera voz del conserje la salvo de esa incómoda situación, apagó su varita, Draco se alejó escondiéndose en la penumbra y ella lo imitó, saliendo lo más rápidamente posible, amparada por la oscuridad.

Apuró el paso por los pasillos marchando hacia la seguridad de su casa, cuando un fuerte tirón en su brazo la ingresó a un oscuro pasillo. Fue apresada por los brazos de Draco.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¿Cómo te deshiciste de Filch?

\- No te olvides que él es amante de los Slytherin, nos permite ciertos privilegios.- E intentaba besarla. Lamentablemente Hermione estaba imposibilitada de defenderse de ese agarre, más le impidió lograr su objetivo.

Entonces recordó lo que Ron le relató de Astoria y su fatal experiencia con los mortífagos y aunque le pareció deshonesto comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Él abusó de mí, Ron me agredió sexualmente! – Draco aflojó el agarre parcialmente y detuvo su intento de besarla.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó con la voz ronca, Hermione lo miró y notó turbación en su mirada, evidentemente había tocado un punto débil en el rubio.

\- Él me violó. – Las palabras sonaron fuertes dentro del desolado y oscuro pasillo.

\- No puede ser.

\- Yo tampoco lo creo aún, no creo como Ron fue capaz de algo así, evidentemente ha cambiado, ya no es la persona que conocía.

Draco se apoyó en la pared contraria soltándola, a pesar de que la primera intención de Hermione era huir algo la mantuvo en su lugar.

\- Resultó ser un cretino más grande que yo. Yo nunca obligaría…

\- ¿Qué intentabas hacer conmigo entonces?

\- Tú sabes que nunca te lastimaría, esto es un juego, que no pasará de allí, además tú eres… - Pero el chico hizo silencio.

\- Una sangre sucia. – El blondo asintió.

\- ¿Incluso para tus relaciones sexuales no dejas la discriminación de lado? – Llegó a bromear. Draco sonrió. – Pensé que para abusar de alguien no contaba la sangre.

\- Yo nunca te lastimaría a ese nivel, ni a ti ni a nadie. Nunca necesité de la fuerza para obtener favores sexuales. – Declaró con superioridad. – Yo sólo quería asustarte, perdona.

\- ¿Por qué de repente eres tan amable? – Malfoy bajó la mirada por unos instantes y luego al subirla Hermione pudo notar, a pesar de la oscuridad que tenía los ojos borrosos.

\- Mi iniciación sexual, podríamos decir que fue poco peculiar. – Hermione ya intuía lo que el blondo estaba por confesarle – No debo decirte a ti que mi padre es un cretino. Nunca cambió demasiado, logró el perdón de Askabán por las influencias que tiene – Movió la mano dando a entender que eso no tenía importancia, pero la castaña sabía que hacía referencia a los excelsior – Mi primera vez fue a los trece años.

\- Bastante precoz. – declaró ella.

\- Digamos que hubiese preferido esperar más si eso me permitía evitar esa experiencia.

\- ¿Tan malo fue?

\- No realmente para mí, pero si para la chica que me obligaron a violar.

\- ¿Te obligaron?

\- Digamos que era eso o un cruciatus, no debo decirte que prefiero lastimar a otro que lastimarme a mí. – Hermione levantó los hombros - ¡Vamos! Dime que ni por un instante hubieses preferido cambiar de lugar por Ron o Harry cuando mi tía te torturaba. – Hermione no pudo evitar asentir. – No creo que corresponda decirte nada más, pero lo que me quedó de esa experiencia es que no hay nada peor que abusar de una chica, mucho más si es virgen, aunque el no serlo no implica que esté justificado tampoco.

\- Veo que son muchas las cosas que te diferencian de tu padre.

\- No te engañes, realmente no soy tan diferente, pero hay algunos conceptos que no van conmigo, que según él me hacen débil y por ello otros toman mi lugar.

\- ¿Hablas de Ron y Astoria?

\- En parte – Llegó a decir Draco – Aunque por lo que cuentas de seguro la relación que tienen no es del todo genuina.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó la castaña intentando sacarla algo de información a Draco.

\- Yo estaba comprometido con ella, nuestros padres pactaron nuestra unión – Hermione lo miró horrorizada – Sí, entre los magos de sangre pura, se pacta de antemano los contratos de matrimonio, pero yo estaba feliz, Astoria es hermosa e inteligente, además de pertenecer a una de las familias más prestigiosas del mundo mágico. Comenzamos a salir, los meses pasaron tranquilamente, pero cuando intenté acercarme a ella, me rechazó abruptamente. Yo al principio pensé que era porque tal vez ella no estaba a gusto con nuestro compromiso, sabía que ella salía con un compañero, pero habían roto hacía varios meses atrás, incluso antes de enterarnos de nuestro compromiso. Luego de varios meses, tomé coraje nuevamente y le pregunté que le pasaba, por qué me huía. – Draco miró nuevamente el piso – Y me confesó que la habían violado – Hermione llevó la mano a la boca, entonces Ron realmente no le había mentido – que ella respetaría nuestro matrimonio, incluso tendría relaciones conmigo para concebir un hijo, pero luego no la tocaría nunca más. Que lo haría por obligación, pero nunca llegaría a amar a nadie en su vida.

\- ¿Entonces que supones tú?

\- Que Ron la presiona para que esté con él, la debe tomar por la fuerza. Aunque no entiendo, cuando los descubrí, en su casa, ella parecía desearlo. Tal vez le pidieron… - parecía pensar en voz alta. - ¡No lo creo! - Reaccionó enojado - ¡Tú novio la violó!

\- ¡No! – Llegó a responder ella.

\- A mi también me cuesta creerlo, siempre imaginé que ella había llegado a tenerle confianza debido a… - Dejó de hablar – No importa, pensé que podían tener una conexión, pero evidentemente por lo que me dices, debe obligarla a estar con él. Yo pensaba enamorarla y lograr que se entregara a mi, lamentablemente las circunstancias no se dieron.

\- Podrías luchar por ella, si estás tan enamorado.

\- Mira lo que sucedió a ti por luchar por Weasley, además Astoria ya está fuera de mi liga.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Draco se le acercó, acarició su mejilla.

\- Granger, definitivamente hay cosas que deben permanecer fuera de tu conocimiento, por tu propio bienestar – Le contestó y se marchó dejándola sorprendida por la actitud de su eterno enemigo pero antes de retirarse del todo volteó y le dijo – Esta tregua acaba de terminar, ni pienses que me haré amigo de una sangre sucia, simplemente te dejaré en paz.

Y Malfoy cumplió con su palabra, no la molestó más, en parte se lamentaba que fuera por una mentira, y pensaba que cuando el blondo lo supiera volvería a su anterior hostilidad para con ella, pero por el momento, ella había dejado de existir para él, lo cual la reconfortó a un ciento por ciento ya que no quería saber nada con el Slytherin.

Dos noches después Ron apareció, estaba un poco lastimado y ella se asustó.

\- No es nada, pero necesito descansar. – Le decía acostándose en la cama y dejándose abrazar por ella. Hermione comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos y le relató lo sucedido con Malfoy.

\- Perdón por mentir de esa manera, pero de alguna manera maté dos pájaros de un tiro.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Que, por un lado me deshice de Malfoy y además logré que no supiera de nosotros.

\- Lo que me dices me deja anonadado, el hurón enamorado.

\- Es una pena que ella esté enamorada de ti.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Si ella se entregó a ti es porque te ama, de lo contrario…

\- Te equivocas, Astoria tiene un solo objetivo y es convertirse en un excelsior, yo soy parte del paquete de viaje, nada más. ¿Acaso crees que ella se lamenta por no estar conmigo o me reclama?

\- ¿Y eso te molesta?

\- ¡En absoluto! Yo te amo, lo que hice no tiene disculpas, ni atenuantes, pero las circunstancias… - El pelirrojo aventó la mano al viento - ¡Basta! No quiero perder tiempo hablando de cosas sin importancia. ¿Has descubierto algo?

\- Nada – Se lamentaba Hermione. Ambos hicieron silencio, la castaña acariciaba la cabeza del pelirrojo que con el mimo comenzó a quedarse dormido. Por la mañana despertó y la notó observándolo con devoción.

\- ¿No has dormido? – Ella negó con la cabeza – Debes descansar, te vas a debilitar.

\- No temas, estoy muy bien, además nada es más maravilloso que verte dormir, y es entretenido – Bromeaba – Pude cronometrar tus ronquidos y babeadas. – Ron se incorporó.

\- ¡Yo no babeo!

\- Pero roncas. ¡Y de que manera! – Él comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y la castaña se desparramó en la cama riendo con fuerza. - ¡Basta! ¡Basta!

\- Dí que no ronco y que soy perfecto durmiendo.

\- ¡Roncas! Pero eres perfecto, dormido y despierto. – La declaración detuvo la dulce tortura. Ron la miraba sonriente.

\- Tú eres perfecta, no te imaginas en cuantos sentidos lo eres.

\- Pero tú…

\- Yo no soy nada.

\- ¡No seas duro contigo!

\- Nunca debí dudar de mí, eso me hace débil e imperfecto.

\- ¡Basta! Reconocer tu error te hace perfecto, nunca debiste hacer nada más para serlo, siempre lo fuiste, especialmente para mí.

Ambos se abrazaron y Ron debió marcharse ya que las muchachas estaban despertando.

Los días se sucedieron, la mayoría de las noches Ron estaba con ella, y se amaban cada vez con más pasión y entrega, descubriendo sus gustos y deseos, incluso los más perversos.

Pero una noche el llegó con malas noticias.

\- Dentro de tres semanas es la firma del contrato sanguíneo.

\- Debes encontrar una excusa, aún no encuentro el libro.

\- Claro que estoy pensando en una, tal vez enfermarme, pero no es posible. No encuentro nada.

\- Ya lo resolveremos – Y lo besó, él correspondió al beso apasionadamente y luego aprisionó sus senos, pero ella se quejó.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, es que me duelen un poco. No es nada. – Y lo besó nuevamente. Ron fue más gentil y suave y nuevamente al amanecer se despidió.

Hermione se levantó y se sintió mareada, se sostuvo de una de las columnas de su cama hasta que sintió que el mareo terminaba.

Estaba durmiendo muy poco y comiendo aún menos, de seguro eso era el motivo, se dirigió al baño, se duchó, vistió y al perfumarse, el aroma de su habitual perfume la descompuso, haciendo que corra al sanitario y vomitó lo poco que había cenado.

No entendía que le pasaba y fue a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey le diera alguna pócima para sus malestares.

\- Realmente no es recomendable utilizar ninguna pócima en su condición, señorita Granger. – Le informaba la enfermera

\- ¿Mi condición? – preguntaba sin entender.

\- Si, me temo que deberé informarle a la directora de su estado.

\- ¿Mi esta…? ¡Estoy embarazada!

\- ¿Tiene alguna duda al respecto? Mareos, vómitos, malestar en los pechos. ¿No mantiene un control de su menstruación? Y deberé advertirle que aparecerán más síntomas, por suerte estamos al final del año y calculo que con su historial, la directora y por su puesto mi persona mantendremos absoluta reserva de su condición.

\- Gracias – Llegó a decir y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, acariciando su vientre.

\- Intuyo que a pesar de la sorpresa, fue producto del amor. ¿No? – La chica asintió – Y podría a modo de pronostico determinar que es muy probable que sea una bella criatura pelirroja – Sonreía la dama.

\- Es muy probable, o que tenga unos preciosos ojos azules – Pero Hermione la miró seriamente dándose cuenta del peligro que corría si se enteraban de su embarazo- Le ruego que como me dijo mantenga absoluta reserva yo iré personalmente a hablar con la directora.

Ya en el despacho McGonagall, la dama la miraba con gesto adusto.

\- Fue en la fiesta. – la verdad que pudo haber sido cualquier día después de la misma aunque Hermione solo pudo asentir. – Bueno, por supuesto terminará el año, faltan apenas dos meses y usted aún puede disimular su embarazo, estará de más decir que recibiré una invitación a su boda apenas se reciba. ¿No?

\- Por supuesto, pero le ruego que aún no notifique nada a los Weasley, o a mis padres nosotros lo haremos y le ruego la mayores de las reservas.

\- Por supuesto, no debe siquiera pedírmelo – Le decía la directora y antes que ella se marchara la llamó – Hermione – ella giró – felicidades.- Le dijo sonriente.

\- Gracias – contestó feliz. – No veía la hora de que llegara la noche para contarle a Ron la noticia y luego algo le heló la sangre, si Ron no se había cuidado con ella. ¿Lo habría hecho con Astoria? Que le aseguraba que ella no estaría embarazada también y de repente su rostro se ensombreció, la noticia no le pareció tan alegre y pasó todo el día meditando sobre las consecuencias que ello podía traer.

Llegó la noche y ella esperó a Ron, quien se apareció a la misma hora y la besó, ella correspondió el beso suavemente pero cuando él intentó desnudarla se lo impidió.

\- debo hacerte una pregunta muy importante. – Ron la miró aguardando la misma - ¿Cuándo estuviste con Astoria…?

\- Me parece que dejé bien en claro que no quería hablar más del tema, además eso fue hace más de tres meses atrás.

\- ¿Tres? Entonces ella no está embarazada.

\- No, te dije que Astoria tiene como objetivo ser una excelsior y me informó que se cuidaba con alguna pócima porque estaba totalmente enfocada en las misio… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Bastó sólo una mirada para que Ron dedujera lo que significaba y sin más la abrazó para luego bajar a su vientre y besarlo, diciendo – ¿Aquí hay un pequeño Weasley?

\- Si – Rió ella.

\- Perdóname, yo debí hacer algo para protegernos.

\- ¿No estás feliz? - Ella se preocupó.

-¿Qué dices? Sabes que sólo la noticia de saber como librarme de esta pesadilla podría terminar de hacerme un hombre completamente feliz.

\- Y la encontremos – decía Hermione.

\- Promete que te cuidarás más que nunca.

\- Nada va a pasarme, faltan pocos meses para acabar Hogwarts y además tú estás aquí para protegerme.

\- Intentaré venir a ayudarte. ¿A que hora vas a la sección prohibida?

\- Generalmente luego de las clases.

\- Perfecto – y sin más la abrazó dispuesto a dormir.

\- ¿Ron? – preguntó Hermione

\- Que mi vida.

\- ¿No te olvidas algo? – Le decía llevando sus manos al pantalón de él.

\- ¿Podemos? ¿Y el bebé?

\- El bebé estará muy mal si su mamá está estresada – reía Hermione.

\- Entonces saquemos ese estrés ya mismo.

Esa noche se amaron con extrema suavidad, acariciándose y besándose, uniéndose como nunca lo había hecho, ya eran prácticamente una familia, faltaba solo un paso para lograr la felicidad eterna.

Al día siguiente, Ron se reunió con ella, buscaron infructuosamente, igual al día siguiente y al otro. Recién al cuarto día Hermione lanzó un grito de victoria.

\- ¡Lo encontré! – saltaba cargando el pesado libro

\- Cuidado, el bebé – Le decía el pelirrojo.

\- Estoy embarazada no enferma Ron – le aclaraba ella abriendo el libro y recorriendo las páginas rápidamente con su dedo hasta encontrar la información que buscaban desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando la encontraron ambos se miraron boquiabiertos.

-Increíble. – Decía ella – No puede ser tan fácil.

\- No lo es – Concluía él.

\- ¿No te entiendo?

\- Aquí dice – y Ron leyó en voz alta – La única forma de revocar un contrato verbal con los excelsior es con otro contrato superior, como ser el contrato matrimonial o un contrato de paternidad, cuando la persona aún no ha firmado un contrato sanguíneo. Los contratos sanguíneos son de por vida y bajo ningún término revocables.

\- Pero tú no has firmado ningún contrato de sangre.

\- Pero deberé hacerlo dentro de unas semanas y tú aún estás aquí, no puedo casarme contigo y definitivamente falta bastante más aún para ser padre.

\- Ya veo – declaraba Hermione – No hay problema, pediré rendir los exámenes antes y le diré a McGonagall que queremos adelantar la boda, estará de acuerdo.

-¿Ella sabe que estás embarazada?

\- Si, y de seguro me apoyará.

\- Entonces… - Ron se arrodilló frente a ella - ¿Hermione Granger, te casarías conmigo?

\- No lo sé, es muy de improvisto – bromeó ella – Por supuesto que me casaré contigo. – Y ambos se abrazaron.

Definitivamente no era una situación de lo más romántica, ni siquiera cercana a la que ella alguna vez soñó, pero lo único que quería era estar junto a Ron y si además esa unión lo hacía un hombre libre de su responsabilidad no dudaría un segundo en aceptarlo.

De más estaba decir que la directora los apoyó y todos los profesores bajo sus órdenes le impartieron los exámenes, a Hermione no le importaba realmente el resultado de los mismos, sabía que los aprobaría, puesto que estaba más que preparada. Incluso llegó a dar dos o tres exámenes el mismo día.

Ya recibida, Hermione se despidió de las chicas y sin dar explicaciones se marchó.

Una vez en la madriguera ambos le informaron a Molly que esperaban un bebé y la dama casi se desmaya.

\- ¡Yo sabía! ¡Yo sabía! ¡El día de la fiesta! En ningún momento debí creer en lo que Ginny me dijo, no es por ti, mi niña – la abrazaba – es por estos – Y golpeaba a Ron en los brazos – Los hombres Weasley son un desastre, no pueden contener sus hormonas. ¡Debías respetarla! Hasta que se casaran. – todos reían por el espectáculo que Ron y Molly estaban dando, él dejándose pegar por su progenitora y ella propinándole golpes, aun sabiendo que nada le hacían; desde hacía unas semanas notaban que el Ron de antes había vuelto y obviamente su renovada relación con Hermione era la causa y estaban muy contentos por ello. Para cuando la rabieta se le pasó a Molly, los abrazó a los dos y lloró de emoción al saber que un nuevo nieto venía en camino.

Algo similar pero más civilizado sucedió en casa de Hermione, por supuesto que Ron rápidamente refirió su voluntad de casarse con ella de inmediato y hacerse responsable de ella y de su hijo inmediatamente, con esas declaraciones el seño fruncido del padre de ella menguó y su madre los felicitó por ambas noticias.

Le informaron que se casarían en la madriguera inmediatamente y sería una boda sencilla.

El día de la ceremonia, Ginny saltaba de felicidad y aprovechó para demostrarle a Harry que ella pronto también terminaría Hogwarts y que bien podrían imitarlos. Harry se puso colorado, asemejándose a un Weasley y le contestó que lo hablarían más calmados.

La pelirroja se enojó con él y no le habló en todo el día.

\- ¡Ve a reconciliarte con tu novio! – Le ordenaba Hermione al culminar de vestirse – sabes lo tímido que es Harry y tu lo enfrentas delante de todo el mundo. Sabes que te ama, y que es muy probable que él esté pensando en proponerte matrimonio, así que arregla las cosas y no lo hagas sufrir más.

\- eres una gran amiga – Le decía Ginny saliendo corriendo de la habitación dejándola sola.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta – ¿Quien es? – preguntó.

\- Ron.

\- ¡No puedes entrar! No debes ver a la novia hasta la boda.

\- ¿Qué?

\- es mala suerte, verla con el vestido – Y se acercó a la puerta apoyando su mano en ella – Tengo mi mano sobre la puerta- le dijo

\- preferiría tocarla directamente antes que a través de una puerta.

\- te repito es mala suer… - de repente un Plot la hizo virar, frente a sus ojos cuatro magos aparecieron y se acercaron - ¡RON! ¡RON! – Llegó a gritar, e intentó salir, pero los hombres la atraparon, para cuando el pelirrojo ingresó, sólo pudo ver a sus maestros desapareciendo con Hermione.

\- ¡HERMIONE! – gritó intentando llegar a ellos pero le fue imposible.

Ante los gritos toda la familia subió al cuarto y lo encontró arrodillado en el piso llorando.

\- ¡Ron! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y Hermione?- Preguntó Harry.

\- Se la llevaron.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Se la llevaron – repetía, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Quiénes? - Pero Ron ya no lo escuchaba

\- Si le hicieron algo, conocerán la furia de Ronald Billius Weasley – Sólo declaró desapareciendo, dejando a todos atónitos al verlo tan furioso, como nunca lo habían visto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola. Felices fiestas. No pude actualizar por ese motivo asi que subiré 3 caps. Bss.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Los excelsior.**

La orden estaba reunida. Intentando descifrar donde estarían Hermione y Ron.

Habían recurrido a toda las guaridas de mortífagos que conocían e investigado, en ocasiones de forma poco ortodoxa, realizaban interrogatorios sobre nuevas células.

Los Weasley nunca habían visto a Harry actuar de esa forma, parecía un desquiciado, y en algún punto temieron que se extralimitara demasiado con los prisioneros.

\- ¡Espera Harry! – Le decía George cuando él le impartía un crucio sin piedad a un mortífago.

\- ¿Qué crees que están haciendo ahora con Hermione y Ron? ¡Tomando el té! – Le gritaba – No, en este momento deben estar torturándolos, no estoy seguro a Ron, pero Hermione no debe estar pasándola bien, y menos en su estado.

Fue entonces cuando un rayo impactó sobre el prisionero, ambos miraron desde donde salían y vieron a Ginny desplegando todo su poder.

\- ¡Les juro que no se nada! – Gritaba el mortífago.

\- Más te vale que así sea – declaraba la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación.

\- Que lo trasladen a Askaban y bórrenle la memoria – Le decía Harry a George saliendo tras Ginny.

La encontró en el pasillo llorando y la abrazó.

\- Me duele todo el cuerpo – le decía ella – aún más, me duele el alma.

\- Son las consecuencias de un crucio – Le decía Harry – Ya pasará.

\- Ni me imagino por lo que estará pasando Hermione. Pero más me preocupa Ron, él estaba irreconocible cuando desapareció, parecía muy bien adonde iba y a quienes se iba a enfrentar. Temo por su vida, temo por los dos.

\- Tranquila.

\- ¿Tranquila? ¡Tranquila! ¿Tú lo estás?

\- ¡No! ¡No lo estoy! Ya pasé por esto, ya pasamos por esto pero estábamos juntos, ahora no sé con quien estoy lidiando, no sé contra quien debo pelear. Y no tengo a mis mejores amigos a mi lado para apoyarme.

\- Me tienes a mi – Harry la abrazó más fuerte.

\- Ya lo sé, de solo pensar que tú me faltaras… - Y negó con la cabeza sintiendo un escalofrío – prométeme que te quedarás aquí.

\- No puedo prometer eso.

\- Promete que ante el menor peligro escaparás y te salvarás, nada de actos heroicos.

\- Yo lo intentaré.

\- Luego de encontrar a los chicos, y descubrir lo que sucede. ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Ginny se quedó estática.

\- ¿A que viene eso ahora?

\- ¡A que te amo! ¡A que no quiero que te suceda nada! Y a que, como te conozco la única forma de que te cuides es prometiéndote algo que deseas para que cumplas con mi pedido.

\- Esta es… ¡La propuesta menos romántica que he recibido en mi vida! – Le decía Ginny golpeando a Harry en el hombro.

\- ¿Has recibido muchas? – preguntaba él sonriendo.

\- En mis sueños, todas las noches, tú me proponías matrimonio, pero definitivamente esta es la forma más desastrosa de hacerlo.

\- ¿Y?- preguntaba

\- ¡Por supuesto que si! Por fin me lo pides, ¿Y piensas que te diré que no? – Y sin más se besaron, la pelirroja acarició los cabellos de Harry acercándolo más a ella y aferrándose a su cuerpo, el morocho la abrazaba posesivamente e intensificaba el beso. – Prométeme que te cuidarás y cumplirás con tu promesa.

\- Siempre cumplo lo que prometo – Le decía entre los labios.

De repente un estallido desde la chimenea, anunciando la llegada de alguien los hizo separarse y dirigirse a la sala donde toda la orden investigaba dónde podrían estar Hermione y Ron.

Era Madame Pince que portaba un libro en sus manos.

\- Buen día – saludó – Creo tener una idea contra quienes lidiamos y no son buenas noticias. Verán – Explicó – los libros de la sección prohibida tienen un hechizo por los cuales yo puedo saber quien los leyó y en que pagina. El último libro que la señorita Granger junto al Señor Weasley vieron fue este y lamentablemente no es para nada favorable lo que estaban investigando – declaró arrojando el libro abierto sobre la mesa.

Arthur leyó en voz alta

\- Los excelsior – Y un sepulcral silencio se hizo en la habitación.

\- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde los encontramos?- preguntaba Harry pero nadie le respondía.- ¡Alguien puede explicarme que cuernos pasa!

\- Los excelsior son una logia de magos puros, se suponía extinta, aunque muchas veces corrían rumores en el ministerio que la logia aún existía y que Voldemort era utilizado por ellos para dominar al mundo mágico. Es una secta compuesta únicamente por magos puros, que hacen uso de magia ancestral, poderosa e imposible de vencer.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver con Ron? No entien… - pero Harry miró al frente temiendo decir lo que pensaba - ¿Ron es un excelsior?

\- Aparentemente – declaró la señora Pince,- pero estaba investigando como salir de la secta, al parecer de seguro habría firmado un contrato verbal y no uno sanguíneo, el cual podría ser descartado pro un contrato superior, como el matrimonial o el de paternidad, como lo dice el libro.

\- Por eso raptaron a Hermione, para que no pudiera renunciar y por eso él sabía donde ir. ¿pero adonde fue?

\- La tía Muriel – Declaró Ginny – Yo sé que él la visitaba.

\- esa bruja maldita – declaró Molly poniéndose de pie – Como le haya puesto un dedo encima a alguno de mis pequeños la mataré. – declaró desapareciendo, tras ella lo hicieron todos los miembros de la orden.

\- Yo iré a Hogwarts y enviaremos más ayuda – declaró la bibliotecaria desapareciendo a su vez.

Pronto todos aparecieron en la casa de la tía Muriel y una fuerza inexplicable comenzó a quitarles el aire.

Invocaron un hechizo para poder respirar oxígeno y se adentraron distribuyéndose por toda la casa, pero la misma parecía desierta.

De repente un grito llego a sus oídos, era Hermione y sin dudarlo volvieron a encontrarse en el vestíbulo, intentando ubicar el origen de los lamentos. Pronto otro alarido, esta vez de Ron les indicó que su destino era el sótano.

Súbitamente algunos aurores y otros funcionarios del Ministerio se le unieron, pero realmente no sabían en quien confiar.

\- todos son mestizos – Declaró Arthur dando a entender que difícilmente fueran miembros de la secta y sin más bajaron a rescatar a los chicos.

Mientras tanto Ron corría desesperado por los pasillos, los poderosos magos a los cuales alguna vez admiró, habían invocado un laberinto que no le permitía acercarse a Hermione y sin embargo no le impedía escuchar sus desgarradores alaridos.

\- ¡Los voy a matar a todos! – Gritaba desesperado. Intentando derribar paredes que volvían a rearmarse instantáneamente. – Piensa Ronald, piensa. ¿Qué haría Hermione en este momento? - Se pasaba las manos por los cabellos intentando dilucidar como salir de allí.

\- ¡ya lo sé! – Exclamó – Siempre doblar a la derecha ¿O era a la izquierda? - Y sacudiendo la cabeza tomó el primer pasillo a su diestra.

Pronto se le apareció un basilisco, cerró los ojos y exclamó

\- ¡Mortis serpens! – Y chocó ambas manos; al instante el animal se desintegró. - ¡Así haré con cada uno de ustedes! - Gritaba, cuando otro alarido de Hermione lo terminó de desquiciar.- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Resiste! ¡Malditos! ¡Ella espera un bebé, mi bebé! - Bajó la voz - La pagarán caro.- Y continuó corriendo siempre doblando a la derecha.

De repente al virar sobre uno de los pasillos lo detuvieron una tela de araña.

\- Incendio! - Declaró desapareciendo con el fuego el material y al avanzar una docena de arácnidos se enfrentaron a él.

Alineados tal cual ejército militar se apostaron en el suelo en cuatro hileras de tres arañas cada una.

Mediante maldiciones, hechizos y otros encantamientos, expulsó, incineró, desmaterializó y pulverizó a las criaturas y continuó avanzando.

Entonces se detuvo bruscamente llevó su varita a la altura de su recio rostro, apuntó al techo manteniéndola en forma trasversal al piso y exclamó nuevamente

\- Incendio! - Avanzó unos pasos y segundos después a sus espaldas cayó una enorme araña con su cuerpo completamente cubierto de fuego. La bestia volteó, apuntó al pelirrojo y se dirigió hacia él que sin siquiera voltearse, levantó una mano y la bestia salió expedida contra una pared, donde otras de las criaturas avanzaban, provocando que las mismas y el muro se llenara de fuego.

Giró hacia su derecha y sintió que la temperatura subía, pensó que era por el incendio provocado en el otro pasillo, pero pronto notó que estaba equivocado, frente a él se materializaron dos dragones que inmediatamente lanzaron sus llamaradas de fuego sobre él.

\- protego! - Exclamó protegiéndose y luego contraatacó.

\- Acuamenti! - Y un chorro de agua inundó los cuerpos y luego con un movimiento de manos exclamó - crystallus - provocando que el agua se convirtiera en hielo, quedando tal cual heladas estatuas a los animales.

Avanzó, y luego declaró

\- Gladius, spatha. - Y en sus manos apareció una enorme espada romana de gladiador, se colocó delante de las figuras y cercenó ambos cuerpos provocando que estrepitosamente los pedazos de hielo cayeran al suelo.

Tantos retos le suponían que iba por buen camino, cuando de repente se le aparecieron siete excelsior frente a él.

\- Roger, Richard, Cornelius, Damián, Federico, Thomas. – Los enumeró y luego miró a la única mujer del grupo – Leonor sabes que no lucharé contra ti y todos saben que no deseo luchar contra ninguno, simplemente quiero salir de la logia. ¿Por qué retenerme en contra de mi voluntad?

\- No podemos dejarte ir, no a ti. – Le contestaba la dama con pánico en sus ojos. Ron aspiró hondo.

\- ¿Me temen? Ustedes me instruyeron, son más expertos y experimentados que yo. ¿Por qué temerme? - Los hombres retrocedían – Saben que no dudaré en matarlos, ni un instante pero no es lo que deseo. ¡Déjenme salirme de la logia! – Entonces otro grito desgarrador de Hermione llegó a sus oídos. - ¡Avada Kedavra! – Y el rayo impactó en uno de los magos matándolo al instante. Ron levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban negros de odio y dolor.

Por detrás de los magos apareció Muriel.

\- Sabía que esto sucedería, que apenas ver a esa mugrosa tus dudas aparecerían. – Le decía – Pero no vamos a permitirte claudicar. Maldita Astoria por no cumplir con su trabajo.

\- Soy sólo un mago más, no veo el porqué de tu maldita obsesión. ¿Es por tu reputación? ¡Al diablo con ella! – La dama comenzó a reír descolocándolo.

\- ¿Mi reputación? Hace mucho tiempo dejó de interesarme, con mi primer fracaso. Tu madre. Pero sabía que algo bueno vendría con su unión con Weasley. Lo que me sorprendió es que fueras tú, siempre pensé que Percy era el indicado, pero tú.- Meneó la cabeza – Es una pena que te hayas enamorado de una impura, y es inconcebible que tengas un primogénito con ella.

\- Si los tocas…

\- ¡Vamos! Despliega tu odio, eso te hará más poderoso e impotente de continuar. – Era verdad, más odio y dolor en su corazón más lo alejaban de la conexión que tenía con Hermione y nuevamente se calmó.

\- Libérala y me uniré a ustedes. – Declaró. La dama pareció reflexionar.

\- Puede que la liberemos, pero de ninguna manera podrá portar tu hijo en su vientre.

\- Si algo le sucede a los dos te juro… - Y le sobrevino un mareo. La dama sonrió - ¿Qué me sucede?

\- Él está resurgiendo en ti, tú nos llevarás al triunfo sin necesidad de lucha, todos caerán rendidos a tus pies. ¿No es lo que querías? Poder absoluto e ilimitado, ser respetado, elogiado, envidiado, deseado, querido, amado.

\- Yo sólo deseo salir de aquí junto a mi futura esposa.

\- ¡No será posible! ¡Y esa sangre sucia no es digna de ser tu esposa! ¡Esa unión es imposible, inaceptable! ¿Por qué no aceptaste a Astoria?

\- Porque no la amo, yo amo a Hermione y con ella me iré. Y ninguno – Declaró mirando a todo el grupo – Me lo impedirá.- Otro grito desgarrador. - ¡Mortis Damián Hinggins! –Y sus palmas se batieron dando muerte instantánea al mago nombrado. – Cada vez que escuche un grito de ella uno de ustedes morirá. – Entonces notó una luz azulada que provenía del final de pasillo.

Los magos se hicieron a un lado y la luz impactó en su pecho sin darle tiempo a nada.

Sintió una poderosa fuerza ingresando en su cuerpo, por su sangre corría una marea de fuego líquido.

\- ¡NOOOOOO! – Gritaba.

\- No te resistas. Acepta tu destino, acéptalo, eres nuestro nuevo líder. ¡Mortunicot! ¡El espíritu de nuestro creador está corriendo en tus venas! Acéptalo.

\- ¡Nooo! No lo acepto, lo rechazo, no quiero el poder infinito, sólo quiero estar con Hermione Granger. – Gritaba Ron.

\- No te atrevas a nombrar a una impura frente a él.

\- La nombro, la nombro - repetía - y sólo acepto la comunión con ella, no deseo tu posesión, no te pertenezco, sólo pertenezco a Hermione Granger, mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo, la única. – Y por su mente se plasmaron todos los momentos íntimos que compartió junto a su amada, escuchó un nuevo grito de ella y en lugar de atacar, se aferró a los intensos momentos, los más alegres, los más sublimes, los más poderosos.

No había poder más grande que el amor y este no sería la excepción, la única forma de no ser poseído era demostrando que ya pertenecía a otra persona, y que nada se podía hacer.

Entonces un haz de luz luminoso salió de sus ojos y boca. El expedido resplandor tomó forma humana, translúcida, fantasmagórica. Los magos se postraron al suelo en señal de reverencia.

\- ¿Te atreves a rechazarme? – Le decía el ente con una voz de ultratumba.

\- No te rechazo, no te pertenezco, que es diferente.

\- Mi sangre corre por tus venas.

\- ¡no! Yo no he hecho el pacto sanguíneo. – La figura rió fuertemente.

\- ¿Y crees que yo poseería a alguien que lo necesitara? ¡Iluso! Mi sangre corre por tus venas desde el momento de tu concepción. Eres el elegido para reemplazarme y tomar el control total de una vez y para siempre.

\- No, yo soy Ronald Billius Weasley, un mago común y corriente, he luchado contra los tuyos, destruí a tu sirviente, y estoy enamorado de Hermione Granger, una impura, que es mucho más valiosa que tú. – Un latigazo lumínico salió de la figura, golpeándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo, por el dolor.

\- ¡No te atrevas siquiera a mencionar a una impura! Mucho menos a creer que es mejor que yo. – Ron se levantó del suelo, el corte le ocupaba todo el pecho, había rasgado sus vestiduras y brotaba sangre de él.

\- No lo creo. – Decía mirando directo a la luz – Definitivamente es mejor que tú, y que todos nosotros juntos.- Entonces un nuevo desgarrador grito llegó a su oídos. – hace más de tres horas que la torturan y continúa con vida, ella no morirá fácilmente, ella dará pelea y eso demuestra muchísima más grandeza de la que tienen todos los aquí presentes. – Un nuevo latigazo impactó ahora en su espalda y el con esfuerzo se incorporó nuevamente del piso donde había caído– Yo también la daré, porque no hay nada en este mundo más poderosos que la fuerza que nos une.- Y un brillo salió de su pecho, el medio corazón que Hermione le regaló comenzó a brillar.

\- purus benedicere cor - Exclamó la etérea luminosidad – Es imposible conseguir el metal para generar el corazón bendito puro y aún más difícil invocar su hechizo– Sus ojos demostraba un terror y los magos levantaron la vista al medallón que cada vez se iluminaba más.

\- Al parecer una sangre impura encontró la forma de destruirte, aún sin conocerte, si eso no es poder, no sé que será. – Declaró Ron desprendiéndose de la cadena y arrojándola a la luz que ante el contacto con el metal comenzó a girar como un tifón obligando a todos a arrojarse al piso.

Los gritos desesperanzados de los magos, que imploraban por el espíritu de su maestro, para que luchara contra esa fuerza que lo atacaba, aturdían al pelirrojo.

Ron sentía que algo faltaba que nada terminaría si no destruía a esa endemoniada figura entonces declaró.

\- Accio medio corazón de Ron – Y a sus manos llegó la pulsera de Hermione que también fulguraba y sin más la arrojó al ente, ambas partes del medio corazón se unieron, haciendo que una rayo amarillo cruzara por todo el pasillo y apenas pasados algunos instantes la aparición explotó provocando que el laberinto desapareciera y que una de las paredes a su lado cayera y le dejara ver a Hermione siendo alcanzada por un rayo pero a diferencia de las otra veces, ningún grito salió de su boca y su cuerpo quedó inerte sostenido por las cadenas que la amarraban.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Un nuevo elegido**

Harry, los Weasley y los demás aurores llegaron al sótano y apenas pisar el suelo el aire se hizo respirable y deshicieron sus hechizos, pero sabían que lo peor estaba por llegar.

Se encontraron frente a un salón lúgubre y poco iluminado, las paredes bañadas en sangre y elementos de tortura diseminados por todos lados. Al final del recinto estaba Hermione, atada a unas cadenas y con signos evidentes de haber sido torturada.

Intentaron acercarse pero una barrera invisible se los impidió.

\- Debe haber una forma de pasar – decía Harry desesperado, máxime cuando vio que Lucius Malfoy se acercaba a su amiga y mirándoles exclamó

\- ¡Crucio! – Apuntando a ella quien se tensó en su cadena gritando desgarradoramente.

\- Piedad, piedad por mi hijo, piedad, por favor.

\- Así te quería sangre sucia inmunda, implorando, por tu vida y por tu bastardo. ¿Dónde está ahora toda tu altanería?

Inmediatamente escucharon el alarido de Ron

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Resiste! ¡Malditos! ¡Ella espera un bebé, mi bebé!

Ellos estaban como meros espectadores, sin poder hacer nada, intentaban derribar la barrera con cuanto hechizo se les ocurría pero nada parecía surtir efecto.

\- Sabes sangre sucia – Le decía Lucius. – Tu noviecito no llegará a tiempo y lanzó otro crucio. – Haciendo que ella volviera a gritar de dolor.

Podían escuchar en algún lugar a Ron luchando con diferentes animales y luego hablar o más bien gritarles a varios magos.

\- ¡Por Merlín y Circe! ¡Debe haber una forma de entrar!

\- Sólo los excelsior pueden atravesar campos de fuerzas mágicos – Decía Arthur. - Es mi culpa – se lamentaba – Yo debí…

\- No se te ocurra echarte la culpa a ti. Yo nunca dudé de mi amor por ti, nunca me arrepentí de la decisión que tome.- Lo interrumpió Molly.

\- Pero tú cambiaste tu vida por mí.

\- No, yo te elegí a ti.

\- ¿Usted era una excelsior? – Ella asintió, Harry no entendía absolutamente nada.

\- Abandoné la logia por amor a Arthur.

\- Pero usted también es un mago de sangre pura.

\- Pero nunca estuve de acuerdo con la ideología de los magos puros Harry.

\- Haznos ingresar mamá – Le decía Ginny – Dinos como convertirnos en excelsior. – Harry la miró horrorizado – Es la única manera de ingresar. – Le explicaba la chica.

De repente la pulsera de Hermione comenzó a brillar, Lucius retrocedió sorprendido y la misma salió volando atravesando la pared.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntaba Harry, eso era todo novedoso para él.

\- Purus benedicere cor – Decía Arthur.

\- ¡Imposible! – Declaraba Molly. – De ser así. – Y miró a su esposo aterrada.

\- ¡Por favor que alguien me explique! – Imploraba Harry.

\- Cuando renuncié a la logia fui maldita por los excelsior, ellos me indicaron que uno de mis hijos no podría escapar a la logia y además sería el heredero de la casta de Mortunicort, en principi temimos por Charly y su férrea obsersión con los dragones y su libertad desmedida; después Percy y su sobervia, por último Bill por el ataque de Greyback, cuando la lucha terminó, nos relajamos, pensamos que la maldición no había sucedido y quedado en la nada, pero ahora nos damos cuenta que Ron es el elegido por la logia, pero el amor puro que tiene por Hermione está luchando contra quien lo quiere poseer.- Molly se aferró a Arthur y Harry no pudo seguir indagando ya que la pareja se veía demasiado afectada.

Súbitamente una de las paredes explotó y Ron apareció detrás de la cortina de humo. Y con sus propias manos, sin uso de la varita y desde una distancia lejana, lanzó a Lucius por los aires.

Pero otros magos aparecieron, entre ellos Muriel.

\- ¡Lo arriesgue todo por ti! Y nuevamente me defraudaste, otra vez un Weasley falla.

-¿Otra vez? – Preguntó Ron lanzando por los aires a un mago que se acercaba por detrás.

\- Eres igual que tu padre, y peor que tu madre. – Harry miró a los señores Weasley.

\- ¡Vamos mamá! Dinos como pasar.

\- No lo sé, cuando nos casamos y renuncié a la logia perdí todos mis poderes.

\- Maldita sea. – Entonces notó que Ron sea cercaba a la pared y miraba a sus hermanos, Ginny se pegó a la pared y George, Percy y Charly, que no dudó un segundo en viajar de Rumania, la imitaron.

Harry intentó acercarse pero Bill lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaba.

\- Ellos son magos de sangre pura y no tienen compromisos, a diferencia de ti y de mí, ellos pueden ingresar.

\- ¡Ginny! – la pelirroja volteó.

\- Esta es nuestra guerra, yo pelearé hoy por ti, por nosotros y por mi familia.

Se acercaron a Ron y avanzaron ya que ante la presencia del pelirrojo sintieron una extraña fuerza apoderándose de ellos, él menor de los hombres Weasley, había invocado una pared mágica para protegerlos de los otros magos y sacó un cuchillo rasgándose el brazo y repitiendo la operación con los demás hermanos.

-Sangre con sangre – recitaba Ron uniendo su brazo al de sus hermanos– La sangre de los ancestros me dará el poder de derrotar a aquellos que se me oponen, cualquiera sea la causa, sin importar su condición, yo me declaro un excelsior, desde ahora y hasta que mi sangre se una con la de mi líder creador.

\- Me declaro – repitieron los Weasley y una corriente mágica los envolvió.

\- ¿Qué es todo eso? ¿Es el pacto de sangre?

\- No Harry – Le explicaba Molly, si bien hay sangre en el pacto, es uno verbal, el pacto sanguíneo es cuando la sangre de alguno se une a la del líder excelsior, Mortunicot, el primer mago de sangre pura.

\- ¿Está vivo?

\- No, por suerte, perdió la posesión de la piedra filosofal, y cuando lograron recuperarla ya era demasiado tarde para darle vida, pero sus restos descansan en esta casa y su espíritu también está en ella, y es con esos restos que si unes tu sangre te convertirás de por vida en un excelsior y no podrás nunca abandonar la logia, debiendo acatar sus reglas.

\- ¿Reglas?

\- Casarte con un mago de sangre pura, sin importar siquiera el parentesco, e intentar que los magos puros dominen el mundo mágico.

\- Él fue destruido – Les decía Ron. – Mi amor, nuestro amor, el de Hermione y mío lo destruyó.

Arthur y Molly se miraron, eso significaba sólo una cosa, pero ya verían como resolver ese nuevo problema, debían primero rescatar a Hermione y salir de allí.

Mientras Harry asimilaba toda esa nueva información, la lucha se reinició, George y Charly se unieron contra un grupo, mientras que Ginny y Percy fueron contra otro dando una demostración de poder mágico impresionante.

Ron intentaba acercarse al cuerpo inerte de Hermione.

\- ¡No podrás salvarla! – Le decía Muriel y lanzó un hechizo - ¡Septumsembra!

\- ¡Protego! – Exclamó a tiempo Ron anteponiéndose al cuerpo de Hermione - ¡Maldita seas! – Y con un leve movimiento la lanzó contra una pared. La dama cayó al suelo inconsciente.

\- ¡Ron! – Astoria había aparecido – Pensé que teníamos una conexión especial – La chica se acercaba sinuosamente desencajando un poco al pelirrojo – Supuse que teníamos una oportunidad juntos.- Y de repente se apareció en escena el personaje menos pensado

\- Desmaio – Exclamó Draco apuntando a la chica que sin estar atenta cayó presa del hechizo. El rubio corrió para detenerla entre sus brazos, Ron pudo observar que el muchacho tenía un corte en su brazo y detrás de él apareció Narciza que presentaba el mismo corte, y fue corriendo a asistir a su esposo– ¡Alto! – Ordenó el blondo a los demás que lo obedecieron, reconociéndolo como uno de ellos, luego viró a ver a Ron - Rescata a tu sangre sucia y váyanse, yo tomaré tu lugar. Sabes que no te tocaremos, ni a ti ni a ninguno de los tuyos, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los impuros – Declaró Draco mirando al cuerpo de Hermione. – Aunque parece que deberé preocuparme por una menos. – Y sin más desapareció. Tras él todos los otros magos.

Harry y los demás pudieron ingresar, sea acercaron a los otros, y ayudaron a Ron a desatar a Hermione y la llevaron inmediatamente a San Mungo.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, Ron se paseaba como un león enjaulado, y nadie pudo lograr que fuera a descansar, y atenderse las heridas que tenía producto de la lucha que había protagonizado antes de encontrarlo.

Tenía varias lesiones cortantes en la cara, piernas y brazos, junto con la que se profirió el mismo para el pacto verbal con sus hermanos, varias magulladuras en la cara y cuello y algunas quemaduras en la ropa. Pero definitivamente los latigazos en espalda y pecho eran los más relevantes.

\- Debe atenderse – Intentó convencerlo un sanador pero ante su dura mirada se marchó

\- Hijo – Le decía su padre – Te avisaremos apenas tengamos noticias, ve a revisarte, esas heridas pueden ponerse feas…

\- Mi hijo, mi futura esposa, están debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en esa habitación – decía Ron – unas heridas superficiales no me harán nada, no si no estoy aquí para recibir las buenas noticias de su recuperación.

Nadie dijo nada, Ron se detuvo y quedó parado en la puerta que había permanecido cerrada por más de dos horas, sin enfermeras saliendo y entrando con pócimas y artefactos.

Un charco de sangre comenzó a marcarse debajo de él, pero nadie dijo nada, él tenía sus razones y si soportaba ese dolor como una idea de sacrificio para salvar a los que amaba, no podían disuadirlo.

\- Ron – Se acercó Harry.

\- Yo tengo la culpa, yo provoqué todo esto.

\- No amigo, tú no hiciste nada de eso, tú amas a Hermione, jamás la lastimarías.

\- Pero lo hice, soy la única causa de que ella esté así.

\- No importa nada, tú la amas, ella lo sabe, todos lo sabemos y si por un error nos vamos a juzgar toda la vida, entonces ninguno puede ser libre de salir ileso de no sentirse culpable.

Todos cometemos errores, es parte de la naturaleza humana y lo mejor es corregirlos, como lo has hecho, luchaste por ella y eso es lo que recordará, que te sacrificaste por liberarla.

\- Pero… - Más no pudo concluir, un médico salía del quirófano, con su guardapolvo cubierto de sangre y huellas visibles de agotamiento físico.

\- Familiares de la señorita Granger.

\- Nosotros – Se adelantaron los padres de Hermione que hasta ese entonces se mantuvieron en silencio sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. La madre de Hermione tomó la mano de Ron y acotó.

\- Él es su futuro esposo, lo que deba decirnos también le corresponde saberlo a él. – El médico asintió.

\- Como sospecho sabrán que ella esperaba un hijo.

\- ¿Esperaba?

\- Lamento informar que no hemos podido salvar a la criatura – Los padres de Hermione empalidecieron, Molly se llevó una mano a la boca y Arthur la sostuvo, Ginny se apoyó en Harry, quien la abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

Ron permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en el médico sin articular ningún gesto.

\- ¿Y ella? ¿Cómo está ella? – Llegó a preguntar apenas con un hilo de voz.

\- Su estado es crítico, perdió mucha sangre y los hechizos que ha recibido la han debilitado mucho, le hemos dado varias pócimas sanguíneas y de rehabilitación, pero su cuerpo está rechazándolas, aún no entendemos el porque.

\- Debo verla.

\- No es posible.

\- Debo verla – repitió seguro Ron, y ante dicha autodeterminación, el doctor cedió

\- Únicamente unos minutos y en cuanto le diga que se retire lo hace, de lo contrario no permitiré su ingreso en el hospital nunca más, salvo como paciente. – Amenazó, Ron sólo asintió y el médico con un movimiento de varita lo vistió apropiadamente – Y luego va a revisarse esas heridas – El pelirrojo volvió a asentir.

Cuando ingresó al recinto lo único que vio fue el cuerpo de Hermione, apenas tapado por una sábana y rodeada de diferentes sanadores.

Ante el gesto del doctor varios se apartaron, la pálida tez del rostro de la chica, los labios morados y su aspecto cadavérico provocaron que los ojos de Ron se llenaran de lágrimas.

Haciendo un esfuerzo se acercó y besó la frente de la chica, luego los ojos la nariz y los labios, fríos como un témpano.

\- Mi Hermione – Le decía al oído – debes recuperarte, debes ser fuerte y despertar, debes tomar las pociones, y asimilarlas. ¿Quién me va a llamar la atención cuando cometa otra estupidez? ¿Acaso tú crees que esta será la última? No, y te necesito allí, para que me retes y me digas que eres mejor que yo, y más lista y más hermosa y más sexy y fogosa. – intentaba sonreir pero continuaba llorando – Porque definitivamente lo eres. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, si tu… - Y nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos impactando en la mejilla de ella – Vamos, despierta, aunque más no sea para decirme ¡te lo dije! Y yo te daré la razón esta vez, pero no sin antes intentar darte el brazo a torcer, sabes que soy testarudo y cabezotas.- Ron acariciaba su mejilla retirándole sus lágrimas - Tú eres mi faro, sin ti estaré perdido, sin ningún punto de referencia. ¡Por favor! Hazme caso por una sola vez, recupérate por mí. No me dejes solo. – Nuevamente besó sus mejillas y labios, sin dejar de llorar, varios médicos allí también lo hacían, habían reconocido a los héroes que habían derrotado a Voldemort y estaban sensibilizados por la escena y las heridas que tenía la muchacha al igual que las de él.

\- Debe salir – Le dijo el doctor – Y mi asistente lo acompañará para que sanen sus heridas. No es nada bueno lo que veo.

\- Esperaré afuera hasta que ella se recupere.

\- No sea cabeza dura, si no se atiende puede ponerse feo.

\- No, espe…

\- Por favor Ron – La débil voz de Hermione hizo que todos voltearan a verla, ella abrió lentamente los ojos y giró el rostro hasta encontrarse con los del pelirrojo – hazle caso al doctor, de lo contrario deberé obligarte yo misma a hacerte revisar, no me hagas retarte enfrente de todos. No seas infantil.

\- Hermione – Ron se acercó y la besó, ella lanzó un gemido de dolor – perdón te lastimé, lo siento, yo…

\- Estoy bien, ve a revisarte. ¿Y el bebé? – Ron la miró seriamente y sus ojos volvieron a nublarse, ella comenzó a llorar.

\- No llores por favor. Vamos a tener otros hijos. ¿No doctor?

\- Por supuesto – decía el médico que chequeaba los signos vitales.

\- ¿Has visto? Y primero nos casaremos, para no darle un infarto a mi madre y otro a tu padre. – Ron reía y le daba un beso en la frente.- ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si de acuerdo, ve a revisar tus heridas.- Le decía ella más calmada.

\- Son apenas rasguños. – pero el médico carraspeó – Bueno, voy pero en cuanto me sanen regreso contigo. – Se levantó y viró pero luego volvió a girar sobre sus talones – Te amo con toda mi alma. – declaró con tal convicción que algunas enfermeras no pudieron evitar suspirar ahora que el ambiente se había distendido.

\- Yo también – Contestó Hermione y se dieron un suave beso.

\- Bueno basta, márchese ahora y luego podrá volver. Vamos. – ordenó el médico y Ron siguió a otro hacia otra habitación.

Cuando salió del quirófano todos aguardaban su regreso.

\- Ella está recuperándose, va a estar bien. – Y todos se abrazaron, y victorearon, provocando que el médico que acompañaba a Ron les llamara la atención por el bullicio que habían provocado.

La recuperación de Hermione fue lenta y Ron no abandonaba su puesto al lado de ella, sólo lo hacía para revisar sus heridas, por orden del doctor y por supuesto de su amada.

Una vez dada de alta, Molly insistió que se quedara en la madriguera para que la pudieran asistir ellos ante cualquier inconveniente, los padres de ella aceptaron.

No se supo nada más de los excelsior, en realidad el Ministerio decidió dejar el caso por cerrado, puesto que no había evidencias reales de su existencia.

Ellos sabían que más de la mitad del consejo eran excelsior y esa era la única razón del cierre del caso.

\- ¡Esto es injusto!– Renegaba Ron yendo de un lado a otro de la sala de la madriguera. – Cierran el caso como si nunca nada hubiese pasado, como si nunca fuimos torturados y además permiten que se geste nuevamente algo tan atroz y por lo que durante tanto tiempo hemos luchado. ¡Son todos unos hipócritas!

\- Cálmate Ron – Harry le palmeaba el hombro para que se detenga – Voldemort no regresará.

\- Pero elegirán a otro. ¿No entiendes? Esto no tiene fin.

\- Pero… - Hermione parecía reflexionar - ¿Tú no has destruido al espíritu de Mortunicot?

\- Si, al menos es lo que creo. – Le contestaba Ron.

\- Entonces, si perdieron a su líder, tal vez la logia se deshaga. ¿No? – Preguntaba mirando a Molly y Arthur quienes se mantenían demasiado cayados para su gusto y repitió - ¿No?

\- Lamentablemente no es así – Arthur suspiró.

\- ¿Qué no es así? ¿Qué Ron no lo eliminó?

\- No mi niña – Le decía Molly - Ron lo eliminó, pero él espíritu del mago puro es invencible, buscara otra forma de surgir.

\- ¿Otra forma? ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Harry, ambos adultos bajaron la vista - ¡Por favor, no es momento de esconder nada! – Gritó indignado.

\- Lo más probable es que busque a un mago puro para poseer. – Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Ron.

\- ¡Ah no! ¡Yo lo rechacé! No lo intentará, no conmigo.

\- Esperemos que no.

\- No entiendo, si tomara posesión de Ron. ¿Él se convertiría en el ancestral mago?

\- No, él se convertiría en el líder Excelsior.

\- Pero mantendría su personalidad, su esencia.

\- Básicamente.

\- Entonces no está del todo mal – Ahora todos voltearon a ver a Hermione.

\- ¿Mi niña tienes fiebre? Lo que dices es una locura.

\- ¡No! ¡Ron podría ser el que conduzca a la unión de los magos puros e impuros de una vez por todas. – Todos seguían mirándola sin entender – Él no comparte totalmente los ideales excelsior, si fuera su nuevo líder podría modificarlos, nadie lo enfrentaría y el primer paso que daría es casarse con una impura, de esa forma de una vez y por todas toda diferencia desaparecería.

\- Eso es…- Decía Arthur - ¡La idea más brillante que he escuchado en toda mi vida! ¡Y mira que tengo mis años! – Reía.

\- ¡Esperen! ¿Nadie va a preguntarme si realmente quiero tomar parte en esto?

\- Perdón Ron. ¿Quieres?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Nada en la vida me haría más feliz que casarme contigo y que además de esa unión nazca una nueva sociedad mágica sin diferencias. – Y ambos muchachos se abrazaron.

\- Distancia, distancia – Replicaba Molly – Que aún no están casados y ya conocemos como actúan ustedes.- Y todos se largaron a reír.

Los días pasaron, mientras se organizaba una nueva ceremonia y ante la constante insistencia de ambos chicos Molly les permitió a regañadientes que fueran a vivir juntos al departamento de Ron, pero con la condición de que tomaran las precauciones necesarias para evitar la concepción de un nuevo niño.

Por supuesto que los muchachos lo hicieron y dieron rienda suelta a toda la pasión acumulada de tantos días.

Tendidos en el lecho, desnudos y abrazados, Hermione le decía.

\- No sé que fue más tortuoso, los crucios de Lucius o tenerte a metros de distancia y no poder dormir a tu lado – Y besaba el pecho masculino.

\- No creo que nada sea peor que los crucios – Contestaba Ron – Aunque estar lejos de ti se le asemeja mucho. Realmente sólo poder besarte a escondidas en el cobertizo no me alcanzaba. – Y besaba su cabeza.

\- Pero ahora estamos juntos y mañana seremos marido y mujer y no deberemos nunca dormir uno separado del otro – Hermione levantó el rostro y ambos se dieron un apasionado beso.

Por la mañana Ron debía ayudar a George a organizar todo en la tienda ya que estaría fuera por varias semanas, mientras ella se encargaba de los últimos detalles de la boda.

De repente alguien se apareció.

\- ¿Ron? - Hermione salía de la cocina - Me has traído el condimento para… - He hizo silencio, frente a ella estaba Astoria.

\- Necesito ver a Ron - Le decía la chica de forma altanera.

\- Cualquier cosa que necesites decirle me la puedes comunicar a mí. - Respondía Hermione serenamente.

\- No, tengo instrucciones precisas.

\- ¡Ah! Me olvidaba que tú sólo obedeces órdenes - Replicaba la castaña sin perder la compostura.

\- ¿Será que te molesta que Ron y yo tengamos aún algún secreto?

\- Ron no tiene secretos para conmigo, ya no - Agregó sin levantar la voz - Y nadie nos obliga a estar juntos, nada nos condiciona.

Astoria iba a contestar cuando Ron abrió la puerta de entrada y se las quedó mirando a ambas.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó acercándose inmediatamente a Hermione anteponiendo su cuerpo entre el de Astoria y el de su futura esposa

\- Si, ella necesita decirte algo, me voy a la cocina.

\- Puedes quedarte - Le decía Ron deteniéndola.

\- No Ron, yo elijo irme, tengo esa libertad, decidir que es lo que quiero hacer - Contestó sonriendo manteniendo su serenidad, cuando ella se marchó Astoria habló.

\- Es más soberbia de lo que me dijiste.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Sólo preguntó Ron - ¿O sólo has venido a intentar criticar a mi esposa?

\- No - Respondió Astoria, sacando una misiva del bolsillo - Esto es de tu tía, ella me envió a dártelo. - Ron tomó la carta no pudiendo evitar rozar los dedos de la rubia que lo miró sensualmente.

\- Sabes que hace mucho que no tienes efecto en mí - Le decía apartando la mano.

\- Creo que nunca lo tuve - Respondía ella - Tu mujer es… - He hizo silencio - No - Negó con la cabeza - No puedo halagar a una impura, lo siento. - Y desapareció sin despedirse.

Ron se marchó a la cocina y al entrar notó que Hermione pretendía llegar a la estufa desde la puerta donde estaba escuchando a escondidas y sonrió.

\- Te dije que te quedaras. No hacia falta que espiaras.

\- Yo no estaba espiando - Negaba ella revolviendo el estofado - Estaba buscando un ingrediente.

\- Bien. Aquí tienes el pimentón que pediste.

\- Gracias - Contestó ella y lo miró expectante.

\- Me trajo una carta de mi tía.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Aún no la abrí. ¡Ven! - Y la atrapó por la cintura sentándola sobre él en una silla.

\- ¡Ron, el estofado!

\- No se va a ningún lado - reía él, besándole el cuello - Vamos a leer la carta.

Y sin más la abrió.

 _Ronald Weasley. ¡Has sido una gran decepción!_

 _Siempre pensé que deseabas el poder absoluto, pero evidentemente me equivoqué contigo como lo hice con tu madre años atrás._

 _He de decirte, que como ya lo debes haber experimentado se te despojó de tus poderes, pero aún así la profecía que corre por tus venas y la de tus padres sigue en pié y de seguro ahora se trasladará a ti, con lo cual debo informarte que por tu culpa la logia se extinguirá, ya que nuestro líder jamás podrá ser mestizo._

 _Eres una desgracia para el mundo mágico y te maldigo por toda la eternidad. Yo me preocupé por ti, más que tu madre…_

Ron bajó la carta y Hermione lo miró interrogante.

\- No necesito leer más, lo más importante está dicho, la logia se extinguirá y ya se me han despojado de mis poderes, es todo un alivio.

\- Es una pena que no se pudo hacer lo que pensábamos.

\- Yo no lo lamento.

\- Yo no confío en tu tía, no creo que lo que ha escrito es totalmente cierto.

\- Yo tampoco confío en ella, pero ¿Sabes qué? - Y la besó en el cuello nuevamente - ¡Me importa un comino!

\- ¡Ron! - Pero los besos de su futuro esposo ya surtían ese efecto en ella, el de sentirse alejada de la realidad y del mundo que los rodeaba, pero en esta oportunidad un olor a quemado la hizo levantarse de golpe. - ¡El estofado! - Gritó y salió corriendo a tiempo para salvar la comida, pero ya a ninguno de los dos le interesaba almorzar.

La boda trascurrió sin inconvenientes, fue sencilla pero hermosa, fueron varios compañeros de Hogwarts, que ya habían egresado y por supuesto todos los familiares de Ron, excepto Muriel y también estaban los padres de Hermione.

Los señores Granger les obsequiaron el viaje de bodas y ya entrada la noche arribaron a Paris, la ciudad del amor. Por supuesto que a un hotel muggle, pero nada le pareció más mágico a Ron que tener a su mujer entre sus brazos esa noche.

\- ¡Por fin mía! – Le decía besando cada tramo de piel que se anteponía a sus labios.

\- Siempre lo fui – Respondía ella acariciando sus rojos cabellos.

\- Pero ahora eres la señora Weasley y eso es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en toda la vida.

\- ¡Ámame Ron! ¡Hazme tuya ya mismo! – Imploraba ella extasiada de recibir las caricias de él.

\- ¡Toda la vida! – Respondía él obedeciendo fielmente a la orden impartida.

La despojó lentamente de la ropa y lo mismo hacia ella con él. Ambos tirados en la cama recorrían sus cuerpos con lentitud, no había nada que los apurara, nadie que los interrumpiera Y se entregaron uno al otro brindándose como ya lo sabían, como habían experimentado cada noche luego de la fiesta donde sus almas se unieron para siempre, donde los temores y dudas desaparecieron y donde se había gestado el fruto de su amor.

Esa era la parte dolorosa, la pérdida de un inocente, pero ellos pronto recuperarían el tiempo perdido, ellos querían ser una familia, feliz, completa y unida y ese era su único destino.

En todo eso pensaban los dos, sin saber la similitud de ambos pensamientos, pero al mirarse sus miradas reflejaron la esperanza, el amor y la pasión que emanaban de ambas mentes.

Ron la invadió con vehemencia como queriendo fundir su cuerpo al de ella y nunca, jamás separarse. Hermione lo recibía, dejándose avasallar y avasallando, tomando posesión de aquello que jamás dejó de pertenecerle, el amor de Ron y entregándole el suyo que estaba más firme que nunca.

Las tres semanas ya llegaban a su fin, habían pasado rápidamente y ellos disfrutaron los días con intensidad.

Una de las últimas noche de su viaje, ya ambos estaban durmiendo cuando una luz azulada ingresó en la habitación; si algún niño la hubiese visto podría llegar a confundirla con campanita, el hada que acompaña las aventuras de Peter Pan, pero no; nada más lejos de ser un hermoso y bondadoso personaje de historias para pequeños.

La fulgurosa luz se acercó a los cuerpos y desde los pies, recorrió todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo que se hallaba tendido boca arriba cubierto por una fina sábana de raso.

Cuando llegó a su boca comenzó a ingresar en él, pero súbitamente se detuvo.

Se alejó del muchacho y exploró el cuerpo femenino a su lado de igual forma que anteriormente lo había hecho. Y sin esperar un solo instante se adentró en el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Hermione se irguió y su cuerpo fue invadido por la luminosidad, y exclamó

\- Mortunicort, yo seré la portadora del nuevo elegido – Para luego volver a caer recostada en la cama.

Ron, poseedor de un sueño pesado ni se inmutó.

 **-0000000000000000000000-0000000000000000-**

 **Supuestamente esta iba a ser el final, pero como no tenía idea de una segunda parte aún queda un cap. más que es el final. Espero les guste. Ale.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

El fin.

Cuando regresaron a la madriguera todos los aguardaban para saber como estaban.

Molly y Arthur observaban a Hermione detenidamente, se la veía pálida y ojerosa.

Aprovechando que Ginny se apropió de su amiga, Ron se les acercó.

\- Está así desde hace unos días – Declaró serio – Pero dice sentirse bien y no quiere ir a un médico.

\- Tenemos algo muy importante que decirte. – Los tres salieron al pórtico. Ron los miraba ansioso.

\- Hay una profecía.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Bufaba Ron interrumpiéndolo.

\- Es sobre el descendiente de Mortunicort. Tu nos has dicho que él intentó invadirte, tu lo resististe y luego haciendo uso del Purus benedicere cor lo destruiste.

\- Sucedió tal cual lo relatas. – La pareja se miró seriamente y luego voltearon a ver a Ron.

\- Hermione está embarazada – No era una pregunta, era una afirmación la que su padre le daba y los ojos de Ron se iluminaron, mientras que una sonrisa invadía su rostro.

\- Pero ese niño no puede nacer – El pelirrojo miró a su madre sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- El niño que lleva Hermione en su vientre es el nuevo elegido, será el sucesor de Mortunicort, no puede vivir.

\- ¿Ustedes perdieron la cabeza?

\- ¡Ron! El destino del mundo mágico está en peligro.

\- ¡Al cuerno con todos mamá!

\- ¡Déjame terminar! – Le gritaba su madre y el muchacho hizo silencio.

\- No es el mundo mágico que nos preocupa, derrotamos a Voldemort y a Mortunicort una vez y lo haremos las veces que sea necesario – Declaraba la dama – La vida de Hermione está en peligro. – Ron la miró con ojos desorbitados - ¿No lo notas? El niño consumirá su poder mágico y su vida, ya lo está haciendo y apenas tiene unas semanas de gestación como máximo.

\- Pero ella es impura. ¿Cómo es que la poseyó el espíritu del lider Excelsior?

\- Porque en ese niño corre tu sangre también, el espíritu entrará en ella al notar que espera un hijo tuyo y es eso lo que la va a matar.

\- ¿Significa que jamás podré tener hijos con Hermione? - Los padres de Ron bajaron la mirada.

Ron comenzó a deambular desesperado y luego cayó arrodillado llorando, sus padres fueron a consolarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Hasta cuando? ¿Cuándo terminaré de pagar por mis errores? – Se dejaba abrigar por los brazos protectores de sus padres, como nunca lo había hecho. Luego de unos minutos se calmó y poniéndose de pie preguntó - ¿Qué debo hacer? – Se lo notaba abatido y derrotado.

\- hay que hospitalizarla, es un simple hechizo, pero nunca se ha utilizado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Se encolerizaba el pelirrojo - ¡Jamás escuché de aborto en el mundo mágico, jamás! – Los padres asentían.

\- Hay más.

\- ¿Más? – A Ron parecía que la voz se le iba a escapar.

\- Hermione ahora posee los poderes de los excelsior, para proteger al bebé.

\- ¡Me lleva un demonio! – Declaraba Ron – Será imposible engañarla, y mucho menos apresarla – Bajó la mirada – Hablo de ella como si fuera una bestia que hay que atrapar.

\- Es que es eso lo que está engendrando.

\- No lo entiendo, nosotros nos amamos, como puede ser que del fruto del amor nazca algo tan… tan…

\- Abominable – Completaba Arthur.

\- El espíritu debilitado de Mortunicort ingresó en ella.

\- Entonces el bebé era normal hasta que lo poseyó el líder Excelsior. – Sus padres asintieron - ¿No hay una forma de extraerlo de mi hijo sin deber matarlo?

La pareja se miró y luego de unos segundos de reflexión que a Ron le parecieron milenios Arthur habló.

\- Hay una solución – El rostro de Ron reflejó esperanza – Pero no hay tiempo para buscarla.

\- ¡Díganme! – ordenaba el pelirrojo.

\- Debes darle de beber de las aguas de la purificación de esa forma se destruirá por siempre al espíritu. Se encuentran…

\- Sé donde se encuentran, he estado allí, fue una de mis últimas misiones y la más peligrosa – Los interrumpió Ron y su semblante reflejaba la preocupación, ya que recordaba perfectamente los retos que debió sortear para llegar allí. ¡Si tan solo hubiese tomado un poco de ese líquido y guardarlo! - Entonces sus ojos se iluminaron – Ella la tiene. – declaraba.

\- ¿Ella? ¿Quién?

\- Astoria, ella guardó en un cuenco parte del agua. – Los Weasley se miraron esperanzados.

\- ¿Podrías convencerla…

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – Lo cortaba su hijo – Pero ya tengo un plan ideado. Y abrasando a sus padres ingresaron a la madriguera.

Luego de la bienvenida Ron y Hermione ingresaban en el departamento del pelirrojo.

\- Bueno, debemos de ver de comprar una casa más grande – Declaraba el muchacho intentando sonar distendido, pero entonces la castaña viró y lo miró seriamente.

\- No te acercarás a mi bebé.

\- ¿Qué dices? – declaraba Ron con falsa sorpresa – ¿Estás embarazada? Pero es mi bebé también - y se acercaba a ella, pero la misma retrocedía.

\- No te acercarás a él – El semblante de Hermione cambió, Ron intentó alejar todos los pensamientos que lo embargaban y la observó dirigiéndose a la habitación y cerrar mágicamente la misma.

Se desplomó en el sillón, en ese momento se sentía extremadamente agotado, y si bien sabía que le iba a ser imposible dormir debía hacerlo, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de toda su concentración.

Días después Arthur salía nervioso del Ministerio, era la primera vez en toda su vida que hacía algo así, pero la vida de su nieto y nuera estaba en peligro y no había tiempo para reproches morales.

Portaba los frascos con las pociones como si fueran su más preciado tesoro.

Al llegar a la madriguera Ron lo aguardaba y sin más se las entregó como si las mismas le quemaran en las manos.

\- Gracias papá, sé lo que esto significa para ti.

\- Nada en más importante que mis hijos Ron, nada – Decía siendo abrazado por su esposa.

Una semana después, Astoria se estaba preparando para su boda.

Se miraba en el espejo que reflejaba a una radiante y hermosa novia, pero había un dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

De repente la puerta se abrió, era Draco, vestido con un inmaculado esmoquin.

\- Creo que es de mala suerte ver a la novia – Declaró mirándolo a través de su reflejo.

\- Nosotros no creemos en eso, además somos demasiado poderosos para dudar de nuestra suerte – Declaraba altivo el muchacho.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – Astoria lo miró sorprendida – Estamos solos, puedes despojarte de tu máscara de hielo, aquí nadie te juzgará.

El rubio pareció titubear y luego sonriendo dijo

\- Tienes razón. Pero hay algo que me preocupa. – Y sin más agregó – Tú has estado con Weasley…

\- ¡Por favor Draco! Te he dicho mil veces que eso es cosa del pasado.

\- ¡Aún lo amas! – La chica bajó la mirada – No podría casarme con alguien que nunca me amará – Declaró tristemente el rubio.

\- Ya hemos hablado de eso, es cierto, ya aún no te amo, pero creo que eres una persona maravillosa y llegaré a amarte más de lo que amé a cualquier otro hombre.

\- tengo una solución – Declaraba el platinado pero parecía sorprendido por la confesión – El agua de la purificación. – Astoria lo miró interrogante. – Cuando nos casemos, ambos la beberemos y nuestros sentimientos se purificarán.

\- ¿No confías en mí?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Te amo, pero no quiero esperar a ser correspondido. ¿Puedes entenderme? – Entonces la chica se acercó a su ropero y sacó un cuenco.

\- Aquí la tienes, has lo que quieras, pero yo no necesito de ninguna agua milagrosa para saber que te amaré. – Y acercándose acarició su rostro, y entonces respiró hondo - ¡Ron! – exhaló en un suspiro.

\- Gracias Astoria, necesito esto para salvar a mi esposa. – Y sin más desapareció.

La muchacha se quedó con la mano en el aire, sin poder reaccionar ya que en ese mismo instante su padre apareció preguntándole

\- ¿Lista? – Con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Si padre – Se le acercó la chica – Ya te alcanzo – El hombre salió del cuarto y ella viró – Que seas feliz Ron, sé que yo lo seré. – Sonrió honestamente y se unió a su padre, juntos bajaron la escalera de la mansión, fuera de la misma una hermosa y fina pérgola protegía de los intensos rayos solares al hombre de su vida, que junto a la madre de este la aguardaba.

Bastó apenas que sus ojos se miraran fracción de segundos para que ambos supieran que ya no había nada que les impediría ser felices para siempre.

El falso Draco se apareció en el departamento de Ron, sacó un frasco de la poción multijugos de su bolsillo y la bebió.

Entonces golpeó la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¡Granger! Soy Malfoy, necesito hablarte, es importante. – Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Hermione consumida y débil ya que en esas semanas no había permitido el ingreso de nadie allí ni había salido, no al menos cuando Ron estaba allí.

\- pasa – Declaró y se marchó al lecho. Ron debió hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no arrojarse en sus brazos pero en lugar de eso declaró

\- No debo decirte que disfruto de verte así – Y una sonrisa malvada cruzó su rostro. La chica no contestó al insulto. – Y a pesar que me encanta sentir tu sufrimiento, debo proteger al niño que tienes en el vientre – Le tendió el cuenco - ¡Bebe!

\- No puedes darme órdenes – declaró fríamente la chica y el rubio rió.

\- A ti puedo matarte si lo deseo, te repito, no me preocupas en lo más mínimo, pero debo proteger al elegido. ¡Bebe! – Gritó sin que ningún sentimiento más que desprecio saliera de su boca. Pero la chica lo miraba dubitativa - ¡Vamos sangre sucia inmunda! ¡Estoy a punto de casarme! ¿Crees que es para mí placentero saber que tú portas a nuestro líder? ¿Crees que disfruto de tu nauseabunda presencia? – Hermione no lo miró más, abrió el cuenco y bebió el líquido. - ¡Todo! – ordenó el rubio y la muchacha obedeció, cuando bajó su mirada fijó la misma en el cabello del muchacho.

Inmediatamente arrojó el cuenco.

\- ¡Maldito! – Y se levantó intentando provocarse el vómito para deshacerse del agua que había bebido, pero Ron fue más rápido y se abalanzó sobre ella impidiéndoselo. - ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! – Bramaba la muchacha luchando fieramente.

-¡No! ¡No te permitiré sobrevivir! ¡Déjanos en paz! – Ron estaba imprimiendo toda su fuerza en evitar que su mujer se deshiciera de su apretado agarre, pero los efectos de la poción estaban transformando su cuerpo a su contextura original y lo debilitaba. Y luego de un forcejeo Hermione logró soltarse.

\- Nunca destruirás al elegido – decía la chica y al voltear para marcharse un puño impactó en su rostro haciéndola caer desmayada en el piso.

\- ¡Aquí el único elegido soy yo! – Declaraba Harry agitando su mano en señal de dolor.

\- ¡Harry! ¿Qué has hecho? – Ron se arrodillaba en el suelo junto al cuerpo de Hermione.

\- Estoy ayudándote, tus padres nos contaron todo. Vamos a San Mungo para que la revisen.

Ron no tardó más que un segundo en tomar entre sus brazos a Hermione y los tres se aparecieron en las afueras del hospital.

Pronto los sanadores ingresaron a la castaña a una sala de guardia dejándolos a los dos en el recinto de espera, por supuesto que el resto de los Weasley estuvieron allí rápidamente.

Ron les relató lo que había sucedido y aguardaron por las noticias.

\- Gracias– Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a Harry.

\- De nada, soy tu amigo. ¿Cuántas veces tú me has ayudado a mí? – Y ambos se abrazaron.

\- Tengo mucho miedo – Le decía el pelirrojo.

\- Verás que todo estará bien. Hemos salido de peores.

Las horas pasaban y Ron cada vez se desesperaba más. Molly se le acercó.

\- ¿Por qué tardan tanto mamá?

\- Porque deben verificar que el bebé este bien y… sano – respondió.

\- Entiendo. – Y ambos se tomaron las manos. A los pocos minutos un sanador salió de la sala y se acercó al pelirrojo.

\- Ambos están en perfectas condiciones – Sonrió y dejó que por unos instantes que toda la familia festejara las buenas noticias. – Silencio por favor – Intentó ordenar pero los Weasley lo abrasaron y unieron a su algarabía.

\- ¿Puedo verla? – Preguntó Ron

\- Por supuesto, está sedada ya que tiene una gran molestia por el golpe recibido – Todos voltearon a ver a Harry que avergonzado bajaba la mirada – Pero gracias a su estado de inconciencia nos fue mucho más fácil revisarla ya que todos temíamos de su poder de resistencia ante las facultades mágicas que presentaba.

\- ¿Presentaba? – Arthur preguntó

\- Cuando el espíritu del líder excelsior se eliminó, también los poderes de la casta quedando sólo los habituales en ella – Aclaró el mago e invitó a Ron a seguirlo.

El pelirrojo ingresó en el cuarto, para ver a Hermione tendida en una camilla.

\- Pronto la trasladaremos a una habitación – Le decía una enfermera al doctor.

\- ¿Deberá estar aquí mucho tiempo?

\- No señor Weasley, apenas un par de días hasta que completemos los análisis de rutina, pero quédese tranquilo que todo está perfecto. – Sonreía y se marchaba junto a la enfermera dejándolo solo.

Ron se acercó a su mujer que parecía dormir plácidamente, notó la amoratada quijada y meneó la cabeza penando que Harry iba a tener serios problemas cuando ella se recuperara y sonrió, dejando a la vez escapar unas lágrimas desahogándose de todos los momentos de tensión vividos.

Así lo observó Hermione al abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Ron? – Le preguntó y luego llevó la mano a la barbilla junto a una exclamación de dolor - ¿Qué sucedió?

\- ¿No recuerdas? – Preguntaba é y ella negaba con la cabeza.

\- Recuerdo que estábamos de luna de miel y después… – Parecía hacer un esfuerzo por recordar, pero seguía negando con la cabeza.

Ron le contó lentamente todo lo que había sucedido. Hermione se llevó instintivamente la mano a su vientre.

\- Ambos están bien – Le aclaraba él apoyando la suya sobre la de la chica y sonriéndole.

\- ¿hasta cuando seguirás rescatándome? – Le sonreía ella.

\- hasta siempre, tal cual lo haces todos los día tú por mí. – Y se besaron, suavemente, sin prisas - ¡No sabes como te extrañaba! – Le decía el pelirrojo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- prometo nunca más alejarme de ti.

\- prometo que jamás lo permitiré. – Y nuevamente se besaron.

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente, en ningún instante ella estuvo sola, los Weasley eran muy organizados a la hora de acompañar a los suyos y estaba permanentemente en compañía de alguien.

Se burló de Harry haciéndole pasar por escasos minutos un mal momento acusándolo de golpeador de mujeres por el golpe recibido, pero luego de dichos instantes ambos se encontraban riendo de la situación.

\- Juro que me dolió más a mí que a ti – Le decía el moreno.

\- No te creo

\- Moralmente hablando – Le acotaba su amigo.

\- ya lo sé Harry, basta de lamentarte, gracias a tu intervención y por supuesto a Ron estoy aquí, estamos – agregó tocando su vientre – aquí.

\- Voy a ser tío.

\- ¿Tío? – Preguntó Hermione.

\- Tú siempre has sido como una hermana para mí, pero hay algo más – Y le mostró a Hermione un anillo precioso – Es para Ginny, le propondré matrimonio, apropiadamente.

\- ¿Apropiadamente? – Y Harry le relató los hechos que lo llevaron a declararse a Ginny la primera vez.

\- Eres incorregible, tú y tu amigo son los peores románticos de la historia – Se reía ella contándole las circunstancias que llevaron a Ron a declarársele a ella.

Pronto apareció Ron con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

\- parece que los dos intentamos corregir los errores – Le comentaba Harry.

\- Y te puedo decir que lo hacen maravillosamente – Agregaba ella tomando una flor y aspirando su aroma, Ron los miraba extrañado y le explicaron el porque de sus comentarios, cuando el doctor llegó para darle el alta, los tres estaban llorando de la risa por todas las cosas que habían hecho.

Fueron a la madriguera y ya todos la aguardaban con una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, el ambiente era agradable y placentero. Luego de unas horas Ron se le acercó.

\- Ven – La invitó a salir – Demos in paseo. - Deambularon por el lugar, la campiña era hermosa a Hermione siempre le había gustado, y comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, caminaron, disfrutando su compañía, abrazados y charlando, cuando Hermione se detuvo frente a una casa con un letrero de vendida.

\- ¡Mira que hermosa! – Le decía - ¡Y tan cerca de la madriguera!

\- Es muy linda. ¿Pero no prefieres vivir en la ciudad?

\- Odio la ciudad - decía ella, luego lo abrazó – Disculpa amor, nuestro departamento es perfecto, pero va a ser pequeño dentro de un tiempo - declaraba pensativa.

\- es verdad – suspiraba Ron sacando un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo – Vamos – tiraba de su mano.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- A ver nuestra nueva casa – Declaraba él sonriente pero a la vez dudoso. Ella lo miró sorprendida y lo abrazó.

\- ¡Ron! ¿Es nuestra?

\- ¿Te gusta? Temí que te enojaras por haberla elegido solo.

\- ¡Es maravillosa! Debo decirte que tienes muy buen gusto. – decía coqueta.

\- Algunas veces fallo, especialmente en las mujeres, me gustan sabelotodos y con los cabellos revueltos – Bromeaba y ella comenzó a golpearlo suavemente

\- ¡Serás! – Continuaba la burla – Yo aún adolezco de un gusto peor – declaraba - Pecosos, desgarbados y altaneros.

\- Confiesa que estás loca de amor por este pecoso pelirrojo – decía Ron abrasándola posesivamente.

\- Y tú que está rendido a los pies de esta sabelotodo despeinada. – Se besaron, sin importarle los secretos espectadores que los habían seguido para saber de la reacción de la castaña, quienes al ver que todo estaba perfecto comenzaban a marcharse.

\- vamos adentro – le decía él – Y te haré por primera vez el amor en nuestra casa.

\- No puedo esperar – declaraba ella subiéndose con las piernas abiertas sobre las caderas masculinas.

\- ¿realmente soy desgarbado? – Preguntaba él preocupado, ella reía.

\- Eres el hombre más perfecto del mundo Ron, que nadie te diga lo contrario.

\- Igual tú mi amor, eres la mujer ideal.

\- Sólo para ti, sólo para ti – repetía ella respondiendo a las caricias de él.

Ya más tarde verían la casa en su totalidad, ahora ambos se arrojaron al sofá de la sala y comenzaron a desvestirse lentamente, hacía mucho que no se disfrutaban y no se apuraron en la entrega.

Ron comenzó a recorrer con sus labios su cuerpo llevando a Hermione a niveles impensados de lujuria, ella no se quedaba atrás acariciando cada parte de piel expuesta de su amado.

\- Te amo – Le decía él al momento de invadirla

\- Te amo – respondía ella recibiéndolo.

Se amaron dulce pero vehementemente, como ellos eran, sin dejar de acariciarse y besarse, fundiendo sus cuerpos en esa intensa marejada de sensaciones que los envolvían.

Ya no había más espíritus, ni excelsiors, ni profecías, sólo dos cuerpos que confirmaban con su unión que el poder del amor era el más fuerte de todos los sentimientos.

EPILOGO

Años después Ron salía de la casa con un precioso pelirrojo de su mano de cuatro años ambos vestidos de etiqueta.

\- ¡Vamos Thomas!

\- Yo quiero ir con mamá.

\- Podemos esperarla, esta terminando de arreglar a Rupert y Emma.

\- Esos gemelos - renegaba el niño y Ron lo alzaba en sus brazos

\- Te he dicho que eres un pequeño muy inteligente y que te amo.

\- Como a mamá.

\- Exacto - Le decía dándole un beso en la mejilla y sentándolo entre sus hombros.

\- ¡Ron! - Lo amonestaba Hermione que salía con los dos gemelos de apenas año y medio dentro de su carriola y vestidos de forma impecable como todos. - Te desacomodas el traje.

\- estoy bien - Decía él - y ustedes, están hermosos.

\- ¡Si claro! Con seis meses de embarazo parezco una carpa de circo en este vestido.- Decía ella tomándose la panza.

\- Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo. - Le decía él acariciando la barriga.

\- Gracias - Contestaba ella acariciando su rostro. - Ahora vamos que llegaremos tarde.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? - Reflexionaba Ron - Charly se casa, es algo increíble.

\- Se lo ve muy enamorado, ambos lo están.

\- Nadie va a estar tan enamorado como nosotros - Le decía él tomándole la mano.

\- Tienes toda la razón - La familia ingresó en el coche, cuando todos se abrocharon los cinturones, el mismo arrancó y a los pocos instantes remontó vuelo desapareciendo en el cielo.

FIN


End file.
